


The Rivalry

by Katharizzle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Public Sex, Rivals With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Students, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharizzle/pseuds/Katharizzle
Summary: Actually, Raihan could be so happy with his life: His followers increase with every new photo he posts and among the ladies he has a free choice. But the fact that he lost a possible scholarship for an elite university to his long-time athletic rival Leon still bugs him after months. When the two meet again through their mutual friends, this evening is said to have unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sooo... this is the first story I've ever written in English and for a long time I wasn't sure if I should post it, as English is not my native language. However, I was incredibly curious and wanted to see if I would be able to write a story in another language. A translation program and an online dictionary are my faithful companions for this project, but of course mistakes may have crept in here and there. Nevertheless I hope that you will enjoy reading it and maybe share your opinion with me. 
> 
> There are no Pokemon in this story. But it's still set in Galar, because a fictional region gives me more creative possibilities, hihi.
> 
> Please stay safe wherever you may read this. :)   
> A lot of love from Germany. xx

Chapter 1

Fucking Shit. I had just managed to save myself from the sudden cloudburst in my apartment. What annoyed me more, I didn't know that I couldn't finish my training session or that my hair had got wet. Sighing, I kicked my Nikes off my feet and tore off my sportswear. Casually I threw them over the radiator while looking out of the window into the gray city, loosening the wide, orange hair band that was supposed to keep my dreads out of my face while I trained. On the horizon the mountains sank into the fog, even though the sun had been shining just a moment ago. Yes, the weather in Galar at this time of year was simply unpredictable. Then I had just jogged 10 km. It couldn't be changed now, as angry as I was...

Dressed only in boxer shorts, I threw myself backwards onto my bed with my iPhone in my hand, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. In a moment I would do a few more sit ups, I decided. But first I had to think about my evening plans. I was just so fucking bored... and I was fucking horny. Soon I had opened a dating app on my mobile phone, inspecting which female creatures could possibly help me with my lack of sex. All the girls I'd last shagged on this app hadn't given me much satisfaction. I had come, sure. But it wasn't really fun if I was honest. Of course, I would never admit that to my friends. For them I was the guy who had a new lady in bed with him every weekend. At least something I was the best at. 

Interested, I looked at a young blonde who declared yoga and drinking wine as her hobby. Then she was definitely agile and quickly drunk, so docile. I looked for a photo of her where I could see her butt well. I had always been more interested in asses than breasts, but unfortunately I had to see through a bikini photo that she was an absolute flat, so I swiped her profile away. For at least a quarter of an hour, not one of the ladies awakened anything in me, as revealing as their photos were in part. When I only thought of their first messages, I was already in no mood.   
"Oh my God, is it really you?!" every other one said. Nowadays, if you had a few more followers, you were treated like a fucking celebrity. All the more reason why I had to make absolutely no effort to get the ladies I wanted. My good looks were another.

But that was exactly what curse and blessing were at once. They all knuckled under to me, it was no challenge to get them. I didn't have to fight for anything and that took the fire, the ambition. Deep down, I wanted someone to fight for. Something exciting, thrilling. Something where everything felt like foreplay. Someone who made me believe that he would let me starve on his long arm. Someone at eye level, someone to talk back to me. But... these women would never do that. Because I was Raihan.

It had been like this for over three months now. I fucked one woman after the other and with each one I became more and more unsatisfied. For 10 minutes I simply pressed their faces into my pillow. When it felt good to me, I gave them half an hour to recover and fucked them again. At least before I had had fun with it, meanwhile it was forced. So I closed the app. I really didn't feel like pretending to be interested in her boring life story or pretending to really post it on Instagram to share my followers with her. But I was still hot. "So it's gonna be porn," I thought to myself, already opening an internet browser on my iPhone.

"Mh..." I poked through my lips pressed together, while only a few minutes later I watched as a far too artificial looking brunette woman my age made sounds as if she was being skinned alive while some guy was rudely banging her from behind. God, she was hot and yet I didn't get really hard no matter how intensely I stroked myself. I closed my eyes and put my head down, let my thoughts wander, but nothing really turned me on. Only with very firm, fast grips I found a rhythm that felt quite good for me. "Fu..." Just as I was about to moan, my cell phone vibrated in my free hand. A message from Nessa was displayed above my little film. Don't piss me off, bitch. My eyes closed again. I had to maintain my erection somehow... But then the next one came from her... Damn... Again I moved my hand faster... and again a message. "Shit! I can't work like this!" I cursed, pulled this hand out of my boxer shorts and reluctantly opened our chat history.

"Hey, fuckface." the first message said. Charming as ever.   
"Will you join us for a drink tonight?! So we're having a little party. Don't say no!"   
"We're at Leon's! It will be great! I already told them you were coming. You have no choice, haha!”

She had even written something that caught my attention. They were with... Leon? He had time for... a party? Since he got that scholarship to an elite sports university and played on better and better football teams, I had only seen him in passing... and not for a long time. Maybe because I had also applied for this scholarship... Maybe I had sulked... But he was simply the better athlete. "What time is the fun supposed to begin? And who's going to be there?" I wrote back to Nessa, while the memory of this humiliating defeat flared up in me.

"Just Piers, Leon, you and me. But that's enough for a good time." Hm, so no one I could possibly fuck today. But... I really wanted to talk to Leon again. We used to see each other almost every day when we went to school. We had never really been friends. But we got along quite well and our equal performances in sports always spurred us on to improve ourselves and since he got along very well with Nessa, he was automatically part of the group. Even though his rise always made it clear to me how much my own basketball career stagnated. "At 8pm we start. Be on time and bring some alcohol." - I've got some tequila left. - "Perfect."

A glance at the time of day told me that I had to hurry if I wanted to do my sit ups before. So I jumped up from the bed, quickly rolled out my mat and started to steel my abs with some quick exercises. For one exercise I grabbed some dumbbells, because somehow, I had to make up the missing kilometers. Afterwards I took a close look at the trained muscles in the mirror and tensed them again. If there was one thing I was proud of, it was my Six Pack. In the last weeks I had really perfected the definition, especially the muscle in the groin region was very distinct. Satisfied I smiled and again my mobile phone, took a picture of me in the mirror, grinning superiorly into the camera. I knew what my followers wanted. As an outfit for our meeting a black sweatpants and an orange hoodie would be enough. Before I finally left, I adjusted my hair and stared into my eyes for a moment. Somehow... a strange feeling came over me that I couldn't really place. Like I was... empty. Yes, I felt empty. I shook my head and turned away from my reflection.

The weather outside had not calmed down at all, but luckily, I was not far from one of the subway stations. Although Leon lived at the other end of the city, I was able to get straight through to him thanks to a suitable connection. So I sat relaxed at my cell phone during the ride through Wyndon, watched how the Likes piled up on my new photo and casually looked at the tequila bottle between my thighs every now and then. Actually, it was a perfect day to get wasted. It didn't fit into my training schedule, but I didn't care. I just felt like getting drunk.

"There you are, you fucking poser!" I had hardly reached the appropriate floor of Leon's apartment when a fat grinning Nessa appeared in the door in front of me. "That new photo on Instagram... you little whore!" She jokingly punched me in the side. "You of all people should say that?" I raised my eyebrows. Even though there were only four of us, she took it upon herself to put on the tightest crop top she could find and combine it with similar tight shorts. I had not asked her if she was cold for years. Unimpressed by my counter-attack she imitated the position I had taken in front of the mirror a moment ago, grinning as arrogantly as I did. "Uh, everybody's looking at me, I'm the great Raihan, all the chicks love me and I have a really fat cock in these way too tight boxers." she tried to imitate my voice, she put her hand on her crotch in a demonstrative manner. When laughter rang out, I took the other two guests as well. Behind her stood Piers, who was just hanging up his leather jacket. Apparently he had just arrived, too. "Very apt. You've got to hand it to her," he sighed. "I've known him for a few days now, too," winked Nessa, looked at me again and now had to smile honestly. In the next second she had already fallen around my neck. "I'm so happy we're all here.”   
Over her shoulder I looked over to Leon for the first time, who also looked at me. Wow... He had obviously trained. All I could really think at that moment was that he looked really good. I could not really interpret his look. A smile played around his lips, but he didn't look happy.

All of a sudden, all the memories that I connected with him came up. We'd been through more together over the years than I thought we would. So many times we had trained together, raised each other with our performances. I had often been able to keep up with him, after all he had always motivated me to achieve my best results. I really had all his sayings in my ears again. Suddenly I was disgustingly emotional and was really happy to see him. Why we hadn't seen each other for three months was suddenly a real mystery to me. I quickly released Nessa from my arms so I could go over to Leon. "Hey, man. How are you?" I greeted him beaming with joy, whereupon Leon's smile became more honest. "Hi, Raihan," he replied with similar enthusiasm. When I heard his voice, my grin grew even wider and to my own surprise I locked him in my arms before I had really realized it. Leon himself seemed to be surprised as well, but he returned my hug just as warmly. "Fine and you?" - "Our macho is always fine." Nessa replied with a grin. "With his life, no wonder." Piers laughed. "This is the envy of the dispossessed." I returned, released Leon from my arms and gave them the finger, which made him laugh. "How are things at the university?" he asked curiously. "It's okay. I've been focusing on training for the last few months, but it's going well. I'm gonna get through the exams." - "You can see... the training." Leon confirmed me with a grin, looked down at me once. "You too," I replied. His chest muscles in particular were extremely pronounced. Apparently he had invested as much in this area as I had in my groin. "And in general? Are you still the best?" - "Of course I am." Leon tilted his head and smiled graciously.

"Folks, booze!" it resounded from one of the back rooms, Leon's bedroom. His apartment had been much emptier a few months ago. By now, his personality was evident in every detail. In the hallway alone there were three footballs and his wardrobe was hung almost exclusively with sportswear. It was a lot bigger than mine and much brighter, had very high walls and I was actually a little envious. He was still smiling when he called back: "We still need glasses and some bottles are still cold. I have to get all that." Afterwards he looked at me again. "Will you help me, Raihan?" - "Sure, man," I nodded, already going into the kitchen, after all I knew the way. It was only when I entered that I realized how sporadic and different everything had been here. In the meantime he had had a black kitchen unit polished to a high gloss and a huge metal refrigerator installed. I also went directly to this refrigerator in order to finally get some alcohol. "Wow... you've done quite a bit of remodeling here..." "Leon nodded as he took four large and four shot glasses from the cupboards. "You would have noticed that if you hadn't disappeared..." - "Sorry, you haven't gotten back to me, have you?" Outraged, I turned to him. What was that all about? His accusatory tone alone... "An internet connection like that works both ways. So don't give me that." Leon countered. "It's not like you never have your phone in your hand. - "Yeah… very funny." I repulsed with a growl, which made Leon's look more thoughtful. "Or is it about the scholarship?" he asked. Oh, no, not that. ... "Are you mad at me? It was a fair contest." – “I know, Leon...” I hesitated briefly. Is that why he had me come to the kitchen? Because he wanted to talk to me alone? 

"But you're angry..." - "No, I... I may have been a little... down about that." - "Down"? So down you won't say a word to me for three months?" he kept asking. Shit, couldn't he just leave it at that? With a shrug, I tore open the fridge, turned my back on him. "I had to restructure my whole life, Leon. I've been planning to go to this school since I was eight years old... and now it's all gone." - "But... you're studying sports management now. That's great." Leon tried to build me up. "Great, someday I'll organize all the events where you collect the prizes. It's exactly the same..." And exactly what my family expected of me. Angry as I was, I tore all the bottles that had alcoholic content out of the fridge one by one and moved them in my arms. "It's not my fault!" Leon fired back. "Too bad you see it so negatively and not as a new chance!" - That's easy for you to say.” So I spun back to him, almost hissed at him. The bottles almost fell out of my arms. "You've always had everything! It just flew at you!" - "Is that your impression? That it flew to me?" Now Leon got really angry. So angry it really scared me. "You of all people should know better, Raihan. All the times we trained together. But since you seem to have forgotten...”

He took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how many times I neglected school? How much sleep I've missed? How many months I lived without sugar or carbs? How long I did not see my friends? Every day I have muscle aches and pains and still continue to train. I have been studying for over three months now and I haven't been to a student party. Today is the first day in over half a year that I drink alcohol, even though it doesn't fit into my training schedule. But I just wanted to see you again and spend time with all of you. So... Maybe you just fuck one less chick, take one less Selfie, and then maybe you'll get up to my level."

Wow. That was a good one. I couldn't think of a word to say against it. "One-nil to you," I admitted muttered. "As always." Leon replied simply, arms crossed over his chest. "Sorry... If I have offended you..." I kept mumbling. God, I hated being wrong. "You didn't even congratulate me." - "Sure I did!" But the man opposite shook his head. "Your words were 'So the best man won, can't be helped.´ Congratulations don't sound the same to me." When I heard it that way, I felt really ashamed of myself. I had really acted like an asshole... Just the fact that Leon could quote me so accurately told me that it had occupied him a lot... and also in his yellowish, shimmering eyes it was reflected how hurt he was, even if he wanted to suppress it. Apparently, he saw us more as friends than I had. I hadn't felt this bad in years. "Oh, man. Sorry, bro. Really." I sighed. "Now we've talked about it." Then a little smile popped up in his face, which relieved me. I'd only just realized how much I liked him. "I don't want to fight with you, Raihan," Leon also expressed my thoughts. "Especially not if you are reasonable." - "It was a really shitty thing to do..." With this I put the bottles on the work surface, took a few steps towards him. "You've always been my biggest competition. No one could ever compete with me, but then you came along... So if I said I was happy for you, I'd be lying. I have to be that honest..." Leon grinned understandably. "But I'm giving it to you, and congratulations, honestly and officially." I put my hand on his shoulder significantly, his gaze followed her, watching her rest on his shoulder. Again, I could not interpret the expression in his eyes. "I'm proud of you," I said sincerely, and Leon began to glow. "You've come a long way and you'll go further... In a few years, if not months, you'll be a star." It wasn't a lie, I really believed it. In my head I already saw him on all the covers of sports magazines and he would steal the show from all other athletes, no matter what. Because he was more handsome and had more charisma than all the others put together.

"This means a lot to me, Raihan." he smiled visibly grateful, looked me in the eye again. "And you will go your way, too, I just know it. You're strong after all." - "You don't have to suck up, man." I almost felt uncomfortable looking at him. He seemed to be shining me. No one had looked at me like that in a long time... if ever. "Let's go or Nessa will go crazy." I tried to free myself from this situation and pulled my hand back. I really liked him, but the intense eye contact was too much for me.

Half an hour and the first VodkaLemon later, Nessa and I put on one of our legendary rap performances. We turned the music up loud and danced all over Leon's bedroom. While she got tangled up in the words every now and then, I rapped along with the lyrics of the song absolutely flawlessly. But the way she let her dark hair fly, shining all over her face and enjoying the moment, I just couldn't wind her up with it. Desperate as he was, Piers drank his drink directly faster, while Leon only laughed at our wildly flailing gestures. As the beat softened, we took a dramatic final pose and then clapped off laughing. "We still got it." In love with herself, Nessa threw her hair back. I nodded my head with a grin of agreement and let myself sink back onto the bed next to Leon. "When is your album coming?" he asked amusedly. "This year." I replied smirking, filling my glass with fresh vodka. "We will end all careers!" Nessa threatened with a raised finger, just as I took a strong sip and settled down between me and Piers. "Said it, sis," I confirmed and toasted her as she raised her glass, too. "Spare us, please." Piers muttered. "The music industry's down anyway, we don't need you as rappers." - "For you, anything about music that isn't about death and destruction is bad." Nessa countered firmly, winking expressively. But all he directed his black and white mane at it. I noticed that Leon was obviously struggling to get the alcohol down. Nessa had not been stingy with the vodka and he had not drunk for a long time. He wanted to keep up, but he squinted his eyes with every sip or pulled his cap a little deeper into his face. "It's a different story. How come you two never hooked up? I've been asking myself that ever since I met you." Piers suddenly changed the subject, looked questioningly at Nessa and me. I raised my eyebrows in amazement, and she replied, "Because I don't go for assholes." - "Hey!" I threw in an artificially insulting remark. "Don't be fucking rude." - "Then tell me I'm wrong," Nessa replied, looking at me obliquely from the side. "I like you as a buddy, but the women you go out with are just like sex toys for you even though some of them really liked you. Feeling something for you is a guaranteed heartbreak. I don't even want that. You can be as hot and sexy as you want, and you are... unfortunately..." She sampled my entire body. She seemed more than taken with what she saw. "Damn, you are..." she sighed, waving air at herself as if she were hot. Leon then gave her a little giggle. I'd never heard him laugh like that before... and there it was again. That uninterpretable look. 

"Raihan, that would make me think." Piers addressed me. "Why? Just because I had the misfortune to fall for women who don't understand what a one-night stand or a purely sexual relationship is?" Having been lectured from my age, I was really out of it and I saw no fault in what I was doing. "I just want to have fun. Sex and nothing more. That's what I always say, too, bluntly. It's not my fault that the girls don't get it," I explained relentlessly. "If you're upfront about it, I really can't blame you..." was Leon's opinion, but Piers wasn't convinced. "Don't defend him too." - "We're all old enough." Leon shrugged unimpressed. "And if you're stupid enough to fall for him with his fuckboy image, it's your own fault. - "Wow, you're such a good friend." I growled as his gaze wandered to me with a grin. Of course he had expected this reaction. "I've missed you so much." Playfully I boxed into his side, which only made Leon laugh even more.

"Guys, why are we discussing this? We're not gonna get the heartbreaker out of him anyway." Bored, Nessa rolled her eyes, but then her gaze became diabolical. "Let's play something instead." Leon had finally emptied his first glass and casually reached for the vodka bottle, although I noticed how little he liked the taste. "What kind of game?" he asked curiously. "I wonder what? A drinking game!" - "What are we, 16?" Piers asked sceptically. "Listen, you buzz kill... ...if you're going to bitch about everything, you can go back home and lie down in your coffin." Nessa always picked on him for his dark looks, his penchant for horror movies and above all his taste in music, which is limited to various metal genres. But Piers always smiled these sayings charmingly away. "I've got an app with the most awesome tasks. Come on, guys. Whoever is still standing at the end wins!" Nessa was motivated. "Of course I'm still standing at the end," I yawned with a grin. "Hey, what makes you so sure?" Leon questioned critically. Of course, this rekindled his ambition. "It's simple, I'm 6´8 feet tall. I have much more area for the alcohol to circulate." He no longer had any objection to this killing argument, so he turned back to Nessa. "I'm in." Why would he do that to himself? He's already got that stuff pumped into him artificially. "Great! Raihan, it's all about you." She looked at me expectantly, as did Piers. But his gaze was just begging, "Please, don't." My only goal was simply to get completely drunk. I'm sure this game was perfect for that, so I nodded, "I'm in too." - "Why do you hate me?" Piers sighed, took a big sip. "This'll be fun." Leon tried to set it up while Nessa opened the app on her smartphone she'd been praising. "Well, I'll type in our names and then we'll be given tasks," she explained, dramatically holding up her phone. "Wait, what are the tasks?" Piers asked as if he had a bad premonition. As always, she remained unimpressed. "You'll see in a moment, my boring friend."

For a moment, even I wondered whether I really wanted this. My gaze glided over to Leon again, who actually already seemed to notice the alcohol. At least his eyes became more glassy. For a moment I looked at his cheek structure, his whole profile. His skin looked like it had been retouched. This must have been due to his healthy diet. Even his beard was perfectly trimmed. Had he always been so flawless? It didn't even make me jealous. I couldn't understand that feeling. "Nessa... oh, that's me." She giggled as she read the first assignment. "Do a striptease or take five big sips." What? That gave a good idea of what the game would be like. Now Piers seemed really panicked. "I'll drink to that. Ask me again in three rounds." She'd already had five drinks from her glass. Leon glanced at me fleetingly. Apparently, he had noticed me. But he just smiled. I was still irritated that he had been so offended by my behavior but had forgiven me so quickly... and was smiling at me now. That was anything but self-evident. I never knew anyone else like that.

"Leon..." Nessa now started, and he actually seemed quite tense about what was to come. "Write your ex that you miss her or take three sips." Without hesitation, Leon grabbed the glass he had clamped between his thighs. "Do you even have an ex?" I asked. On second thought, had I ever seen him with a woman? No, he was in a relationship with sports. "Yeah, of course." Leon replied with a smirk after drinking. "Your mother." - "Uh..." Piers laughed, while Nessa also snorted. "Oh, God. Now I have the pictures in my head." I rubbed my forehead. "It's true, Raihan, I'm your daddy," he kept right on going. "Leon, stop." Again, I boxed him lightly, but he fought me off.

"Okay, Raihan, you're up." The tone of her voice already made me think. She seemed far too enthusiastic about what she was going to read. "Tell your craziest sex story or take three sips." I, too, simply took my glass with a mild smile. "Boo!" Nessa scolded indignantly, as she hadn't expected me to, of course. "Why are you so boring?" - "With this gentleman here..." I pointed at myself. "...all bedtime stories remain secret. The ladies appreciate my discretion." - "Yeah, well... I guess you're not as great a fucker as you make out to be. Always post half-naked pictures, but then when you start with a girl, you twitch twice in her and you're done." Then the loudest, most shrill laugh I'd ever heard came out of Leon. He even turned bright red. Had it really been that funny for him or was he trying to cover up the fact that he was uncomfortable? I couldn't make any sense of it just now. Next to it Piers just grinned, but he was no measure of humour. Especially since he was next. "Listen, you're only angry because you'd like to have the experience yourself," I contradicted Nessa, who shook her head with a grin. "Believe me, sweetheart... I don't let girls in and out for nothing." As lasciviously as possible, I leaned forward, looked deep into her eyes. "I'm that good," I breathed in a deep voice. 

Then I winked at her, pulled up the corner of her mouth to a superior grin. Yes, she wanted to pretend to be cold, but I saw her swallow hard. While Piers just rolled his eyes, Leon next to me tugged at his cap and hair, almost as if he was nervous. I had smothered his giggles with it. Nessa also stroked a few strands behind her ear, trying to shake the blush off her face. "Yes, yes, you're awesome," she muttered, staring at her mobile. Simply because it was bothering her so much that I had just turned her on. "At least you have a healthy ego..." Piers grinned as he got up from the bed to pass to the one window opposite Leon's bed. With a quick flick of the wrist he opened it so he could light a cigarette. Immediately the sound of the rain was heard. "Just breathe outside, will you?" Leon asked him. "Yeah, sure." nodded Piers, leaning demonstratively out the window as he exhaled. "OK, you don't have to overdo it." Leon laughed at it, shaking his head. Again I looked at him briefly, for whatever reason I had to do this again. Every time he said something, I had to look at him. He replied again, smiled at me again.

"Piers..." Nessa simply wanted to continue with her drinking game so she could distract from her reaction. "Twerk for 20 seconds or take five sips." - "Pass me my glass." was his simple reaction, reaching out his arm so Leon could pass it to him. "Okay, guys. If we just drink now, it'll be really boring." - "I thought you wanted to drink. There's no pleasing you either." I smiled. "Besides, we'll do the exercises when we're drunk enough," Leon said. I nodded in agreement. "You can only speak for yourselves," Piers merely sighed, taking a puff from his cigarette. Less enthusiastic, Nessa threw back her long hair. "I really wonder why I'm friends with you... Raihan, pass me the tequila. I'm in for a quick shot in between." - "Good idea." Piers nodded and immediately grabbed the shot glasses that were on the desk beside him. I heard Leon sighing next to me very softly and I could understand it. If he really hadn't drunk for so long, it must have been incredibly exhausting for him. Actually I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do that, but for some reason I kept silent.

So we rushed down the tequila and I had to confess that even to me without lemon and salt this burning taste was almost too much. It felt as if gasoline had been poured down my throat. Leon could not suppress a cough. "Next round!" cried Nessa enthusiastically, so that I was really scared. She had already lifted her mobile phone again, ready to read the task. "Nessa, fake an orgasm or take five sips." - "Hah, so you're drinking that round, too. Tragic." I mocked her. But she just looked at me dismissively. "I'm not a party pooper like you." She had hardly finished the sentence when her eyes were closed and she began to sigh in the most sensual way possible. Critical looks were exchanged between Piers and me, while Leon drank from his glass in a tense way, although he didn't have to and was probably already nauseous. "Ah, ah..." Holy shit, she actually got louder and louder, put her head in her neck and grabbed her hair. I couldn't deny that it turned me on. Sure, I just hadn't shagged yet this week either. "Ah! Oh, God... I'm... I'm coming... Ah!" She ended her performance with a little cry of pleasure, pretending to gasp for breath. Then, smiling, she opened her eyes, made a little bowing motion. "Wow, you've got the biggest balls of us all." laughed Piers, who had smoked up by now and sat back down on his place on Leon's bed. "And I've got a hard-on..." I shook my head with a groan, which made Nessa laugh gloatingly. I could feel Leon looking at me from the side. I didn't consciously make eye contact with him, so I couldn't guess how he was looking at me.

"Well, men, I hope you'll take this as an opportunity to step it up a notch." she continued. "We'll do our best." was the first thing Leon uttered since her fake orgasm. "So, Raihan, make out with the person to your right, they refuse, you take five sips." I raised my eyebrows. I had no problem with that, of course. I didn't really expect to make out with Nessa, but at least I got some action. "Well, baby..." Smiling, I leaned forward and was about to put my lips on her. Piers was about to pull out his phone. Suddenly, she put her hand on my lips. "I'm not kissing you if you've already got a hard-on," she protested. Next to me, Leon gave a puff of air. Almost as if he was relieved. "But..." - "But nothing. Cheers, I'd say." That little... I should have known. I knew her well enough. Grumbling, I took the sips they gave me. I was definitely getting closer to my goal of getting drunk.

"Leon!" cried Nessa now beaming with joy. She finally got what she wanted. The party started to get going. "This is very interesting now." - "Oh, God." Leon said. "Be strong, brother." I whispered to him. "Take off a piece of clothing or take five sips." - "Five?" He looked at his vodkalemon in disgust, but shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well, whatever..." With these words he straightened up, took the cap off his head and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt. "Yes man!" Nessa shouted enthusiastically, wiggled back and forth. "Take it off!" yelled Piers into his hand, which he had shaped like a megaphone.

I, on the other hand, could not say anything at that moment, let alone look away. Fluently he pulled his shirt over his head, threw his hair back. My eyes wandered along his whole naked torso, I analyzed almost every muscle, up to the edge of his pants. That's when I noticed for the first time how round his butt actually was. Wow, had he always had such a cute ass? That was the alcohol talking... and that I was underfucked. "Oh, my God, Leon..." Nessa also seemed more than impressed. "You are... hot..." - "Can you sound less surprised?" he asked amusedly, threw his T-shirt aside and straightened his mane a little. "Sorry... it's just... Wow..." She was really carried away. "Thanks, I guess." Leon was a little embarrassed. I was still paralyzed and I wanted to force myself to stop staring at him. But I couldn't do it. My own thoughts confused me, because I was not jealous of his perfectly defined pectoral muscles or felt pressured to go training immediately. I... just found him attractive and I actually felt the need to touch that perfectly formed butt. Oh God, Raihan, get a grip! This is Leon, the guy who stole your scholarship, not some hot girl you met over the Internet. Of course not. They never had such a nice ass. My mouth was really dry. I felt no shame thinking of him that way, I just didn't understand it.

Suddenly Leon looked over at me. "Raihan, Cat got your tongue?" - "Seemingly..." I said. "I, uh..." What the hell was I saying? Skeptically, Nessa squinted her eyes as she looked at me. Damn, did she notice how I was staring at Leon - no, almost drooling? "Somebody's drunk, huh?" She asked me. Was she trying to save my ass? "The tequila was shot," I said, smiling at her. I wasn't quite sure what she was thinking now, if she had really noticed how I had been staring at Leon and with what background.

"Then I guess we'd better get back to it..." Nessa winked at me, looked at her mobile. All right, she had perceived it and interpreted it exactly as I had feared. Now she thought I was keen on Leon. "So... Oh..." She paused briefly, took a deep breath. "All of you, tell me who in the group you would have sex with. If you refuse, you'll have to take five sips. Nessa begins." - "Why always five?" Leon whimpered, sighed and put his head back. Shit, don't be so hot. I was drunk, just drunk. No more, no less. 

"After what has just been revealed to me, I must honestly follow my heart and take Leon." He threw his head back in front of me. "What?!" - "Sorry, sweetie. I have no choice with a body like yours." Nessa grinned cheekily. "You'll take me, even though Raihan is right next to me?" he was still confused. "Raihan... who wants this worn-out product?" I growled, but she held her tongue out to me. "Who will you take?" - "You, of course. You're the only woman." - "That's no argument." Why did she steer the conversation this way now? "I like them both." - "But I don't." - "Aren't you curious?" Nessa asked. "At least I was." Maybe a little. "No." - "Not everyone is bisexual, Nessa," Piers objected. "You can't force it." - "I don't intend..." With that she suddenly fell silent and the conversation was over. Silently, Leon just stared at his glass and drank the five sips from nothing. "Huh... why..." Nessa got the word stuck in her throat. I too was confused, but I did not question why he did not want to answer the question. "Okay, I guess it's my turn." Piers also went over Leon's silence. "I'll take Raihan." - "Excuse me?!" - "Hey, you might not be curious, but I am." He raised his hands apologetically. "Besides, one of us has to test whether you're really "that good." - "Very good point." Nessa agreed with him. "Oh wow, that I also have feelings and am not a test object, doesn't even occur to you?" I asked angrily. "Feelings? Since when?" grinned Piers. "Come on, be my sex toy." - "And you say I'm disgusting." I was outraged, simply exposed to the laughter of my friends. "Disgusting I never said. I just think you're out of line. But since I say I only want to have sex with you, by your logic, it shouldn't be a problem." So I didn't say anything. It was stupid. "He was beaten at his own game." Nessa was also very pleased.

"Is everything okay with you?" I had to ask Leon whispering while they laughed still, because he was so quiet. In general, he behaved sometimes very differently than I knew him. "I'm... just a little drunk." In fact, you could hear the liquor coming from him quite clearly. But was that really all? He quickly emptied his glass, only to move on to the next one. "Maybe you've had enough," I tried to tell him, but Leon shook his head, downed the next batch of vodka. "I know what I can handle." As if. He couldn't if he hadn't had a drink in six months. What was wrong with him? I guess it just came to me that he needed it. His life was all about training and college. He must have been under a lot of pressure. Because just starting to study at this elite university was not enough, of course he had to make it and I knew him well enough to know that he would only be satisfied with an excellent degree. "Another round of tequila?" Determined, he lifted the bottle of tequila we had stored on the bed between his pillows. "Absolutely." Nessa agreed most readily. I shook my head inside because I already saw Leon hanging over the toilet bowl, but still I just held my shot glass up so he could fill it. I tried not to stare too much at his naked upper body. I just had to roll my eyes over myself and after we toasted, I swallowed this burning stuff, hoping my brain would stop with these thoughts. 

"Next task?" asked Piers curiously, as he too was beginning to enjoy the game. "Oh, it's not so stupid, is it?" Nessa smirked and started to read the next task. "Oh, we've had it like that before," she said. "Leon, make out with the person to your right, they refuse, you take five sips." His shot glass almost slipped out of his hand. Fleetingly, he looked over at me with widened eyes, only then did I really realize that I was the person to his right. Uncertain, he bit his lower lip, seemed to be thinking about what to do. Without even approaching me, he finally lifted his glass of vodka. "Hey, who says I refuse?" I heard myself ask. What?! What the hell, Raihan? Instantly, Leon's gaze came back to me, even more shocked than before. "Now... this is where it gets really interesting..." Piers murmured softly while Nessa was speechless. "You're drunk enough, I can hardly be blamed for you drinking any more. Besides, this is a party, isn't it?" I continued. "Unless, of course, you're afraid." Leon's gaze suddenly became superior. "You think I dare not?!" Where did this lead to? Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? 

For a moment we just looked into each other's eyes until Leon placed his two glasses against the wall and leaned over to me. All of a sudden my heart was really racing, faster and faster the closer he came to me and before I really understood it, I could feel his lips on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for your comments and kudos so far. :)
> 
> By the way, I'm sometimes tweeting about this little story on my twitter @katharizzle, so follow me there if you're interested and want to keep up with my madness... and if you want to know when a new chapter is on it's way!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend. xx

Chapter 2

Actually, I had thought we would press our lips briefly together and this thing would be over. But... Leon's lips felt really good. They were surprisingly soft, and the way he kissed me was more confident than I knew. His beard gently scratched my chin, which I found incredibly pleasant. If I was honest, I didn't want this moment to end. But... we were supposed to make out, right? That was the actual task and not a simple, short touch of our lips. Besides, my lack of sex had combined with the alcohol in my blood and defeated my sanity, so I wrapped my arms around Leon's upper body, pressed him against me and bit into his lower lip. In response he twitched slightly and sighed deeply. So deep it sent a shiver down my spine. Not only did he comply, but he responded to my lip movements by slipping his tongue between my lips. For some reason I had to grin and played a little with it, gently sliding my own tongue against it. Leon also took me into his arms because of this, moving even closer to me. The need to grab his bum and caress his naked breast grew immeasurably. I lost myself completely in this kiss. At no point did I think about the fact he was a man. I just enjoyed the rush. "Oh... wow..." Nessa breathed somewhere far away. "You're such a good kisser... Wow..." Leon sounded really out of it when he purred these words. "I'm glad you like it..." I hardly managed to finish this sentence, as I immediately felt his tongue against mine again and he closed his hands crawling around my neck. Fuck it, if he went off like that, I could at least stroke his back and reach into his hair. I was so fucking hot... I wanted to push him back, get on top of him and... 

"Do you two want to be alone?" Piers suddenly asked with a sardonic undertone, bringing me back to reality. But this immediately hit me all the harder. Suddenly I let Leon out of my arms, moved away from him. He himself also seemed more than perplexed about what had just happened. His face was glowing in the deepest red and he looked stunning like that. I would love to jump on him again immediately... With one hand he straightened his hair, the other he held his crotch as casually as possible to camouflage that he was definitely hard. I could tell, because I was. "You enjoyed that more than you should have. So much for not everyone being bisexual." Nessa sighed visibly happy as we had just confirmed her view that sexuality was fluid. "But it was hot. Thank you for that sexy show. It's my dream for tonight." I still had to get my thoughts in order. That kiss... I almost went so far as to say that it was the hottest, best kiss of my life... and I had had it with Leon of all people? No, I refused to believe that. As well as I could in my clouded brain, I went through all the memories, but no kiss seemed comparable. I probably just forgot about it. I just had to. "That was our job, remember?" I asked back snappishly. "And you enjoyed it very much, you can't deny it." Piers was convinced. "That... was just a kiss... with some tongue..." It was almost impossible for Leon to form a straight sentence, his voice was quite fragile and he too seemed to still hang on my lips in his thoughts. For a moment I wondered how things would have gone on if we had really been alone.

"I... need a shot..." he muttered absently, grabbing the tequila. He couldn't look me in the eye. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at him... again. Was I really so drunk that he made me so confused? "Wow Leon, don't exaggerate!" Frightened as he was, Piers took the bottle away from him as he did not feel the need to pour anything into his glass. He drank the tequila straight from the bottle. "Hey!" he tried to demonstrate, but he sounded too much like a slur. "You've really had enough. Maybe you should get a glass of water," Nessa calmly suggested. She tried not to sound preachy or worried, knowing that Leon did not like to be patronized. "Is... maybe not wrong at all..." he even agreed with her, whereupon I sighed with a great relief. It was really better that he stopped drinking. 

A bit awkwardly he climbed down from his bed. I could see how hard it was for him to just stand up. Just like that he managed to get into a straight stance, as dizzy as he was. But he had no more body tension whatsoever, so he staggered to the side. I immediately jumped up to catch him and prevented him from falling. "Drunk off his ass, poor guy..." shook Piers' head. "He should not have tried to keep up with us. We're the ones with more experience in that area." Nessa added, but I couldn't pay attention to either of them right now. I was too focused on Leon, who now looked up at me confused. Our first eye contact since the kiss. "Everything okay?" - "Yeah, sure." He nodded, but then had to giggle silly-sounding. "You're a real hero, Raihan, jumping up to catch me." - "If you think that's so funny, next time I'll just let you hit the floor." I ironically returned. But that only made him laugh even more, and he threw his head back and his flowing hair fell over his shoulders. Even though his eyes were glassy from the alcohol, they shone at me. That was probably the most honest laugh I had seen from him today since our conversation in the kitchen. For some reason, I just had to give it back. 

But he should quickly regret his rapid head movement, because instantly his laughter froze. Suddenly he turned white as a sheet, as if he were sick. I could almost imagine what was about to happen. "Raihan... I hope you don't understand what I'm about to do as a reaction to the kiss." Leon pressed tightly through his closed lips, put his hands on his mouth and disengaged from my arms to stagger towards the bathroom as fast as possible. Again and again I heard him choking and ranting. "I knew he'd puke today..." I whispered, shaking my head, and looked at him thinking. "As long as he hits the toilet." Nessa giggled slightly gloating. But I couldn't really laugh at Leon's situation. I was just too worried about him. Sure, he had just overdone it and it would pass, but he was just feeling bad and I didn't want to leave him alone with it. How automatically I followed him, even though Nessa shouted "He'll be fine, Raihan! Let him puke in peace.", which ended in another wild giggle.

Without hesitation, I wanted to enter with a softly asking "Leon?" into the bathroom. "Don't come in!" I was asked by the man I was speaking to between his choking sounds. "It's really not nice in here!" - "Don't be silly. I can handle it." I turned off the tap and went into the room against his will. For a moment I was impressed by this perfectly cleaned, modern bathroom. The floor was covered with shiny black tiles and I noticed that he had a rain shower. Simply because I'd like one myself. "Rai... han... Get out..." I then heard from a Leon clutching the edge of the toilet seat. He tried to look up to me, suppressing the fact that something kept coming up to him. "Don't be so proud, I just want to help you," I contradicted, got down on my knees next to him and drove over his back reassuringly. His skin was just as warm as when we kissed. Even now this kiss was cheating itself into my thoughts again. "But..." He could not complete the sentence, however, because the nausea overpowered him again and he had to bend over the toilet bowl again. "It's okay," I reassured him calmly, placing my hand, which was actually much too large, on his forehead to keep his hair out of his face while he threw up miserably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that some of the vomit had already landed just above his chest. "... but I'm uncomfortable with that." he babbled. "Don't be, Leon." I whispered softly, hoping he wouldn't feel so bad. "There's nothing wrong with that."

When he lifted his head a little bit again, I flushed the toilet. The murmur echoed once through the wide bathroom. Reluctantly, Leon looked over at me, which made me realize how much his eyes had watered. "I made such a fool of myself..." he moaned and looked away again, as he was obviously too ashamed to look at me. By now he sounded only absolutely drunk, not a word was clear and the pronunciation of each letter seemed to cost him an incredible amount of concentration. "Didn't you..." Slowly I shook my head, stroking him through those strands of hair that I held out of his face. I really didn't want to see him like that and I didn't mean that he was covered in vomit. I didn't want to see him unhappy. "But... I'm the only one who got drunk... that fast." It took me a while to understand him. "Because you haven't had a drink in ages, it's obvious that your body can't handle the alcohol at all. It doesn't make you worse or weaker." By now I knew quite well how he thought. This convulsive tendency towards perfection, nothing was allowed to go any different than he planned. He had to be the best, he had to be the star. Everyone had to admire him. For years, he has made his life unnecessarily difficult. Like me, he came from a good family and that made a lot possible for him, including this huge apartment, although he was not working at the moment. Maybe he felt obliged to always give his best performance. But that was no reason to always have to be perfect. In the long run, he destroyed himself.

"But Nessa and Piers made fun of me too..." - "You know those two. They need that, otherwise they are not happy and most of all they make fun of each other anyway,” I wanted to joke. "You're usually so confident and quick-witted. Don't let it get to you." But Leon did not respond to my attempt to encourage him. Weakly he clung to the toilet seat so that he could sit upright at all. When he raised his hand to wipe his mouth, I stopped him by grabbing that same hand. "Wait... I got this..." I said. Leon's gaze lifted again towards me, in him lay disbelief. "Can you stand up?" - "Sure." he tried to say as surely as possible. Nevertheless, he wobbled threateningly as he tried to stand up demonstratively. So I continued to give him some support, although Leon clearly wanted to make it on his own. 

Briefly I looked around. Since it was the fastest, easiest solution, I grabbed one of the toilet paper rolls and tore off a few sheets. "Look at me." I asked Leon softly, which he hesitantly did. He had to stretch himself a little to be able to look me in the face, although he was not small in himself. I was just ridiculously tall. With a little smile, I first dabbed the tears from his irritated eyes and then moved on to his mouth, to those beautiful lips... and the thoughts of that kiss came once again back to me. Wow, I hated my brain.

Actually, Leon wanted to back off, I could tell by his body language. "You really have nothing to be ashamed of." I emphasized once again. "I just want to help you." - "You shouldn't have seen me like this..." he whispered insecurely. "I could've done this on my own." - "But you don't have to." With these words I took a fresh sheet of toilet paper to clean the stain on his chest as well. I tried not to stare at him as much as before, although his body made it difficult for me. "I'm just so embarrassed..." I looked at his face again. "I mean... you're cleaning up my vomit." - " Yeah, I know..." I sighed with a grin. "I had a different idea about my Saturday night, too. Just be glad that I like you a little bit." - "Raihan, I..." But as he could say absolutely nothing that could push me away from him in any way, I shook my head. "Just stop it, Leon. It's all okay..." Speechless, he looked up at me for a moment, his eyes seemed empty. His sense of balance had still not improved, so he staggered against the sink just behind him. "Look out!" I quickly grabbed his wrist. But apparently that didn't really get through to him, as distant as he seemed at the moment. "You'd better lie down." - "Mmm..." That's all I got from him. "Or are you still sick?" I asked him, just to be sure. "Do you think you'll throw up again?" - "What?" - "Whether you throw up again." Shit, how drunk and certifiable could you get? The best thing to do was for Nessa and Piers to leave, so he could have some peace. I wasn't comfortable leaving him all alone, though. In his confused state he only had to get out of bed once more and fall down unhappily... No, I could not be responsible for that.

"No... I'm just tired..." mumbled Leon, barely holding his head up. That was my cue. I casually threw the toilet paper in the toilet, flushed it away. "I'll take you back to the bedroom." I then told him. I still talked to him very calmly so he would stop being embarrassed. I put my arm around him and gently pulled him out of the bathroom with me. With every step he hardly managed to put them straight, so that I had a lot of trouble supporting him. I feared that the sudden movement would make him feel sick again, but I managed to drag him back to his bedroom without complications.

In the meantime Piers had lit another cigarette and Nessa's gaze immediately wandered to us when we entered the room again. Sighing I smiled at them both while Leon's head hung weakly on his shoulder. He was getting heavier and heavier in my arm so I took him to his bed as quickly as possible. "Oh dear..." she worried and instantly jumped up from this bed so that I could carefully put Leon down. It was like he weighed five tons, the way he just fell on the mattress. "How are you?" Nessa asked, bending over him. Again, there was only one "Mh..." from him. Grumbling, he turned his face into his pillow. "That's why you've got to know your limits, kids." Piers sighed skeptically at the scene. "Don't talk like that. He's really miserable." Nessa hissed at him. "I'm just saying," Piers remained unimpressed. Shaking her head, Nessa turned away from him, hurried over to the room door. "I'll get him some water," she said. "Great, thanks!" I answered and fell to the edge of the bed with Leon. "Why did he get so drunk?" Piers asked critically, pressed his cigarette out by the window. "It was obvious he couldn't stand it." - "I don't know, man, I just..." I'd never seen him drunk before, really. We had never really been to parties together, either. Groaning in pain, Leon turned on his back with the words "My head..." and held his arm protectively over his eyes. "Leon, lie on your side, please." I asked him and immediately got up again to roll him back into his previous position. "Raihan," he grumbled vaguely. "But I'm dizzy. The bed is spinning." - "If you lie on your back and throw up again, you might choke on your vomit, you know?" I wanted to make him understand, but Leon just mumbled in reaction. "Wow, since when are you so considerate?" Piers raised his eyebrows with a little grin. "Do you have a heart, by any chance?" - "Should I let him suffocate?" I questioned critically. He wasn't even able to stand up on his own at the time. I just took responsibility. "Then you might get my place at the university." Leon muttered. I even had to smile at that line. "Don't tempt me," I replied, and he smiled wearily. He never opened his eyes at any time.

"Here!" With a big glass of water in her hand, Nessa returned from the kitchen, put it on the nightstand next to Leon's bed. She looked at him, kneeled down and gently rubbed his hair. "You'll feel better tomorrow, Leon." - "Yes, I'm sure..." Again he moaned. "Because I'll be dead." She giggled, but then said seriously: "I've fetched you some water. Drink it slowly or it won't stay in there long, okay?" - "Mh..." - "I hope this has taught you a lesson," Piers sighed. For a moment there was silence. I was not quite sure if Leon had fallen asleep. At least he wasn't moving anymore. "Maybe..." I began to say after a while. "...it would be better if you left now." - "And you?” Piers legitimately asked. "I don't know if it's right to leave him all alone." I didn't care what they thought of me now. All that mattered to me was that I could keep an eye on Leon and take care of him when I needed to. Maybe after that night they thought I had some homosexual tendencies, but that was bullshit and as soon as I went on with my normal life with all his women, those thoughts would disappear just as quickly. I just wanted to make up for hurting him. "I don't think you have to worry too much. He'll just sleep it off and wake up with the fattest hangover of his life," Piers felt. But Nessa also seemed insecure. "I don't know, Piers. Maybe it's really better if at least one of us stays with him and Raihan has taken pretty good care of him so far. It's just to be on the safe side." - "He's just drunk, not ill." He just shrugged, then looked back at me. "But do what you think is right." - "Then I'll stay." I answered firmly, looking back down at Leon, who was now clearly in a drunken coma. Probably Piers was right, he would just sleep through tomorrow. Still, I wouldn't get a wink of sleep if I went home now.

"Come on, Piers, let's find another bar." Still dewy, Nessa pushed him from the side. He just looked back hard. "No rap!" - "Yeah, okay. You pick the place. Maybe I'll pick up a tattooed biker guy... or a biker lady, we'll see." She laughed while Piers rolled his eyes, only to smile afterwards.

When the apartment door behind them fell into the lock, I only really realized what I had just done. It was obvious to me that I had behaved very differently from what was typical for me, and also that my friends had noticed that very well. Now I stood all alone in the hallway of this quiet apartment and thought about where exactly I should sleep. Of course, I could lie down on the couch in his living room, but I could not keep an eye on Leon there. I didn't mind the thought of sleeping in his bed, but I didn't want him to think anything wrong. Anyway, this evening had gone totally different than I had planned. The fact that I had enjoyed this kiss so much, even wanted more with him, and now I just couldn't let go of these thoughts, confused me.

Tired, I dragged myself back into the bedroom where Leon had not moved a bit. His hair covered half his face, his arms stretched out from him. I looked at him thoughtfully as he lay there sleeping peacefully. Oh damn... If I had just stayed the fuck home and jerked off, I wouldn't be so confused now. Carefully I pulled the blanket from under Leon's body and he took a deep breath. "Don't wake up." I whispered alarmed when I noticed he blinked a few times. "Go back to sleep, you'll soon feel better." Whether Leon really noticed me, I didn't really know. He couldn't open his eyes wide enough. I waited a few seconds for him to fall back asleep, then I put the blanket over him. Just as I was about to put my hands back and straighten up, I heard a faint "Raihan..." from him. Was he dreaming? I was far too exhausted and drunk to question it any further myself.

After I had turned off the light, I sneaked to the other side of the bed, without thinking about it any further, to sink into the sheets next to him. Though I had no blanket now, that did not bother me any further. It was rather unusual for me to be fully clothed. Normally I only slept in boxer shorts or completely naked. But I really could not do that. I stretched out once, took a deep breath. Staring at the ceiling I listened to Leon's calm breath until I looked over at him once more. He lay with his back to me and for some reason I wanted to stroke over his shoulder. However, I just closed my eyes and dozed off after only a few minutes. 

At some point I woke up because the sun blinded me and especially because I could hardly breathe. Something lay uncomfortably heavy on me. Sleepy, I tried to open my eyes. Just below my field of vision I spotted a tuft of hair and as I looked deeper down I realized that it was Leon lying on top of me. My skull was hammering and in my mouth cavity I had a disgusting, furry feeling and generally I was not able to understand where I was and what was happening around me. He had clasped me tightly, his head pressed against my chest. Slowly yesterday evening came back, especially the kiss. I... had made out with him and now he was lying here on top of me like this? Actually, I should sit up as fast as possible and hit him with whatever he could think of to cuddle me. But looking at him made it impossible. In waves his purple shimmering hair fell down his back over his shoulders. No, I didn't think he was beautiful now. Not at all. Probably, in his drunken state, he hadn't noticed that he had wrapped himself around me anyway. So I had no reason to be mad at him. That deep down, I wished I had taken off my hoodie so I could feel his skin against mine, I ignored. Gently I put my hand on his head, ran my fingertips through some of his hair. No, it wasn't right to touch him while he was asleep. I immediately put my hand down, as hard as it was. So I just kept looking at him, as much as my eyes were burning, because the sun was just too bright for me right now. 

However, the sight was not granted to me for long, for suddenly Leon took a deep breath and moved slightly. Shit, he seemed to wake up. Fleetingly I thought about what I should do. I decided to just close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. So I could only feel him stretching and yawning lightly on me. His head rose slightly from my chest and he took a stagnant breath as if he was shocked at himself. Slowly he pushed himself off me, unfortunately. Apparently he too needed a moment to realize what had happened. For quite a long time it was absolutely silent. For a moment I thought he had fallen asleep again, then I felt the mattress moving slightly under me. From the sounds I heard, I assumed that Leon had got up. A clinking and a few sipping noises followed, he must have been drinking from the water Nessa had put out for him. Then I could hear him leaving the room by his footsteps. Now was actually the perfect time to pretend to wake up. Where was my cell phone? Had I even had it in my hand last night? I hadn't gotten around to it...

Groaning, I sat up straight and actually pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. The battery was running low, but I could see that it was already 11 a.m. and that Nessa had written me three messages, not to mention all the Instagram notifications. I also got a message from a girl I had last fucked. "I miss your dick." she had written to me, how classy. Still, I had to grin contentedly and I was already starting to answer her. "Hey, good morning." I immediately looked over at the door. A still tired Leon smiled at me, a little uneasy. "Morning." I replied, dropped my cell phone next to me, punished with disrespect, and gave him a big look. "How do you feel?" - "As if someone had hit me on the head with a hammer." he tried to joke. "But at least I'm not sick anymore.” I gave him back a smile and said, "That's progress.” With a nod, he sank down on the bed just beside me. "I'll never do that again," he muttered, cracking his neck, looking around. "We slept with the bottles and glasses in the bed," he said laughing, which is why I only noticed them now. They had been lying next to me between the pillows, the empty glasses had been all over the mattress. "How could it escalate like that?" I asked stunned. "That's what happens when you drink with Nessa and Piers." Leon laughed, but then became strangely quiet. Again he tugged his hair a bit. He had already done that a few times yesterday.

"Thank you for last night, Raihan," he finally whispered. He obviously had trouble keeping eye contact with me while he did it. "Oh..." I said. "It's only natural." - "No, it's not..." Leon contradicted me. "When I puked, you held the hair out of my face and cleaned me up... Not everybody does that. Especially not after what happened between us. - "One thing has nothing to do with the other." I shook my head, even if it still wouldn't convince Leon. "I'm just surprised you remember so much." I changed the subject because of that. "Me too." he agreed with a small laugh. "And that I'm still alive..." I wonder if he remembered the kiss. Unconsciously my eyes flitted from his face to his still naked torso. Suddenly I had it in my ear again, how he whispered to me that I was a good kisser. Should I mention the kiss? That it didn't change anything between us? That I wasn't ashamed to have kissed him? And should I say anything about the fact that he had slept on top of me and cuddled up against me at night? Or should that come from him? 

"Are you hungry?" Leon asked me and wiped me out of my thoughts. He had already got up. "Would you like something to eat?" - "No, thanks. I'm still too sick to eat." I was really surprised that he was so fit. Sure, the tiredness was still written all over his face and he talked a little hoarse. But he felt fitter than me. Hopefully he really was and didn't put on his proud, strong front again. He nodded understandingly. "At least a coffee? I've got some brewed." - "I never say no to coffee." I answered promptly, which made Leon smile at my enthusiasm. "I'll get you some. You can stay here.” – “No, I'll come with you. I was getting up anyway." was my reaction. Actually, I just wanted to talk to him a little. Quickly, albeit painstakingly, I lifted myself out of bed with my cell phone in my hand and went over to him. "Okay." Leon nodded at me, but took a step towards his closet. "I'll just put on a T-shirt." With these words he had also ripped it open, went through one of the stacks of different shirts. Oh, actually, you don't have to. I like what I see... stop. I realized I couldn't blame these thoughts on the alcohol. I was definitely not drunk anymore. "Not that you're gonna get too envious," he joked as he put on a plain black shirt. Demonstrating, Leon tapped himself on his abs before pulling it all the way down. "I don't know the word envy," I countered. "No, not at all." it came back ironically from him. Meanwhile he straightened his disheveled hair once and threw it over his shoulder. For a short time he caught me completely again, I had to really concentrate, not just staring at him, but listening to him. That he said "Let's go." I only understood when he looked at me urgently, so that I finally started to move.

When I entered the kitchen, a message from my mobile phone flashed up that the battery was about to run out. Only 5% left... "Oh, shit, you got a charger cord?" - "On the table." Leon pointed to the kitchen table right under one of the windows. While he poured us some coffee, I plugged in my cell phone, sat down on one of the chairs, and checked exactly what Nessa had written to me. The first message was a selfie of herself and Piers, who had three cigarettes in his mouth at the same time. She herself had a huge but half-empty beer glass in her hand, which she proudly held up. The photo was completely blurred and screamed for alcohol excess. "Our night was sexier than yours." she had written. Followed by a simple "Right?" with a winking emoji. What was she referring to?

"How are you guys doing? Is Leon still alive?" was the last one she wrote this morning. That woman was incredible. She had lasted longer than us and had been awake before us. "We are both alive." I replied and closed the chat. That's when I noticed the "I miss your dick" message again. Even though I didn't really want to see her, I opened our chat. Better than not having any fun at all this weekend. "Here." That's what Leon used to shove my coffee in my face. "Oh, thanks." Still thinking about what I could write to her, I looked up at him, took the cup out of his hand. By chance, I touched his fingertips on it. He seemed to draw the air in sharply. His look separated from mine, went down directly to my mobile phone. Perplexed, he blinked as I wondered whether he had read the message. He had. It didn't look like me at all, but it was actually a little uncomfortable. "That's kinda bitter." Leon sighed, then turned away from me, "What?" I didn't understand what he meant. "That she only misses your cock and not you." Over his shoulder, he gave me a superior look. "As a person you must be really boring."- "You suck, Leon." I rolled my eyes. But his reaction was simply the middle finger. He grabbed his own coffee cup and hopped onto the work surface opposite me. Again he smiled at me. "And yet here you are. I must be doing something right." He was right, though. In silence I drank from my coffee, which tasted really good. Now this boy could make coffee, he could not be serious. Sighing, I put my cell phone aside without answering the lady, which Leon watched quite closely. "I never thought I would see you again." It seemed to me as if he had said this sentence unconsciously, as surprised as Leon himself was about himself. "Why is that?" I asked with raised eyebrows. For a moment he had to think about that. "Well..." he started and put his head back into the neck. He had no idea he looked so incredibly seductive, did he? Otherwise he wouldn't do that to me. How could he look like that now after last night when he was hanging over the toilet puking? 

"First of all, we don't go to the same school anymore, then I stole your scholarship, and after that you didn't get in touch with me... Sure, I thought I'd never see you again," he continued. "You didn't steal shit from me. You earned that scholarship, we've been through this." I replied. "With what you said yesterday, you were right: If I put as much effort into my training as I put into my Instagram profile and my sex life, I would make it further. You... really woke me up." I was amazed at my own honesty. "You're welcome." Leon smiled. "Speaking of which: Do you still work out at that gym across from the Wyndon Stadium?" That he still knew that… "I have my first training session with my personal coach in that gym on Monday after classes. If it goes well, I will train with him there regularly. So maybe I'll see you there." - "Oh!" I said, with a playful, classy-sounding tone. "His Majesty now has a personal coach. - "Fuck you!" Leon hissed back. "There's that envy again." I leaned back in my chair, laughing. As my laughter echoed, his smile suddenly softened and he blinked at me. "Sure, I'd love to. If you tell me the time, I'll be there." I smirked. "I must show you how much I've improved." - "I can't wait." Leon gave me back my grin, but it quickly became pitiful. "Although, of course, You're still no competition to me." - "You say that in your hubris." - "That has nothing to do with hubris, that's just my experience." Leon countered, making me laugh again. "Wow, I really missed these arguments," I had to admit. "You wouldn't have had to miss them at all if you hadn't ignored me so coldly." He really couldn't help himself. "You always have to have the last word, don't you?" – “You know me, Raihan.”

An hour later I was on my way home, simply because I wanted to change my clothes and take a shower. At no point did the kiss come up or that he had slept on me. Actually it did not surprise me, because I could imagine that Leon was probably quite ashamed of it. The kiss was certainly more unpleasant for him than for me, because he had pushed his tongue into my throat so emphatically when he was drunk that I still got hot when I thought about it. "So, Monday at 4:00 p.m.?" Leon asked me goodbye as I was already out the door. Quickly I turned back to him again. "Sure." I nodded at him, whereupon he smiled again, but looked down briefly as if he was thinking about what else he should say. "Good luck sobering up completely," I said to break the silence. "You too." Leon returned, blinked at me once more. Wordlessly, I looked back at him, gazing at him closely. "Bye." I pressed out at some point. "Bye." With that, he closed his apartment door between us. Was that just kind of weird? That goodbye had been abrupt and... just weird.

My slight headache got worse again because of the disgusting air in the subway. Tired, I leaned against one of the doors, waited until I was finally home and could lie down again. When I closed my eyes, because the light in the subway was too bright for me, I suddenly had Leon's sigh in my ears during our kiss. I immediately opened my eyelids again. It could not be that this kiss did not let me go even when sober. I was annoyed by myself. It had been a stupid kiss over a drinking game, and as if that wasn't bad enough, I still thought Leon was attractive. I had to do something about it. I sighed and pulled my iPhone out of my pocket. If I wanted to forget that kiss, I had to get on with my normal life. So I reopened the chat with my last superficial hookup and typed a response to her "I miss your dick."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuck..." With a pressed hum I reached my climax shortly after the girl below me. While she was only shivering and still panting slightly, I wasn't even really out of breath. Extremely pleased and satisfied looking she rolled over on her back after I had withdrawn from her, lolling a little and caressing my hips as I was about to remove the condom. God, I hated sex with a condom. But it just wasn't possible any other way with my lifestyle. Otherwise, worst-case scenario, I'd become a father sooner than I wanted to. "That was amazing... you really got it down..." I heard her purr. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted me to kiss her. A little reluctantly I leaned down to her, gave her a quick kiss on the lips before I pushed myself out of her bed and escaped her hands. Confused, she sat up straight. "Why are you already standing up? I thought we'd cuddle a little longer." - "I'm not into cuddling..." I sighed defensively, casually threw the condom into the trash can next to her desk and grabbed my boxer shorts from the floor. "And..." Hesitantly she looked at me, which I answered somewhat bored. "... would you like to order some food or see a movie?" - "What are we?" I had to ask her, slightly amused. "A couple?" And then her features became completely obscured. Her shocked look confused me even more. "You wrote that you missed my dick. I wasn't thinking about love at this moment," I told her as I got into my sweatpants and finally threw on my hoodie. "So..." Once again she pondered, searching for the right words. "But maybe we could be more than that." - "Honey, I'll tell it like it is: I'm not gonna be your boyfriend." I made her understand. "We're just fucking, that's all." Maybe I shouldn't have said it so clearly, because her eyes got so dark all of a sudden, I thought she was gonna kill me right there and then.

"On that note, have a nice day." I smiled at her. "And for the orgasm: You're welcome." I just had to get out of her apartment or she'd lock me in the basement. I moved quickly and aimed straight for her front door. Already, I had the door handle in my grip and wanted to push it down, when she nagged out of her bedroom: "You're such an asshole, Raihan! - "Tell me something new." I just returned, ripped the door open and walked out of that annoying situation.

After walking down two floors, I stopped for the time being and had to collect myself a little. Everything was boiling inside me, I could hardly breathe because of tension. "Shit!" I cursed with rage. As I could not get it under control, I kicked the metal banister with full force. The impact echoed through the entire staircase, while my foot began to hurt. Nothing had changed. My head was still completely focused on that damn kiss. I had just made a perfectly formed chick scream and all I could hear in my mind was Leon's sighing. Groaning I rubbed my face, set myself in motion again. The shock at how little fun I had had with sex was just as deep. I just had to keep going, meet more girls and really fuck every one of them. If that wouldn't help me forget about a simple kiss, I no longer understood the world. Especially since that kiss had happened with a guy. A guy I'd been in a sports rivalry with for years.

Outside, the cold wind blew directly into my face. In the meantime it had started raining again, so I pulled the hood of my sweater over my head. I didn't feel like going to work out at home as I had planned. Actually, I just wanted to order a pizza... and if I was completely honest with myself, which was hard, I wanted to call Leon. Out of nowhere, a mobile phone suddenly appeared from heaven and crashed to pieces on the ground. It took a few seconds until I realized this correctly. What the... "You forgot your cell phone!" it echoed from above me, whereupon I looked up. The girl I had just been in bed with was smiling at me from her apartment window. Apparently she had been waiting for me when I got downstairs. It was only now that I really realized what had just happened here. I stared stunned at the remaining pieces of glass. My iPhone... was broken. "You bitch!" I fired up to her. But with her middle finger she just slammed the window shut and left me in disgrace. It was Sunday. I couldn't get a new phone today. What did I do now? Alone, the idea of being without a mobile for less than 24 hours was... unpleasant. Fuckin' hell. Annoyed, I picked up the already soaked remains of my broken iPhone from the sidewalk and ran on as fast as I could, hoping that nobody had seen the scene.

The rest of the Sunday I spent with training. Without music and without posting on the internet. For the first time I really noticed how dependent I was on my mobile phone. Towards evening I just lay bored in front of the TV without watching the program at all. It felt really isolated from the world... and I really would have liked to at least write to Leon and ask him how he was doing. Probably while I had slept another two hours before I went on my sex date, he had probably already done some sports with a hangover. So much for my resolution that I would invest more time in my training than in my sex life. Even now my biggest problem was that I didn't have a cell phone, while Leon was probably just afraid that his hangover would make it impossible for him to train for one day as he wanted. Hopefully he didn't overdo it and took it easy on himself. With this thought I just fell asleep in front of the TV at some point. 

So I was all the more relieved when I was able to set up my new mobile the following day. Thanks to my insurance, I didn't have to pay a penny, even though I had gotten the latest model right away. Before that I had only owned the previous version and a better camera quality was simply indispensable for me. Thank God, so I didn't have to tell my parents about this incident. "Hi Dad, I need a new iPhone because a girl threw mine out the window after I told her I didn't want a relationship with her, we're just fucking." I didn't even want to imagine that reaction. With each day that went by since I moved out, I became more and more aware of how much more relaxed my life was. Since then I let my athletic career slide a bit and had to work for my money, which I didn't know, but at least I lived more. Parties and this free time to go out and meet all the different chicks I hadn't been able to think of before... No wonder I had left home when I came of age... and I was the failure in the family since I didn't get the scholarship, anyway.

After what felt like an eternity, I had finally restored all the data from my old phone to my new one and all the apps were installed again. Setting up a new mobile phone had never been fun for me, it was sometimes just unnecessarily lengthy. Relieved, I scrolled through my Camera Roll and found out that all my photos were there still, also all my contacts were still saved. I casually scrolled to Leon's saved number and thus also to his profile photo. He smirked with a football in his hands directly into the camera. Apparently it was taken during training or before a game. I was tempted to write to him, even if I saw him in a few hours anyway. I suddenly smiled at the thought. Bit by bit, all the notifications I had received yesterday while I had been without a mobile phone started to trickle in. There were just so many more than I could keep track of. Besides an almost endless number of Likes and new followers I was also informed that Piers had sent me two photos last night. "Rivals with benefits?" he'd written on them, which made me frown. So I curiously opened his message, but I wasn't nearly prepared for what I was supposed to see and my eyes widened in shock. This little fucker had seriously photographed the kiss between me and Leon.

Reflex-like I tapped on the first photo, which he had obviously taken directly, when our lips had touched each other very slightly. But neither of us both seemed to be uncomfortable. Leon seemed to be a little nervous, but he enjoyed it, I could see that simply by his facial features although he had closed his eyes. Already now he had a soft red shimmer on his cheeks and I didn't quite know if it was from the alcohol or if it was already heated up.

After a short look at his naked upper body I wiped on to the next photo. On this one we definitely got used to this situation. At this point we were already in each other's arms, Leon had his hands wrapped around my neck and I almost pressed him against me. As if I didn't want to let go of him anymore. We were right in our own world, you could see that even on this slightly blurred photo. As if by magic I had zoomed in on the photo and thus on our kissing lips, easily Leon's tongue became visible as he let it slide between my lips. Something aroused this photo in me, I became really warm. Probably because I felt myself put back into this situation. All of a sudden it was as if I was kissing him again... and I wanted to make an effort to forget this damn kiss. Why did Piers do this to me?

All of a sudden my whole head was just empty, as if all thoughts had disappeared. The warm feeling inside me became more intense, because I automatically continued to wonder in my head how things might have gone on if Nessa and Piers had left us alone. In my head I pushed him backwards until he lay on his back, breathing heavily, as I had actually wanted to do on Saturday night. Just like that, I gave a little sigh of myself, ran my hand over my naked thigh, since I was only wearing shorts, imagined it was Leon touching me like that. My thoughts kept circling, it was as if I could really feel him on my body, as if I could feel his breath on my skin and even rip his trousers off his legs. The hand that stroked my thigh just reached my hip, I felt the fabric of my shorts under my fingers. When I reached its edge, I first ran my fingertips under its fabric, which caused the heat to spread further inside me. In my mind I reached into Leon's mane, bit down his neck and drove between his legs, stroking the skin of his thighs, which made him sigh my name. My breath was now already very heavy and stagnant, an intense tingling sensation built up in my pelvis. I could no longer suppress myself to slide my hand completely into my shorts. Gradually I began to caress myself, gave a pleasant sigh and put my head further into the neck. God, if Leon would touch me like that...

Just like that I put my mobile phone aside on my bed, my eyes fell shut completely. I drowned entirely in my head cinema. All I could hear in my ears was Leon's lustful moaning, which he was only giving off because of me. Maybe he would also kiss my neck and chest and I would feel the slight scratching of his stubble on my sensitive skin. No sooner did I think of that than my hand moved stronger. To my own surprise I had to moan, I hadn't felt such pleasure for ages. Not when I had slept with one of my hookups and certainly not when I had only jerked off. However, everything around me was so foggy that I could not even question myself. I was simply carried away, so carried away that I became louder. Normally I hardly made a sound, perhaps I cursed or gave a growl, but this was new to me. Just the imagination of Leon would make such sounds... I raised my hips and somehow pushed my shorts further down my legs. In my heat I rolled over on my stomach, buried my face in one of my pillows, moved my hand faster and harder again, rubbing my hips against my sheet in addition, because I wanted more, no, because I needed it. In vain I tried to support myself with the other hand and claw into the sheet so that it would not tear me away too much. "Oh, God..." I moaned loudly into the white silk fabric of the pillow, felt my orgasm build up inside me. With the idea Leon would throw his head into the neck under me, while he came to his climax, I myself came so intensely, as not for a long time, gave such a deep rumble from me, that I would have been scared, if I had not been so caught in my rush.

For a moment I just lay there, struggling for oxygen and somehow had to gather my strength. It was just rustling and beeping in my ears. But most of all I had to understand what had just happened here. "Shit..." I murmured into the pillow, lifted my head exhausted and drove over my forehead and hair. Only then did I realize how hot my face had become. I could never look Leon in the eyes again, so it dawned on me. The thought of fucking him had given me the best orgasm I'd had in ages. My head fell back into the pillow. Right now I was so drained and deeply relaxed that I wanted to fall asleep. But I had to get ready for the gym where I would see Leon in half an hour at the latest... How was that possible? How am I supposed to talk to him normally? What the fuck. Sighing, I rolled over on my back, looked down on myself. I had to clean up before I left... It dawned on me that no matter how hard I tried, I would never forget that kiss. If my brain wasn't full of all the happiness hormones from this incredible orgasm, I would probably feel bad... and maybe I would be ashamed to be so aroused by the thought of another guy. But in my current, still heated state, I just wanted my fantasies to be reality. Wow, I had to stop thinking about that, otherwise I would get hard again right away and I should actually be getting ready to go to the gym by now For a moment I even wondered how Leon felt with this kiss. Yesterday it seemed like he didn't care at all. At least he hadn't let on. Probably just because he was ashamed to kiss me... Would this kiss ever come up between us again?

At some point I fought my way out of my bed after dabbing my stomach a little with the tissues from my nightstand and pulled my shorts up again. I even thought about which sports outfit I should wear. Of course, I always attached importance to my appearance, even during training. However this time I really wanted to choose the clothes I looked best in. I stood somewhat clueless in front of my wardrobe, looking at almost every single piece. In the end I decided on a white knee-length shorts with orange stripes and a white tank top, which was dangerously low-cut at the sides, with the matching white headband. Afterwards I tied my black hair back together again and straightened it meticulously, as it had suffered a little from my masturbation session. I never put that much effort into my appearance before training because I knew that I would look completely destroyed afterwards. Deep inside I could of course think why I wanted to look as good as possible, but I put that aside.

Finally, I threw my black sports bag into the trunk of my car, turned up the music and drove towards Wyndon Stadium, where I got directly into a traffic jam. That way I had enough time to look thoughtfully over to the stadium where the biggest sports events of the year always took place. As a child I had often been there with my parents at various basketball games and it had completely thrilled and motivated me every time. Before I lost my scholarship, I had imagined again and again how I would one day stand in this stadium as one of the greatest basketball players in the world. Now, in the best case scenario, I would be organizing events in this stadium. Sure, I had other ways to become a famous athlete, but since I started my studies, I just didn't know how... Maybe that's why I chose a gym right across the street from Wyndon Stadium. 

Around the stadium, several skyscrapers were erected, some of which had peaks as high as they reached into the sky, and some of which could no longer be seen at all. In one of these buildings was also on the 15th floor the "Wyndon Athletics", my and maybe soon Leon's fitness studio. Also some floors were built as parking garage and after an eternal search I finally found a parking place. Probably I was already too late, so I quickly shouldered my bag and walked fast over to the elevator. Completely transparent as it was, I was able to look over the whole city centre of Wyndon. At least it was sunnier today than in the past days. With a beep it stopped after only a few minutes on the floor of the gym.

"Raihan, long time no see, man." I was also greeted as soon as I entered by one of the staff members, with whom I had been getting along great since I trained here. Mostly he stood behind the counter in the reception area and took my membership card. It was a bit ironic that he worked in a gym because he himself was a bit plump. Nevertheless, next to me he had the biggest ego imaginable. "Gordie, what's up?" Pretty soon we were clenching our fists, smiling at each other. "Too much, man. That's probably why my shift didn't coincide with your training schedule," he sighed, placing the massive gold chain around his neck. But his grin became very clear very quickly. "What's up with the girls? You must have one or two new babes up your sleeve." - "Stop it..." I muttered, annoyed, because in my mind's eye I saw my iPhone flying through the air again. Speaking of which... I noticed that opposite at the bar, where you could order protein shakes and other drinks, a group of girls had already formed, looking over at me and whispering over and over again. One of them had long, blonde hair that ended just above her butt. She was quite cute, I had to admit. One line from me would be enough and she would be mine. 

Returning my gaze, she smiled at me, stroked her hair tied in a ponytail over her shoulder and posed a bit so that I could see her boobs and her figure in her tight leggings in general better. Afterwards she even winked at me in a very telling and provocative way, as if she wanted to fuck me right here and now. Her friends had also understood that I had probably chosen her, they seemed visibly disappointed. I grinned back at her and asked myself what I should say to her, although a simple "Hey." would be enough. 

Just behind the bar and the girls was a bright corridor leading to the changing rooms. While I was still thinking about the easiest way to get the blonde without long conversations, Leon suddenly appeared in this corridor, tied his hair up as he walked past them. He hadn't found a tighter, smaller pair of shorts, had he? Was he trying to kill me? If he bent down to pick up dumbbells or something, I'd see... a lot. The white fabric accentuated his bottom even more, contrasting with his tanned skin. Suddenly, I didn't care about the girls at all, my eyes had just clawed at him. When he had tied his hair in a tight knot at the back of his head, he looked up and noticed me immediately, of course. Instantly he began to smile... and I had the feeling that my heart stopped for a moment. 

"Hey, Raihan!" he greeted me beaming with joy and came over to me quickly. Directly in front of me, however, he stopped abruptly, as if he had actually wanted to take me in his arms to greet me and then decided against it. Relieved, I noticed that he looked completely refreshed, well rested and healthy again. "Hi... you look recovered," I said because of that. "I'm feeling much better too." he smiled back. Involuntarily I had to give that smile back, but of course I didn't notice how I was smiling at him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the blonde, who was visibly irritated and annoyed. Rolling her eyes she turned away from me and devoted herself to her friends again. That alone would not have been so strange, but Gordie also looked extremely confused because of my smile. 

So I decided to end this smile and not to look him so directly in the eyes anymore. But that increased the temptation to stare at his legs. It was unbelievable, but I couldn't get enough of everything about him. The memory of what I had imagined earlier in my bed wanted to force itself into my head with all its might ... "Finally you are ready." Leon was suddenly approached by a man only a few years older than us, apparently his personal trainer. "We must start, Leon. I don't have forever." - "Sorry." he said, obviously embarrassed, but his coach didn't go into it at all. "Come on, I'll show you some warm-up exercises." At no point did he even look at me.   
At no point did he even look at me. Instead he pointed over to the freestyle area. I hadn't thought about what he would be like, but I hadn't expected him to be so rough and unfriendly. He didn't make a face at any of his words and somehow I didn't like the tone he spoke to Leon. It was impossible for me to suppress an angry look. "I've heard good things about you. The WSU thinks very much of you. You are seen as their great young talent, as the most promising student of the year. But I prefer to form my own opinion of you and of whether you're as talented as everyone wants me to think." - "I am." Leon replied confidently, which left me smiling with satisfaction. I really didn't have to worry about him. What made me think he would be cowed so easily? "And I'm happy to prove it. Let's get going." I liked that he wasn't the least bit intimidated by that pompous, bald guy. It was like he read my mind, Leon was looking at me now. "I'll see you later, Raihan. But I still want to see how much you've improved. You can't duck out." - "I don't intend to." I countered superior sounding, which made him smile again. God, why did that smile get more and more beautiful for me? With this, he and his coach, who I would already not like any more, started to move. But I couldn't think about that any longer, because Leon turned his back on me and my eyes automatically slid towards his perfect ass. Damn, I just couldn't control myself anymore. With every step his shorts slipped up and down a little bit, as if he wanted to take revenge on me for jerking off with the thoughts of him. He just made it unnecessarily harder for me... literally.

"Yo, I had no idea you were into dudes too." Scared, I drove around only to look directly into the face of a grinning Gordie who was even leaning over the counter. At first I thought I had misunderstood him. "What?!" - "That guy just now... Leon? You liked him pretty good." He nodded over to the freestyle area, where this very same guy was doing some stretches under strict supervision of the coach. "He's a buddy of mine," I said calmly. But inside my heart was beating up to my neck, because I realized again that I was behaving absolutely conspicuously. "Do you look at all your buddies like you want to fuck them?" Gordie laughed amused. "Then I'll take it personally that you won't look at me like that." - "I... look at him in a normal way." I growled, even though it was in vain. "You can be honest if you want, Raihan. I don't have a problem with that... Does he know you are into him?" - "Wha... I'm not into Leon!" I didn't sound very convincing. Even I wouldn't believe me. "You can tell him", Gordie was sure. "Judging by the way he smiled at you, he thinks you're pretty handsome, too." He winked at me. "And I'm sure he put on this nothing of a shorts just for you, not for the coach." - "Shut up, you freak." and I turned my back, pointed at my gym bag. "I have to change now. I have something to do today." – “See if the evil coach gets too close to your object of desire? - "Fuck you!" I hissed as softly as possible, which only confirmed Gordie's suspicions. "Shall I lock the locker rooms for you, so you can be alone for a while?" he asked me cheekily while I was already walking in that direction. I didn't really want to say anything about that. "Or would you prefer the showers? I'm sure he looks good when he's soaked." he kept shouting after me. "I hate you, Gordie!" I just had to yell. "Well, maybe me, but Leon definitely not." I could only pray that he was so focused on his training that he didn't see this situation. With Gordie's laughter in my ears I sneaked into the changing rooms, noticing how I blushed.

Angrily, I threw my sports bag into one of the lockers after I changed and threw my towel over my shoulder. Who I was more angry at I didn't know, Gordie or myself. Actually, I couldn't be angry at him, after all we both had a big mouth in every situation in life. For the first time in my life, I was really able to get off track with something. If it went on like this, I soon couldn't really talk normally with Leon anymore. Then I would break off contact with him again, not write to him or call him and that would hurt him again ... That was the last thing I wanted. Quickly I put my Airpods in my ears so that I could not hear my own thoughts anymore.

In the front area of the cabins there was a huge mirror on the wall, in front of which I wrapped my white headband around my forehead. Once more I adjusted my hair, looked closely at how the cut out sides of my tank top fell and how much skin these spots showed. Satisfied, I nodded at my reflection and took another photo with my new iPhone. Due to the distraction that Piers had caused, I hadn't had a chance to test the camera yet. The quality was truly amazing, it would clearly benefit my social media presence. After that I briefly thought about what I should start my work out with and decided to spend three quarters of an hour on the treadmill. After that I would look for exercise equipment near Leon.

In order to really get the hang of it, I ran on the treadmill so fast, as if I could really let my thoughts and feelings go, so fast that when the belt started to slow down, my legs felt as if they could no longer support the weight of the rest of my body. But at least I hadn't thought about Leon for a long time. Extremely shaky, I somehow stumbled off the treadmill after my entered three-quarters of an hour. My legs were really shaking and I stopped in front of the big window wall in the cardio area, looked out to the opposite Wyndon Stadium. In the past this sight had always made me happy, now it only frustrated me.

So I left the cardio area, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from my forehead with the towel. My top was already sticking to my upper body. I took a close look around the area for the strength training, tried to recognize where exactly Leon was at that moment. Finally I noticed him lying on a weight bench and lifting some weights. The effort was also written in his face while he kept pushing the barbell up. I decided to train on the lat pull first. From this machine I had a perfect view on him. Casually I threw my towel on the seat of the device, grabbed the handles and let me down, pulling up the weights. As I sat down, I noticed that his personal trainer held Leon's legs while he worked with the dumbbell. In shock, I almost lost my own weights. Holy shit, Raihan... That's his job. He's assisting him. But he touched his bare skin and that bothered me so much that I didn't even notice that I was actually dealing with a lot of weights. So much adrenaline built up in me from anger that I kept pulling the lat bar down towards me, letting it shoot up again. When Leon lifted the barbell back into the scaffold, panting, I also put it down again. I watched him straighten up and shook his arms a little, dabbing the sweat off his face. Unfortunately I didn't understand what exactly his coach was saying to him, but he just nodded and listened to him carefully. It seemed as if he was telling him what he could still improve. Ambitious as Leon was, he would put every word into action, I just knew that. With a little smile he finally stood up from the weight bench, apparently the coach had told him mostly positive things.

As inconspicuously as possible I watched him go over to the disinfectant dispenser and tear off some of the paper roll placed on it and spray it with the disinfectant to clean the barbell he was using. On his way back he seemed to notice me at the lat train, which made him smile even more. Although I was still panting, as I had really overdone myself a bit in my rage, I had to grin at him as well. He wriggled his way through the other fitness machines to get over to me while I paused the music in my ears. The closer he came, the more excited my heartbeat went. "How's it going?" I asked him directly as he came up to me. But Leon just looked at me at first. In fact, he stared at me from top to bottom. I couldn't interpret the expression in his eyes, but it was intense. "Pretty good. I think he is satisfied..." he replied, sounding a bit absent-minded. Was it my imagination or was he really looking at the cut-out sides of my tank top? 

"Fucking awesome, man. I think it's good that you shut his big mouth." I smirked, my head tilted. I guess that's how I brought Leon back to reality. "He has high standards," he sighed. "And you can tell that in every way. He demands a lot, but I knew that before I met him. I want to be the best, and for that I must do everything." I knew I didn't have to worry about him, that he was strong enough to achieve all of his goals. But I just didn't want him to put so much pressure on himself. He didn't put up with it as easily as he let everybody think he did. I just couldn't imagine that. 

Suddenly Leon seemed to notice the sum of the weights I had loaded the lat train with. Afterwards he looked at me again with a cheeky grin. "135lbs? You didn't exaggerate. You really went all out." - "I forbid you to be surprised." I arrogantly adjusted my headband, so he just stuck out his tongue and folded his arms. "I just thought that once again you presented yourself as better than you are." he laughed afterwards, winking at me jokingly. Stop it, don't be so sexy. "I'll demonstrate," I quickly decided to distract myself from my thoughts. I had already got up, raised my arms and grabbed the pole. Leon's gaze automatically went down on me. Now he was definitely looking at the skin of my upper body, which could be seen through the cutouts of my top. Did he want to see how pronounced my muscles were? I could think of no other reason.

Without problems and great effort I pulled the bar down with me, grinning at Leon self-satisfied and nodding to him, which made him laugh. "Okay, okay. You are great." he admitted to me. The expression in his eyes was getting softer and... almost affectionate. "I know." I shrugged, without letting go of the bar. While Leon was still smiling at me, his coach suddenly shouted across the entire studio to him. "Leon, come here! Don't let him distract you, damn it." Puzzled, he turned to him and looked visibly embarrassed. But I just didn't like his disrespectful tone. "Chill the fuck out! He's allowed to take a break now and then!" I called over to him shortly after I had put the weights down again. "Raihan", Leon hissed at me. "Don't fuck with Brad, please. - "Brad... what a fuckboy name." - "Yes...that's such a fuckboy name, you could be called that too." Leon countered ironically with my line. "Listen, don't make a fuss here, okay? It's my career on the line. I wanna be the best, and I need the best coaches to do that. Please, Raihan." - "Best trainer... He's a fucking slave driver..." I growled, looked over at him, which he obviously answered angrily. He wanted to come over to me and hit me, I could just see it in his face. But he just addressed himself to my friend again. "Leon!" he nagged again. Sighing, he took a few steps away from me. "I'm coming..." But then he looked over his shoulder at me again. "See you later, Raihan." He sounded quite sad, probably because he wanted to talk to me a little bit. "Good luck with the rest of it," I returned. When he turned away from me, I just had to look down at his bottom, because what I had imagined had really happened. Through the training and the movements his shorts had slipped up quite a bit. Just when I had seen the beginning of his right butt cheek, Leon had already straightened his shorts while walking and covered them completely again. Damn... I would have liked to enjoy this sight longer.

I noticed that Brad, this name was actually the worst, looked at me annoyed once again. Of course, I didn't look at him any less angry. Yes, he should challenge him and he should make sure that his performance increased. But I found it disgusting that someone was shouting at Leon like that. But for him, I wanted to make an effort to restrain myself, but I was not sure how long I could keep it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. :)
> 
> This is going to be the longest chapter yet. It just developed this way because I wanted to give more depth to the characters.  
> I hope you enjoy it. xx
> 
> Thank you for every feedback so far, be it here or on Twitter. <3

Chapter 4

After I had worked off some equipment, I could no longer feel my arms and legs, so I decided to get a protein shake first. Although I really had absolutely no desire for Gordie's stupid sayings, who by now had placed himself behind the bar and was already grinning at me boldly while I was still a few meters away. I hadn't paid attention to Leon anymore, because if I had seen his shorts slide up again, one of the dumbbells would have fallen on my foot... or on my boner.

"Everything alright, man?" he asked me right away, when I finally sat down on one of the bar stools and put down my water bottle, out of breath. "Just make me a protein shake, will you?" - "Coffee flavour as usual?" Gordie wanted to know, which relieved me to hear no more comments about Leon. In response, I simply nodded, typed something on my iPhone. I still hadn't responded to Piers. What should I write about these photos? Actually I should drag him by his black and white shaggy mane across the campus for just taking pictures of us. "Someone's in love..." suddenly a happy Gordie next to me whistled as he put the powder in the shaker. He knew, of course, that I could hear him. "I'm not in love..." I mumbled annoyed. It would have been too good if he had spared me.

"I'm not talking about you..." he kept singing, started to rhythmically jiggle the shaker back and forth. But now I had to look up from my mobile phone display and take a direct look at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him slightly gruffly and he nodded over to the devices. Curious, I turned around and raised my eyebrows, as Leon instantly caught my eye. He had just taken a sip from his water bottle before he and Brad went to the cardio area. So I turned back to Gordie. "I told you you could tell him you liked him," he said, simply. "What the fuck are you talking about? I am not into him and he is not into me..." was my irritated reaction, but deep down I wanted to ask him what made him suspect that Leon was in love with me. "After seeing you, he could hardly concentrate on his training. He kept looking over at you all the time." Gordie reported, pointing at himself. "I see everything that happens here. Nothing escapes my keen eye." - "You're supposed to work here, not watch people." I rolled my eyes, but he just pointed his finger at me, giving me my finished shake. "Be glad I'm doing this, Raihan. Because now I can tell you by my careful observations that this boy is crazy about you and you can tell him with a clear conscience that you like him without embarrassing yourself."

For a moment I took a sip of my shake, not quite knowing what to say to him. "You must have misunderstood the way he looked at me." I finally said, but he shook his head firmly. "He almost drooled all over you, Raihan. Believe me, he's totally horny for you." He had to laugh. "He'd love to ride you into the sunset." - "Oh, shut the fuck up..." The blush shot me in the face, not because I was ashamed, but because I got head cinema again. "But you wouldn't have a problem with that on principle, would you?" What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't deny that I found him sexually very attractive. But I couldn't and wouldn't say that. I had to push those thoughts away until they would eventually go away. "Why don't you two go out for dinner after practice?" Gordie suggested. Was he seriously trying to give me dating advice? "After a glass or two of wine, talking and kissing becomes much easier." - "We've done the drunken kissing thing before..." I mumbled softly, for whatever reason I told him. His jaw dropped right down, too. "You guys kissed already?!" blurted it out of him. "Over a drinking game! It was our job!" I tried to justify and downplay the whole thing somehow. He really didn't need to know that I was obsessed with the kiss. "Mmm." That's all Gordie had to say. "But he must have liked that kiss a lot. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so carried away." I just couldn't for the life of me imagine Leon looking at me that clearly. I admitted to myself that I had given myself away.

"With tongue?" - "With tongue." I answered nosy Gordie after I finished my protein shake. "Wow..." he exhaled very quietly. My thoughts wandered back to the photos Piers had taken of us and I wondered if he had sent those photos to Leon as well. I'm sure he did. He was so uninhibited. "And what did you think of the kiss?" he asked directly. I was dreading this question. I couldn't answer honestly. He already knew too much. That kiss should never have left this party. "All right." Again, he grinned anyway. I guess the look on my face gave me away. "Obviously you liked it too." - "Gordie, can we just drop this?" I asked him, almost begging him, by my standards. "What's wrong with you?" he kept asking though. "Usually, you're always bragging about your conquests... Just because he's a guy? I thought you were more relaxed about that, Raihan. You still have good taste… Your Leon is, from what I heard about your conversation, very likeable. He smiles or laughs all the time, and he's very handsome. So, as far as I can tell, as a boring straight guy." He really meant well, but that was really too much for me. "He... is not my Leon." I murmured back. "Not yet.” Okay, that was enough. With that, I rose from my barstool. "He's not my Leon and he's not gonna be my Leon, you got that?" I nagged as quietly as I could. But Gordie knew me too well to be intimidated by my temper. "All right." He shrugged his shoulders, but leaned over the counter with a provocative look, adding, "So you're telling me that if... I don't know, his coach, for instance, would hit on him, you wouldn't have a problem?" - "Of course not. I had sex with one of my flings last night, too." And I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. But when I thought about that guy wrapping around Leon's legs, it was a whole different story. "I have to work on my abs now." I ended this pointless conversation, grabbed my water bottle and was ready to turn away from him. "Did you picture him during this?" I heard Gordie calling me with a giggle, but I didn't answer back. No, not during. But today, when I was jerking off. I knew myself how it all looked.

I didn't understand what kind of looks from Leon Gordie thought he saw. But even if he actually felt the same way about that kiss as I did and was just as confused, it wouldn't change anything. Nothing would happen between us. I didn't care if I kept thinking about him when I was doing it to myself, but that was it. Even during my abdominal training my thoughts kept going round and round and I kept coming back to the same conclusion: it was not possible. Only why not, I did not know.

Annoyed, I let go of the equipment and looked at myself again briefly in the mirror wall behind the freestyle area. Meanwhile my hair was completely messed up despite my headband, I was also sweaty... and I really didn't feel like it anymore. Also my power had disappeared. Because I had wanted to distract myself so much, I had completely exhausted myself. Grabbing my water bottle and the towel I decided to go home. Where Leon was, I didn't know, at least I didn't see him anywhere. So I crept in the direction of the changing rooms, a look to Gordie I consciously avoided. He had simply held the mirror in front of me and that was probably what bothered me so much.

At first it was absolutely quiet in the changing room, at first I thought I was alone. Thank God. I quickly made my way to the rear lockers. The halogen light made this room seem disgustingly cool at this time of day. I still wiped some sweat from my forehead, pulled the band from my head. "I'd say it's best if we end our training now." That was the voice of Leon's coach, wasn't it? It sounded even more harsh and pejorative than before. "You're completely unfocused. You're just gonna injure yourself. It doesn't make any sense this way." I stopped in surprise because I couldn't believe he was talking to Leon. "I still have energy. I can keep going, really." I heard his voice. "I don't doubt your endurance and strength, Leon. I only doubt if this is what you really want. - "Of course I want this and more." – “Then why weren't you there? Where were you? Training so messy is incredibly risky. I shouldn't have to tell you that, goddammit!" Now he had become really loud. Did he just yell at Leon? Even now it was getting hard to keep my promise to him. Everything inside me wanted to yell at him, whatever he could think of to talk to him like that.

"I know. It's not usually my style. I didn't get the scholarship for nothing," Leon countered surely. "And now you think you can rest on your laurels? You say you want to be the best. You say you want to play for the national team. You have to give 100% every day." - "That's what I'm doing!" I could tell by the sound of his voice he wanted to sound confident, but the words of Brad hit him. Probably also because he was used to being praised all the time. Carefully I approached further so that I could see them both. In front of the row of lockers, Brad had built himself up while Leon sat on one of the benches and let the harsh criticism pour down on him. Still he kept eye contact with his coach although it was obviously difficult for him. "Oh no, you don't! You were put on a pedestal by the WSU to such an extent that you now think you are the greatest. And you haven't achieved anything yet! Nothing. You're just spoiled and this is why you don't try hard. You still think you are special and maybe you were special in your old life, but at this university you are one of many. Get this into your head,' he almost roared at him. Actually Leon wanted to reply, he took a deep breath but there was no word from him. In my eyes he went much too far. He should take care of his sporting achievements and not insult him. For me that had nothing to do with criticism any more.

With every second that passed, it became harder for me to stay calm. That's just not how you treated Leon. To tell him to his face that he wasn't special... That fucker. He had no idea how special Leon was. "OK," he'd just nod, looking depressed. I'd never seen him like that before. "At least you're not whining. That would be even more pathetic." Brad growled and rolled his eyes. Pathetic? How dare he call him pathetic? That was one line too many for me. "What the hell are you doing hitting on him like that?!" it had blurted out of me faster than I dared.

Immediately all eyes were on me. While Brad only raised his eyebrows critically, Leon looked at me almost in shock. "Raihan, this is none of your business," he said calmly after he realized what had just happened here. "I'm just doing my job here, pal." I was much more interested in that sentence from Brad, though. "This had nothing to do with your job." I fired back at him. "Of course, I also have to say when I see something negative," he was sure of it and he looked back at Leon, who was still only looking at me. "And especially with him that's just unnecessary because I see a lot of potential in him." So he looked back at his coach. "We'll break practice today, but I want to see you back here next week at the same time. Concentrated, prepared and ready to give 100%, got it?" - "I... didn't expect this... Thanks for the chance." Leon was stunned. Brad nodded at him accordingly. "I wouldn't give you this if you hadn't convinced me within the first half hour. Your performance slump came later." Something happened in Leon's facial expression, as if he knew exactly what time Brad meant. "That's why I'm so mad at you. You have everything you need to grow up. Really big, so pull yourself together and concentrate," he continued and Leon nodded decisively.

For Brad, this seemed to have ended his speech. With a sigh he walked away from Leon and past me, gave me a sharp look. When he was just beside me, he tapped me on my shoulder as he passed by. "So long, pal. Work on your anger issues." I stared madly at him as he left the locker room, but then Leon suddenly called my name. I was quickly spun around to him and saw that he was staring at me reproachfully. "What was that?!" he wanted to know beside himself. "I asked you not to make a fuss just over an hour ago! And you... I can't believe it." - "How was I supposed to listen to that with no comment? He's been so rude to you!" I defended myself. I was shocked that he was really upset with me. "That was disgusting." - "That was his job," Leon corrected me, which made me groan. This statement had just made me furious at Brad himself, and now it came from Leon. "I cannot improve unless I am told what I am doing wrong," he tried to make me understand. Now I saw how out of breath and red he was. I wasn't exaggerating about the slave-driver comparison. "What he said had nothing to do with your sporting prowess." I shook my head. "To call you spoiled and pathetic..." - "He just opened my eyes. When you're at my level, you can't train unfocused. He was right about everything he said. I'm not allowed to rest on anything." "He just opened my eyes. When you're at my level, you can't train unfocused. He was right about everything he said. I must not rest on my laurels." Leon remained convinced. "But..." I took a short break. How could I make him understand that I was just really concerned for him? "... he's putting unnecessary pressure on you." - "No, Raihan. That pressure is real, and he's just making it clear to me. I have a lot of competition and I just have to be better than this competition." He had to? Why?

"Leon, I..." Before I could finish the sentence, he made a sudden, painful cry and abruptly assumed a bent posture, pressing his eyes shut. His arms embraced his right calf. It happened so quickly that I could not react at all. But then I freed myself from the rigidity as quickly as possible and rushed over to the bench he was sitting on. I asked him, worried, "Are you okay?" and fell onto that bench next to him. He looked at me with a distorted expression, slightly ironic. "Do I look like that?" he hissed through his closed lips, looked down at his calf and lifted his leg. Now I noticed how tense and contracted his muscles looked. "I got a cramp..." - "Try to relax..." it came off a little overwhelmed and awkward. "When a cramp occurs, I can't just relax the muscle, that's the point." Leon hissed at me. Normally I would laugh at this bitchy reaction, but so I just thought about how I could help him. I myself had just had a cramp in my thigh after training and that was quite a while ago. But I still remembered that I had solved it relatively successfully by massaging it. Especially after our kiss, it was perhaps a bit... strange to massage his leg, but he was in pain and that was what came first. When he made another squeezed sound of pain, it reached me and I grabbed his right leg and put it over my lap while Leon looked at me slightly confused. As carefully as possible I felt his muscles, tried to loosen the hardening with massaging movements of my fingers. "You probably just overexerted yourself a bit," I said calmly to him and smiled at him, because he still looked at me in disbelief. "Or maybe you haven't been drinking enough." I nodded over to his water bottle next to him, which was still half full. Silently, he just took the bottle and drank a few sips. Apparently he was a bit overwhelmed by the situation and didn't know what to say. 

After a few grips I already noticed how his calf slowly relaxed in my hands. Amazing how soft his skin felt... "Is it any better?" I asked him and looked at his face, so that I didn't stare too much at his perfect legs. "A-A little bit..." he stuttered insecurely, kept sipping his water bottle. "You really gotta make sure you drink enough if you're gonna use your muscles that much, Leon..." - "I know that..." Laughing because of his pouting tone, I increased the pressure a little bit, so he pulled the air in sharply. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid it must hurt a little," I sighed, and Leon shook his head. "It's okay..." 

There was a brief silence in which I continued to massage his leg. The musculature seemed to be much looser, probably it was only irritated now. "I don't know why I thought you would hate me for so long..." Leon whispered suddenly, which made me freeze in my position. My eyes were shocked. "I have never hated you." it burst out of me. "I can see that now," he murmured. I was still bewildered. "You... wouldn't be doing all this if you hated me. You'd just leave me alone on the toilet seat in my vomit and you wouldn't massage my leg when it cramps... I just... feel stupid..." - "I'm sorry I made you feel that way," I replied defensively. "I've always liked you, really. I... I don't know why it came out like that... I guess me not getting in touch with you for three months didn't make it any better.” Leon shook his head. "Not really..." With that he slowly took out his leg, the cramp seemed to be over. "I... am just not the most emotional, you know...” He didn't say anything about that. Thoughtfully, he stared at the tiled floor. For whatever reason, I just wanted to kiss him more than ever. "Does it still hurt?" I asked him, to break the silence somehow. "A little... but it will subside." Then he smiled at me again. "Thank you, Raihan. I had no idea you were such a good massager." - "That'll be $50," I joked back.

Giggling, Leon put on his bottle one last time and emptied it, then held it in my face. "Satisfied?" - " Now I am." I nodded at him. We sat so close together, alone in this changing room and I had to think of Gordie's words that Leon had almost drooled on me while I had been training. That he was supposedly horny for me... "To be honest, I'm glad that the training is over..." Leon admitted, started fiddling with his braid to loosen his hair. "I'm really beat..." - "You look like that, too..." But still attractive. "And I'm hungry," he added. "Me too... Do you want to have dinner with me?" Wait... Did I really ask him that? He looked back at me in surprise. Meanwhile he had opened his bun and his hair was flowing over his shoulders by moving his head. Then suddenly he began to glow. "Sure, gladly." he answered immediately, which surprised me even more than my own question. Now joy came up in me too. "But first, we should freshen up. We stink much too much to be around people," Leon said surely, jumped up at these words. He opened his locker, so I had to think about whether he really meant what I thought he meant. "Or do you want to go eat without a shower? The ladies won't find you quite so appealing in your sweat." he teased me, holding up his towel in protest. He was really insisting that we shower together... He was really going to kill me... 

Wait, it was only then that I realized that the showers here consisted of individual, small cabins that even had doors. You couldn't lock them, but at least I wouldn't see him naked. It's not that I didn't want to, but... No, I just couldn't. I was still torn, when Leon already pulled his shirt over his head, wearing only these ridiculously tight shorts. Again, my mouth dried out. I... had to look away, distract myself somehow. Also I quickly walked over to my locker, which was in another row of lockers and turned my back on him. That way I wouldn't see him pulling his shorts down as well, which on the one hand relieved me but on the other hand disappointed me. As well as the fact that I would not see him taking a shower.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked me amusedly sounding as I had just tied my towel around my waist. Nodding, I turned back to him, only to see that he too had only one towel wrapped around me. It was only slightly longer than his shorts. "Why so impatient?" I asked him, so that I wouldn't stare at him too much and suppress my need to rip off this piece of fabric. "Because I'm hungry," he told me in the same breath. "And I always look forward to free food." - "Hey, who says I'm paying?" I was outraged to hear him say. But Leon just laughed, leaning against one of the lockers. "You invited me." - "And that means I pay?" But he laughed even more at my tone and took a few steps towards the shower stalls, looking cheekily over his shoulder. "Let's just go take a shower." Grumbling, I rolled my eyes and followed him, saying nothing because I knew it was useless to talk back. Still, he made me smile with this.

And now I was standing here, the water was running over my head and I had focused the wall in front of me. The splashing and rustling of the shower couldn't really distract me either. My thoughts were completely focused on the fact that Leon was standing right next to me, one cabin away, completely naked under a jet of water. I saw correctly before me, how his hair soaked through stuck to his back and how he had put his head backwards with closed eyes. Probably the foam remains of his shower gel and shampoo ran down his hips and legs along with shiny water pearls, maybe he had opened his lips slightly.. Once again today I noticed how hot I felt, especially between my legs. "No!" I thought, demanding, looking down at my pelvis. "You stay down." Normally my dick and I always agreed, but right now I couldn't share his attitude. "This is still Leon. Stop getting hard at the thought of him." But he hadn't been interested in that for days. He simply reacted much too intensely to him and I felt permanently aroused. It was as if he wanted to whisper to me urgently: "Come on, you want him. Go get him."

"Have you decided where we're going to dinner, Raihan?" I heard Leon calling me. "Um..." Oh, God, I had to pull myself together. "No..." I felt really dirty thinking about him like that all the time. He wasn't just a sex object to me, I really liked him. But I also found him physically incredibly attractive and I had always been very sexually inclined… "You are still a bit out of breath because of the training, huh?" he asked me laughing, because I had answered him breathing so hard. No, the thought of you in the shower just makes me hot... "Obviously." I replied, breathing as normally as possible. His innocent thinking was almost sweet... Since my dick was as stubborn as ever, I had no other choice: I turned the temperature around so that I could literally cool down with ice-cold water.

Convulsively I tried to get through all the following situations, which were connected with a half-naked Leon, as briefly as possible and without eye contact. From leaving the shower to getting dressed in the changing room. Because I really could not walk through the cabin with a hard-on. Although at least that would hold my towel… Raihan, that's not funny, damn it. I got dressed so stressed that I almost didn't get into my sweater because I kept getting tangled up with the hood. All the more relieved I was when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Leon, fully clothed, started blow-drying his hair in front of one of the mirrors. In the reflection he saw that I looked over to him, which is why he smiled at me. Just like that I returned that smile. The way he stood there, drying his hair and looking at me, I just thought he was beautiful, not even in a sexual way. I could just look at him, I had never experienced anything like that.

We agreed to go to a small restaurant at the end of the street. Afterwards I wanted to drive him home in my car. "So you finally got your license back?" Leon asked me provocatively as we went to the restaurant. How the hell could he remember that traffic light disaster? He wasn't even there when it happened. Just because Nessa could never keep her mouth shut... Yeah, well, I drove a little fast... "That's a pretty bold question from someone who couldn't even pass the test." - "Hey, I failed it twice, OK?" he defended himself. "Maybe I had almost twice as many driving lessons as normal too. But I finally got my license. - "And you still don't have a car, and that's definitely better." I laughed, which is why he tried to punch me in the side, insulted. I must have hit a sore spot there.

In the meantime it had become dark, because grey clouds had come up again. Just when we sat down at one of the tables it started to rain. The waiter, who took our orders, lit the small candle on the table between us and retired smiling. Leon, the one opposite me, was thus bathed in a warm light. Thoughtfully, I watched him as he apparently typed a message on his cell phone. Immediately answers to this message seemed to hail, because his mobile phone did not stop vibrating. I raised my eyebrows critically when he laid his mobile phone on the table with the display facing down, sighing annoyed. "What's wrong?" I asked him, to which Leon seemed to think about what he should answer me. "My little brother..." he started after a few seconds and lowered his eyes. "He's having problems at school again. He wants me to help him with a paper. But I can't find the time. I have to train and also study for university... He just doesn't understand that... and then I wrote that he is slowly old enough to solve his problems by himself. He put on a fake shocked face. "How dare I..."

"I didn't know you had a little brother..." was my first reaction, ransacked all my memories, but I didn't know for the life of me whether he had ever told me. "Because you didn't ask, Raihan. You never do that, you little egoist... and then you wonder why people think you hate them." Leon immediately replied with a sarcastic undertone. Slowly I thought I understood what was behind such sayings from him. He wanted to appear quick-witted and self-confident, but the longer I thought about some of his reactions, I suspected that he just wanted to hide when something had hurt him. Especially this reaction made it clear to me. "Sorry..." I rolled my eyes, which made him laugh again. "What's his name and how old is he?" Before Leon had taken the breath to answer, I added with raised forefinger: "You see! I can ask!" He nodded his head in recognition. "His name is Hop and... he'll be 13 this year." - "Really old enough to take care of his school work by himself," I said decidedly. "Oh..." Leon had to sigh. "He always had trouble learning. Not because he's stupid, but because he's just too lazy..." - "Do I know..." I muttered with thoughts of my school days. Suddenly the man opposite me started to grin. "Let me guess, after you discovered what your little friend down there is for, you haven't had the slightest interest in school..." - "... especially when I discovered how to get to porn sites without my parents noticing," I added moaning, only making Leon grin even more. "But the fun was soon over when I was caught wanking by my mother..." That's how I did it. All of a sudden Leon roared the whole place with laughter. He had to press his hand on his mouth to suppress his laughter, "Did that really happen to you?" - "I didn't make up this story," I growled, rubbing my forehead. "Shit...", Leon continued to enjoy himself. "I'm glad you think that's funny... You laugh, I have to live with it. That' s not nice." If he only knew I didn't even need porn to get in the mood since I had that picture of our kiss...

"But... to return to the subject: And now he's sulking because you won't help him?" With that I stopped his laughter abruptly, which made me feel really bad because he looked very thoughtful again. "Yes, something like that," he nodded. "I love him, I really do. But... he's exhausting, he always has been." He paused briefly. "I feel really bad saying this..." - "What for? You're allowed to be annoyed by people who mean a lot to you, it's completely normal." I wanted to reassure him. I almost grabbed his hand. Thank God I was calm. "But... He always needed a lot of attention... and he got it from our parents. After his birth he was the center of the family, but he always wanted to spend time only with me... Of course I don't want to be annoyed by him..." His little brother had been the center of attention? Somehow that sentence triggered something in me. Is that why he had such a need to perform? Did he want to be the center of attention for once? "Sorry... I don't know why I'm telling you this..." he sighed suddenly. "You probably don't care." He almost insulted me with that statement. "Wha...? You must have realized by now that I'm caring for you." it gushed out of me faster and louder than it was planned, so that even Leon seemed surprised. This time I couldn't pull myself together like before and actually took his hand over the table that had been lying next to his cell phone. 

Paralyzed, I looked at my hand, which was so huge that it almost completely covered Leon's. I had to pull it away, I knew that. It had nothing to do with friendship between guys anymore. But I only managed to direct my gaze to his face. He had long since focused me with gleaming eyes. So we just looked at each other over the candlelight, none of us said anything and I had the feeling his eyes could see right through me. Like I was sinking into them... I thought he was gonna pull his hand away... But he just didn't. 

"So... One water and a coke." the waiter suddenly interrupted us by putting our drinks in front of our noses. He checked our hands for a moment, then took off again. So I was back in the here and now, pulled my hand away from Leon. He suddenly took a deep breath, as if he had held his breath during our intensive eye contact. "Maybe... you're right... I can be annoyed by him now and then..." He just went over this bizarre situation. Like I never held his hand. The same way he went over our kiss. But... I didn't handle it any other way. "And damn it... how he annoys me sometimes." Leon continued forcefully. "Alone, when he calls me and starts the conversation with that long, whining "Lee..." I know I have to do something or buy something or fix something." The way he imitated his brother's mid-pubescent voice when pronouncing his nickname made me giggle. "Lee?" I asked, though. "Your little brother calls you Lee?" - "Yes..." muttered Leon not very enthusiastically, took a sip of his water. "That... sounds kind of cute..." it slipped out unconsciously. Surprised, Leon lowered his glass a little, as if to make sure he hadn't misheard.

Again it was the waiter who ended this unusual moment by serving us our meals. When I ordered, I had not yet teased Leon about his choice of food, but just then it was more than appropriate to distract from my rash statement. "You live so healthy, it's disgusting..." I rebuked laughing at his chicken with grilled vegetables. The little bit of rice at the edge was just a joke. Leon rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, this is only for two weeks. That's agreed with Brad... Besides, the way you eat is not conducive to your training." He looked at my plate, shook his head slightly, "Hey, I had a hard workout today, so I can have a burger that is noticeably full of protein and egg white," I countered with a grin. "Hmm..." Leon just said. "I didn't even know there were proteins in French fries and Coke." Provocatively, I leaned over the table to meet him. "So you're telling me you're not jealous of my food?" I whispered to him. His eyes widened at first, as if he thought I had something else in mind. With my fingertips I took one of the fries and held it seductively right under his nose. "Come on, just one. I won't tell Brad." - "You're a bad influence, Raihan," he whispered, actually couldn't stop looking at the fries in my fingers.

But then he did something I really didn't expect. I thought either he would resist and push my hand away or he would just take the fries out of my fingers. But Leon, without hesitation, simply bit into them and pulled them out of my fingers with his lips. I really shouldn't find that so hot... But he had already looked much too seductive. If I was completely honest, I wanted to fuck him right here on this table. 

I don't know how I looked at him, but something in my gaze had to make him realize that maybe he shouldn't have done that. All of a sudden, he turned bright red and took the fries out of his mouth to nibble on her normally... and we had the next unpleasant situation. Maybe I wasn't exaggerating so much that I soon couldn't talk to him normally anymore. Again, I had to come up with some clumsy distraction so that we could get over this situation... Once again the waiter would not interrupt the embarrassing silence. This just got worse and worse. As I couldn't think of anything better, I pulled out my iPhone, just to stare at the display while Leon started to eat his actual food. 

Nessa had written to me and asked if I would be at the university tomorrow. I didn't have an answer yet... I didn't really feel like attending a lecture at 8am. "Huh? Do you have a new cell phone? Yesterday you had another... You even charged it at my place." Leon was right to be confused, so I looked up. Did he have to notice that? "Um... yes." Actually, I didn't want to tell him that story. But he had been so frankly honest today that I would feel terrible if I lied to him. "So... something stupid happened to me." - "I want to know everything." Leon was immediately fascinated, started smiling all over. It was so fucking clear that he was ready to make fun of me again. "You remember that girl who wrote me that she missed my dick, right?" With a slightly fading grin Leon nodded, not seeming so enthusiastic anymore. "I... may have met her yesterday and given her what she was missing..." Why was I so uncomfortable? Usually I told such stories exuberantly and self-satisfied. "Afterwards, when she wanted to cuddle and act like a couple, I clearly told her that I’m not into cuddling and that we had a purely sexual relationship, because I'm honest. I just left afterwards because... well, what else could I do? She was mad at me anyway... and when I got downstairs, she threw my phone, which I guess I forgot, out the window in front of my feet." The grin on Leon's face widened as I finished my story. He even put his hand back in front of his mouth as he started to snort. "Don't laugh..." I was still snarling when he started giggling. "Do you know what this is called, Raihan?" he asked me amused. "Karma." - "That wasn't karma, that wasn't fair. I was just honest with her, for fuck's sake!" Just thinking about it made me angry again. "It hurt her anyway." Leon was honest. "Sure, it still sucked that she threw your phone out the window..." The second half of the set made him giggle again. "I'm glad we agree on this. And quite honestly, I don't care if I hurt her. I'm not even sure I know her name..." 

On this statement Leon was silent for a moment, as if he was looking for the right words. Meanwhile, I finally took a bite of my burger. "I don't know why you always put on this rugged facade..." it suddenly came from him, which almost made me choke on my burger, because this statement hit me so out of the blue. "You say you don't care that you hurt her, like you're so cold and you only care about yourself ... But you can also be very different. I've realized that in the last few days. Actually even earlier... You always looked after your teammates during training and solved conflicts between them. But in the last few days I've especially realized that you can be very warm. You don't have to be so harsh, Raihan. This caring thing suits you better, I think." - "Um..." I was absolutely overwhelmed with these words. I could ask him the same thing. Why did he always have to be strong? Why did he have to be the best?

"Sorry..." Leon whispered embarrassingly. "I... wasn't supposed to say that. You can do whatever you want." - "No, that... was very honest..." I contradicted him. "You're the only one besides Nessa who ever talks back to me, and I think I can use that. Piers doesn't count, he's against everything." Leon laughed and nodded in agreement. "I... just thought it was remarkable how you behaved when I was so drunk... You really made sure that nothing could happen to me and also your fight with Brad... Your reaction might have been a bit stormy and inappropriate, but you were only trying to defend me..." In response I just nodded, watching a small strand of hair wiggle down his arm over his shoulder and turned to my food before it would finally get cold. 

The rest of our meal went very quietly, now and then I looked over at him, whatever he replied, and we smiled at each other without saying anything. When I glanced back at my iPhone, he grabbed, as unobtrusively as possible, another one of my fries, so I gave him a nasty look, which again only ended in a smile. How could I look at him angrily when he blinked at me so charmingly while he was biting off the fries? Finally I let us pass the bill and took out my credit card as well. "I' m paying for it together." Before I looked at Leon from the waiter, I knew he was smiling. With narrowed eyes I returned his once again superior look. "You see, I always get what I want." he said, sounding as arrogant as possible. "Fuck you..." I just handed it back and the waiter returned my credit card with the words "I wish you lovebirds a very romantic evening." Immediately Leon and I froze in horror in our postures as he moved away from our table with a meaningful smirk.

Overwhelmed, we stared at each other. We... had seriously seemed like a couple to a stranger... I had to get over that... It seemed Leon was no different. He was tugging at his hair insecurely. "Shall... we go?" he asked all at once, which I more than agreed with. "Yes... definitely." I mumbled so fast that I almost swallowed my words. Another thing that was new to me. At the same time we got up from our chairs and left the restaurant together as fast as we could. 

It was clear to me that I would drive Leon home now and then I would have to take some distance from him. Even if I wanted to have no distance between us at all... But it didn't go on like this. No matter how much I enjoyed being with him. After Gordie, the waiter's words were too much. I just couldn't be seen as gay in public... Hopefully, this car ride would be over quickly...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I really have no idea how to get from here to my apartment," Leon remarked as I had just maneuvered my car out of the parking garage. He took his cap off his shock of hair, because it was completely soaked, and looked at me expectantly. "That is why I am the driver." I grinned cheekily at him. "And just one of the reasons you failed your driver's test twice." - "Yes, very funny... He can only do better than me once..." Leon sighed annoyed, which culminated in a giggle. "By the way, I'm really surprised that you drive such a modest car. I would have thought you'd drive such a pimped out sports car. You know, those cars that guys use to compensate for their tiny penises." So I took a quick glance at him from the street. "Because there's nothing for me to compensate for." I winked. Leon nodded at me in recognition. "Good counterattack. I should have known that you would say that."

The windscreen wipers of my car had a lot of trouble fighting against the crackling rain and giving me a clear field of vision. While driving, Leon looked out of the window alternately into the nocturnal city and over to me. Sometimes I returned his look and smiled at him. I just couldn't help it... He probably wouldn't understand what was going on if I broke off contact after that night and I couldn't blame him. It was more harmonious between us than ever. 

"I wonder when I'll be able to find my way around this town completely ..." I heard him thinking out loud. "The only reason I can find my apartment is because I know that I live across the street from Wyndon Park." He had to laugh at himself. "You've lived here a long time now though, haven't you?" I wondered when he'd shown up at my school and suddenly he'd outshone me. In my memory I had been 15 years old... "I think 6 years," Leon said, which was in line with my thoughts. "But I had lived in a small village before... That excuses it a little..." - "What's the name of the village again?" - "Oh wow, he can really ask." Unfortunately, I couldn't look at him just because of a busy intersection, but I would have liked to give him a sarcastic look for that line. "Postwick... It's really tiny. That's why my parents decided to move to a town like Wyndon when my athletic talent became more and more apparent. They just wanted to encourage me more and give me more opportunities. They put so much money into me...” - "That worked out pretty well. After all, you are now at the Wyndon Sports University." I dramatically emphasized the university's name. About that, Leon said nothing. As my eyes flitted to him, he bit his lower lip. "Raihan..." he finally began hesitantly as I turned into the street where he lived. "Will this always be between us?" - "It doesn't." I said immediately. "That was just a line, Leon..." Again I could not look at him, because I was too much fixated on finding a parking place. "... and no, I don't hate you." 

Directly opposite the block where he lived, I really found a gap which was actually much too small, but I parked in it skillfully. There was enough space for the short time we would stand here. During the parking Leon had not said a word, so I finally looked at him. Damn it... I couldn't break off contact like that. Then he'd think I was still holding a grudge against him about that scholarship. "I like you. We're cool," I said thoughtlessly. A small smile formed again on his beautifully curved lips. Averting his gaze, he looked ahead, watching the still working windshield wipers. "I'm really glad you're so relaxed..." he started, taking a little break. Only the sound of the rain crackling on the roof of the car was heard. Somehow I felt like he wasn't finished saying what he wanted to say. "Especially with our..." All of a sudden I unconsciously held my breath. Was he really going for what I thought he was going for? "Y-you mean... with our kiss?" Nervously, Leon nodded quickly. So now it had really happened. One of us had brought up the kiss ... and I had wondered again and again when it would happen. Out of reflex, I had to laugh, for whatever reason. "Oh, it was just a stupid drinking game." - "Right..." he joined in my laughter, sounding as insecure as I did. "No big deal," he added. "No, it's no big deal... " I agreed with him. Again, there was silence, a different silence than I had known between us before.

We just looked into each other's eyes, how long I didn't know. It felt like an eternity... and I could only think how beautiful I thought he was, even if I could only make out shadowy outlines of his face through the light of a street lamp. He obviously didn't know what to say any more than I did. "I can certainly rise above this..." I began clumsily. "Those lips have done naughtier things than kiss a bro for a drinking game..." Leon's smile grew a little wider, but he remained silent for a moment. "You could tell..." he whispered and paused briefly. "Well... I mean... I meant it when I said you were a good kisser..." Surprised, I raised my eyebrows. "You remember even that?" - "I'm afraid I remember everything," he sighed. "I was so embarrassed by the puking, I'll never forget it." About that I had to laugh for a moment, but quickly became more serious again. I wondered if I should say the following sentence... "You... are also good at kissing..." It had already slipped out. "Very good..." I could not really see it because of the lack of light, but I thought Leon was turning red. His eyes flitted away for a short time, but then they tied me up again. Somehow it seemed as if there was no oxygen left in my car at all. The air was electrified.

Was it my imagination or did Leon keep looking quickly at my lips instead of my eyes? Quite unconsciously I bent over to him when I noticed that he crept along his seat and slowly moved closer to me. Carefully he lifted his chin a little, almost looking at me longingly. I just looked back. How could I look anywhere else? As breathtaking as he was... The next second I could feel his breath under my nose, we didn't interrupt our eye contact for a second. In a moment, my heart would just explode, I thought. Just this slow approaching gave me goose bumps, even though nothing had happened yet.

Whoever overcame the last razor-thin distance between our lips I could not quite make out. It was almost as if we had just met in the middle. And suddenly everything happened very quickly, our lips moved against each other as if by magic, Leon's breath immediately became heavier, so he had to open his mouth a little wider. I licked examining over his lower lips and yes, he understood my tender request. In the next second I felt his tongue against mine, I parted my lips further, put my head aside. When I heard Leon sigh with a deep voice, a pleasant tingling sensation ran through my body. My arm rose and embraced him as far as I could, my hand lay gently on his cheek and stroked a few hairs out of his face. He himself also slipped hectically as close as he could get to me, so that his cap fell off his lap and if this shitty dashboard hadn't been between us, I would have dragged him onto my lap. It dazed me too much how Leon softly played his tongue around mine. Everything inside me warmed up and I felt him stroking the back of my neck up to my hair. Oh God, I wanted him so bad... Uncontrollably I bit his lower lip as I did on Saturday, which he still liked very much. "Raihan…," I heard him murmur between my lips. Damn, he sounded so excited already. What sounds he would make if I really fucked him... At the thought I reached panting into his mane, nibbled his lip more intensely for a moment, because now I knew how hot it got him. 

I loosened our already wet lips from each other as I wanted to go over to his neck to kiss and bite down on him. But by this short interruption he backed away from me. His hand remained in my neck. Stunned he stared at me, his eyes were all glassy. Actually, I wanted to grab him and pull him back to me immediately, but I wanted to give him the moment. "Shit..." he whispered more to himself. It was only because of that that I finally realized what had just happened between us. It had felt like a dream. "Raihan... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he stammered nervously, tried to unbuckle in panic. Unfortunately, he also tore off his hand, which was still in my neck. "Leon..." I tried to calm him down. But he had already ripped open the car door. "I... I have to go." It's okay, please don’t go, I was going to say, but he had escaped so quickly that I couldn't do it. The door slammed shut and I saw him running across the street through the rain to his block. Actually I wanted to run after him... But I could imagine that he needed time for himself now... I needed that too. We had kissed... sober. Voluntary and passionate. We'd both enjoyed every second of it, there was no question. I couldn't really justify or belittle it anymore. 

Speechless I stared out into the rain, I couldn't see Leon anymore, because the entrance to the building he lived in was in the backyard. I remembered that his cap had fallen off his lap. My gaze glided to the car seat he had been sitting in a moment ago, and I reached underneath it to get it out. In my hands I turned the cap a little bit and looked at it with the thoughts of him. The fabric of his cap was still a little wet between my fingers. I didn't want him to feel bad now. He hadn't attacked me or kissed me against my will... It was impossible to tell who had kissed whom, it had happened completely simultaneously. What was I supposed to do now? I still wanted to follow him... But the will to resist this attraction that emanated from him remained stronger. I wanted him like crazy, he awakened feelings in me that I did not know... I had never been so attracted to any of the women I had dated before... and when I was with him I did not think about the fact that he was a man, I just wanted to be close to him. But afterwards, when I thought about what I'd done, I felt wrong... Why couldn't it just be a woman who blew me away like that?

For whatever reason, I almost felt like crying, as overwhelmed as I was by my own feelings. I wasn't even able to put them into any real perspective. Somehow, I was angry with myself, but then I felt sad and even scared. Tears really came to my eyes, which I quickly blinked away again and again. I really couldn't cry about it, too. How effeminate was I? I just wanted Leon to sit here beside me again. But I couldn't even be sure that I would see him at all after what had just happened here... It wasn't unlikely that it was him now who wouldn't contact me anymore... and an hour ago I had wanted to break off contact with him. Now the thought just made me sad. Taking a deep breath, so that my tears did not trick me and flowed out of my eyes, I put his cap on the passenger seat next to me and started the engine of my car. I didn't want to be here anymore. Unless Leon would come back again. But he didn't...

That night, I slept incredibly poorly. Most of the time, I rolled over from one side to the other. Whenever I closed my eyes, I had Leon in my mind, either he smiled at me or I thought about our kisses. There was actually more than one now... I still couldn't believe it... After maybe two hours of sleep I woke up at 6am with the worst headache of my life. Even though I really didn't believe that I was able to get out of bed, I somehow freed myself from my blanket, tried to put together a matching outfit in spite of my condition and after my first coffee I headed off to university. 

I really wasn't interested in this lecture with the exciting name "Introduction to Management" at all, but it was the only one I shared with Nessa, because although she studied business administration, our courses of study were combined for this basic course. Somehow I thought that she could make me feel better and... maybe even help me. If I actually really would tell her what had happened... Talking about it seemed like a crazy thing to do. After all, I had voluntarily kissed another man... But I really felt the need to get it off my chest... and who else could I tell if not my bisexual best friend? 

Seldom had I felt such a strong desire to start smoking again. It was only because of my athletic prowess that I had quit... and because I had been caught at school and my parents had gone crazy when they found out. I stared out the window into the dark day in the classroom, thinking about filling my lungs with smoke. Would it ever stop raining? I had to walk all over the parking lot of the university, because of course I had only found a parking space in the back corner. This day could hardly get more annoying. "Good morning, asshole." Smiling Nessa fell next to me onto an empty space in the row I was sitting in... oh, he could even be more annoying. 

"How can you be so happy at 8:00 in the morning?" I asked her grumpy. "And how can you look like that?" You'd think she wanted to walk down a red carpet and not spend the day at the university. "Thank you." Pleased, she threw her hair back. "But... you usually try harder too..." - "I haven't slept much..." I mumbled, getting my laptop out of my backpack. "Well, it shows... Was it at least worth it?" Her smile was unmistakable. "Did you have a good time?" - "I haven't slept, because I've been having sex all night..." That's usually why I hung in there in college. But nothing had been normal since Saturday. "Oh?" Nessa was seriously surprised. "Have you been diagnosed with something?" - "I don't have sex one night and you think I have an STD?" I had to ask critically. "What's your impression of me?" - "The right one." Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and closed them, resting my head on the palm of my hand. I probably wouldn't take anything from that lecture... Why was I even here? "Seriously, what is wrong with you? You look dead." Nessa asked more worried. "I guess you're not going to be hungover from the weekend anymore. Besides, it was Leon who puked, not you..." Which brings us to the subject. 

Actually, I was gonna bring it up now. I wanted to say that I had kissed Leon, that I had enjoyed it, how much I had enjoyed it. But my throat felt as if a rope was wrapped around it. I felt really sick. I couldn't tell her, I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't have anyone thinking I was gay... Everything inside me was fighting it. It almost brought back the tears from yesterday.

"Or won’t that sexy kiss with him let you go?" she kept asking, bringing me back to the present. "Don't shout that around here!" Startled, I looked around the room to see if our fellow students had heard her saying. "Raihan, chill out. Usually, you're always happy to stick your tongue down someone's throat." Nessa rolled her eyes at it, but then looked superior. "Or is it different this time because he really means something to you?" - " Pardon? No, I just don't want everyone to know I kissed a guy, is that clear?" Even more bored, Nessa shook her head and crossed her legs to make herself comfortable in this far too small chair. "Normally, he fucks everything that doesn't go to a plastic surgeon on the count of three, and then gets embarrassed to kiss a really good-looking, likeable, intelligent and funny young man. I like that..." she sighed. I kept silent for a while. "So he really means something to you?" Why did she have to repeat this question? "We are talking about Leon..." - "That's not an answer..." Nessa was right. "He's a pal, and he's my competition." - "But does he mean anything to you?" I broke eye contact with her, which was actually the answer. After all, I wasn't the kind of guy who was easily intimidated. Luckily, at that moment, our professor entered the room. So she would have waited in vain for an answer.

I spent the rest of that rainy day in the shop where I worked, as I did every week. My workdays were always Tuesdays to Saturdays, so I could use the rest of the time for university and training... and for my sex dates. I usually enjoyed my work, not because the clothes we sold were my own style, but also because my boss Kabu was usually not around and when he was in the shop he was incredibly relaxed... and I always had the opportunity to flirt. But I really didn't feel like it today. Even this one chick, who had bought some sneakers with her friend around lunchtime, still drooled on me so much... I wasn't interested. When I returned home, I just fell into my bed completely empty, without having done any kind of sport. I scrolled through my mobile phone for a maximum of 10 minutes before I fell asleep. I even went to Leon's contact and looked at his photo. I wanted to write him so much when I saw that he was even online right now. Who did he write with? Just his brother? Or with anyone else? But... what could I write to him? I wanted to tell him that nothing bad had happened... and that I missed him. After only 24 hours... What the hell? Luckily, my eyes just closed before I could do anything stupid...

The rest of the week also dragged on in this way. Whenever my cell phone vibrated, I was disappointed with every notification because I wished it was a message from Leon... and I still masturbated every single day thinking about him. I tried to convince myself that this would gradually diminish my desire for him, but I had the feeling the opposite was happening... I wanted him even more through my fantasies. The rain just wouldn't go away, although I really wanted to go to my favourite basketball court to play a few baskets. I couldn't neglect that between my other cardio and strength training. Besides, I also always cleared my head the best way to do so. I had spent most of my teenage years on this court and found some good mates. Since I hadn't played in any team and hadn't been accepted at the WSU, I had no reason to go there. But it was just the best distraction.

So when the sun finally came out again, I grabbed my basketball and ran the three blocks to my court. The area was a bit shabby, the walls were covered with graffiti everywhere, but I always felt comfortable. Meanwhile our incident had happened a week ago, maybe I avoided the gym today because I knew Leon would train there with his coach. Although I would rather keep an eye on this whole thing... Just after he hadn't contacted me all week... Wow, I seriously thought about it again. I really needed to get my mind off it. Unfortunately I was alone at first on the place surrounded by a grid fence, but I would have been happy to talk to some of my boys from the past. But so I just let the ball bounce directly on the ground, dribbled it across the court and got ready to fire it into the basket immediately.

My endurance and accuracy had definitely not suffered. Although I was still mostly thinking about Leon, I really could not complain about my performance. I threw one basket after the other as in my best times. The times when I still believed I would have something like a career and make my parents proud for once in my life. Now I was stuck in this shitty university, I was the loser in my family and on top of it all I felt the need to fuck another guy... and I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Not only that... I couldn't get him and his beautiful fucking smile and his perfect body out of my head for a second. Shit...

All of a sudden, so much anger built up inside me that I slammed the ball against the edge of the basket with an enormous force. It built up with so much momentum and came flying back to me in a flash. As fast as that happened, I couldn't avoid it or react in any other way. In the next moment the ball hit me head-on against my forehead. For a short time the pain that shot through my skull made me think that my basketball had just smashed my entire brain. "Fuck!" escaped me involuntarily, grabbed my throbbing head while the ball jumped across the court. "I hate my life!"

"That was a really poor shot..." I suddenly heard a voice behind me. Wait... I knew that voice. Perplexed, I turned around despite my pain, so I could be sure I hadn't misheard it. I really hadn't. "But you don't have to hate your life for that, Raihan." With these words one of my old friends actually handed me my basketball, which he had apparently skillfully intercepted, and grinned at me all over his face. "Lance, hi..." That's all I could think of just now. Of all people, I didn't expect to meet him here. After all, he was the reason why I wanted to go to Wyndon Sports University. Sure, it had always been planned by my parents, but since I had met him, I had wanted it on my own. Simply because I had so much respect for him as an athlete. He was the best basketball player I'd ever seen outside of a real professional game.

"You all right?" he asked me as I took the ball out of his hands. "It's all right, man..." I mumbled ironic, pointing to my head, which made Lance laugh. "You seemed a little off your game." - "Unfortunately..." Visually he hadn't changed at all, he still had that fiery red, spiky hairstyle and was still just as pale, maybe it just seemed that way because of my dark skin colour. Leon's skin was definitely darker and also softer... Stop, I somehow lost focus. "Are you still studying?" I asked to focus on Lance again. He sighed with a nod. "Yes, I'm in the third year now, so I can see the end of it." And he paused. I could even guess why. Actually, he wanted to ask me if I made it to this university, but he could probably guess the answer already. "I didn't get in," I said, which made him sigh understandably. "Shall we sit down?" He nodded over to the benches on the side of the court. "Then you can tell me everything." - "Sure, man..." At least something I could get off my chest, especially with someone who could understand my situation. 

After Lance had put down his gym bag, he let himself sink onto the bench next to me. "How could this happen? I was so sure you were gonna get that scholarship. I saw how much you've been working out..." - "Well, there was just someone better than me..." As usual, Leon had managed to be the topic. However that was possible again and again. "Oh!" Lance raised his eyebrows. "You must really hate that guy right now." Nope, to be honest, I made out with him twice, and I jerked off all the time, thinking about him were my thoughts. "No, actually..." was my simple answer. "He's a good friend of mine... and if anyone's worked his ass off to get into this school, it's him. His ambition is really inspiring. So no, there's no bad blood between us." - "Wow, someone's matured." my interviewer said, which made me smile. "I'm really grounded in defeat..." - "Hey, you can't win 'em all. You just can't lose faith in yourself now." - "What fortune cookie did you get that from?" I had to ask him. Lance just gave off an annoyed groan. "Fuck you, really." It made me laugh.

"What's his name?" he wanted to know. "Maybe I know him or heard of him." - "Leon." I answered, feeling really strange pronouncing his name. The look in Lance's eyes was surprised. "I have... actually heard of a Leon. The university thinks a lot of him." - "Yeah, I guess that must be him... sounds like him, at least." I murmured. Something like that had been hinted at by his coach... "But enough about him... where do you go from here?" I was really grateful to him for asking. No one had ever really done that before. Except Leon. But then I was three months too proud to answer him. The longer I thought about it, the worse I felt about it... "I... have recently started studying sports management... I've been training quite a bit in the last few months, but more for my looks than for my sports career... I've somehow ended up with that..." - "Why, what's the point?" Lance smiled at me with an encouraging smile. "There are more ways than through college." - "Hmm..." I was staring at the basketball between my fingers. If only I knew them. "Do you currently play on a team?" I shook my head. Unfortunately... Maybe that would motivate me more. Because just training, and then hearing from some chicks how hot you were wasn't getting the adrenaline rush you wanted. "So... We're still looking for a player or two... If you're interested..." Immediately I looked over at him again. Almost I let the ball slip out of my hands. "You ask me that after seeing that terrible throw from me?" - "Because I can't imagine that this throw is representative of the skill. You may not have made it to WSU... So what? It is and always will be an elite university and not getting in is no disgrace at all. I know your talent and your ambition and I would just love to give you a chance," Lance told me confidently. Wow... Who needed Brad squeaking around when you had a buddy who had coaching skills like that? "Can you just decide that?" I still asked critically. Unimpressed, Lance shrugged his shoulders. "I am the captain. It's practically my team." His lips formed a smug smirk. "I can do whatever I want, so if you want to be one of The Wyndon Dragons..." I definitely liked the team name already... "Okay, but I want to earn it, all right? I wanna prove to you that I got it." I made it clear, which got him laughing. "I didn't expect anything less from you." He let his eyes wander over the basketball court, putting his arm around my shoulder. "It's not like you don't have a way to express yourself here." I had to smile back at him because I was feeling something like hope. He had so many contacts at the top, he had everything. Maybe my career wasn't as dead as I thought. At least one positive thing that had occurred to me this week

Suddenly Lance's gaze became critical, he had fixed the other end of the court. "Do you know him?" he asked and I followed his gaze in confusion. At first I thought, of course, that I was hallucinating. I just found it hard to believe that I really saw Leon standing in the gate leading to the court. He still looked over at me, but had probably just wanted to leave until Lance had discovered him. Now that we made eye contact, he didn't seem to know exactly what to do. So he just stood there frozen. "This... is Leon..." He still seemed to be unsettled, but he was slowly getting closer to us. I didn't quite realise it, though. "Hey..." I shouted as casually as possible when he reached a height where he could hear me without screaming too much. Quite untypical for him he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he looked first at Lance and then at me. "Hey, I've heard about you, Leon," he said immediately. The look that followed from Leon was completely foreign to me. As if he was totally uncomfortable with the way he had spoken to him. "I'm Lance, I'm a student at WSU too. Raihan said you're just a freshman... I know quite a few people there, so if you want to meet someone..." - "I'm capable of making my own friends, thank you." Leon said simply. With that he had now completely shocked me. I had never seen him so grumpy and dismissive. Also Lance was a little bit surprised about his prompt answer and straightened up a little bit and took the arm he had put around me away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Leon to break this uncomfortable silence. Then his facial expressions became less provoked again, he even looked at me quite overwhelmed. "Um..." That's all I got from him for now. It was obvious that he did not know how to deal with the situation. "I thought you might be here... after you didn't go to the gym." He sounded insecure with those words, but I felt he was telling the truth. Maybe that's because he sounded so insecure. "I thought... well, we should talk." I could tell that Lance was raising his eyebrows next to me. I'm sure he thought his part, because he had to feel the tension in the air. All of a sudden, I too was incredibly nervous. "I didn't know you remember about this place..." I couldn't have come up with a dumber reaction, could I? "You... used to come here a lot to train..." Leon replied, loosened his crossed arms a little. We hadn't had much to do with each other at that time... He had really always seen me as a friend more than I saw him... I had been such an unbelievable asshole... But... not consciously... I had just always been busy with myself and the pressure from home.

Not knowing what to say, I just looked at him. He too appeared to have suffered a considerable lack of sleep. Probably he had experienced the same as me all week. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you really should sort it out..." Lance stepped in, and Leon's eyes turned darker again. He really had a problem with him for whatever reason, but Lance was right. Even though I didn't know what exactly we should talk about... Yes, about the kiss... But in which direction would that lead? "Okay... let's talk..." I mumbled, almost breaking off eye contact with him. "But... not here..." Leon said softly but firmly. "We... can go to my place." I said unconsciously, not even thinking that we would be all alone in my apartment. "Okay..." He hinted at a nod and I couldn't imagine how irritated Lance must have been by our very awkward conversation.

After another moment of silence I suddenly stood up. Immediately Leon put his arms completely down, looked at me expectantly. I, on the other hand, clung to my basketball as if my life depended on it. Why the hell was I so freaked out? "Are... we leaving?" Leon finally asked after nothing else happened on my part. Since I still couldn't produce words, I just nodded at him. But I even had to smile, because I was just happy to see him. I had missed him ... like mad. How had I got along without him for three months? And the feeling that he had made me feel when we kissed came back to me... He smiled at me too, more insecure than I knew him to be. But I was not surprised. When I had seen him last, he had fled from me. "I'll just text you, and then we'll catch up on our little quailification round," I heard Lance say to me with a small grin. It was like he knew exactly what was going on between us. "I should still have your number." - "Great..." I agreed with him, but I just looked at Leon, who seemed to be holding his breath. The statement about my mobile number didn't seem to appeal to him at all. At the same time we started moving and I felt the need to take his hand again. "Wow..." Lance just uttered with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. That hit it pretty well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it that far I just want to thank you. :) Feel free to leave a kudo and a comment. They really help me to know if anyone cares or if I can do better. I'm still learning after all. 
> 
> Just to let you know: We will spice things up in the next chapters, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> Have a lovely weekend. xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the whole way back to my apartment we didn't exchange a word with one another, just walked side by side in silence. We hardly looked at us and I wondered what he was thinking. He was as nervous as I was, there was no question about that... But was that all that was going on in his head? When the door to my apartment fell shut behind us, it didn't make me feel any better. Now we were really completely alone. Leon had walked into the hall before me, now he turned to me looking at me helplessly. I quickly threw my basketball under the wardrobe and for the felt thousandth time today we just looked at each other. I didn't really want to talk to him when I looked at him like that, I just wanted to pick up where we left off last Monday. "I... thought you wanted to talk?" I started after a few minutes of silence. He blinked a few times, looked down. "I don't know what to say..." he stammered helplessly. "Maybe we could go into the living room first..." It's the only thing I could think of right now... 

Agreeing he nodded and went through the room door opposite him. He had only been here a few times after training and that was a while ago. It was still strange to see him sitting on my couch now. Just because it was different circumstances... "I... still have your cap and your gym bag..." I said something awkwardly, whereupon Leon gave a little "Oh..." and slid around insecurely on the spot. Reluctantly, I took a few steps across the room towards him and fell onto the couch next to him. I should have tidied up the room again... Everywhere my Playstation games were still lying on the table in front of us, in the corner was my half cleared out backpack for the university. "Yeah... I guess I forgot..." With a little smile Leon grabbed the snapback he was wearing today. "But... it's not like I don't have others." I smiled back at him because he looked so cute. "Who was this Lance?" he wanted to know afterwards. I couldn't really place the timbre of his voice. "Um..." Since I had not expected this question, I had to think for a moment. "He is a friend of mine and one of the best basketball players I have ever seen ... I've known him for a long time..." - "And... what did he mean by qualification round?" Leon asked further, did not go into it at all. Actually, I had thought that we would talk about the kiss and not about a buddy of mine... "He asked me if I wanted to play for his basketball team... I just want to prove to him that I have what it takes..." I told him, whereupon he nodded understandably but not enthusiastically. Why wasn't he happy that I got such a chance? He had been so pissed about me not congratulating him and now he couldn’t even fake a smile…

"Why were you so distant from him?" I asked him, since we were already on the subject. Apparently Leon felt quite caught up in it. "I just didn't sympathize with him…," he lied too obviously. "He offered to help you make friends at the university?" I questioned skeptically. "That was practically the first sentence he said to you." - "Oh, because I'm not capable of that myself, as socially retarded as I am. He doesn't have to present himself as the savior in need who can get me friends. His whole pompous, pretentious thing... I'm a senior, I know lots of people, blah, blah, blah." Leon hissed angrily, crossed his arms again. "Well, if you find Lance unsympathetic, then maybe you really are socially retarded. He is one of the most correct and relaxed people at all. He just wanted to help you.," I countered, grinning because Leon was some kind of jealous of him, so it dawned to me. "Yeah, yeah, I can tell. He's great. When are you two getting married?" Now he even rolled his eyes. Slowly I became really annoyed by his unfounded dislike. He could get along with anyone, but of all people not him. "Why are you so bitchy?" I asked, grumbling. "I don't know, Raihan!" it burst out of him as if he had accumulated everything inside of him. "Because you just confuse me!" - "I'm not even doing anything!" I said just as loud. For a moment it was quiet between us, and I clearly saw Leon staring at my lips again. "I..." he hesitated and shrugged his shoulders. "... I just don't know what this is between us." Then suddenly my heart stopped. That was the moment I'd been afraid of. For whatever reason. 

Hesitantly I slid a little closer to him. "Neither do I, Leon," I whispered, looking at his profile and noticing I was getting warm. "I'm ... sorry I kissed you." He did not look at me, he only stared at the hands that were on his thighs. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship... I don't know what was wrong with me..." he kept on reeling. "That wasn't so bad..." I wanted to reassure him, I suppressed the idea of holding him. "But..." Leon shook his head, pulled his cap a little deeper into his face so that I couldn't see his eyes. "I know that you... don't... " That's when he broke off, drew in the air sharply. Suddenly he just jumped up, so fast that I got really scared. "I... can't..." I could hear him whispering softly, but he sounded completely absent. As he tried to scamper past me towards the door, I seized the moment and grabbed his wrist. I should have already done that a week ago. "Please, Leon," I said calming and looked up to him. "Don't run away again, it's not in your nature." Carefully, he lifted his gaze, looked me in the eye. "And just for once: You didn't kiss me, we kissed at the same time. I... wanted it too," I continued. The words flowed out of me without control. I couldn't see him like that and I had to get it finally out. The tension in the room increased more and more. "Raihan…," he just kept on squeezing. He didn't seem to believe what he heard, his eyes widening. "I really liked kissing you... a lot. I don't know what it is between us, but..." What was I even getting at? As a reaction, Leon wiggled his wrist slightly around in my fist so that my hand slid down further. Already his hand had taken mine, he stroked lightly on my knuckles. This gentle touch made me forget myself more and more. "I... am simply very attracted to you..." I said almost swallowing my words. Leon also held his breath. I could only imagine how his heart was racing. Mine was screaming at me that it was about to collapse. Not even after an intensive work out had it pumped like that. "And... I mean, how could I not? As... beautiful as you are..." I sighed honestly, I'd never been so honest before. I had completely overwhelmed Leon with that, and as he turned bright red, he just started giggling wildly. His hand squeezed mine a little harder.

But in the next second he let go of it, which confused me for a moment. But then he bent down to me and put his arms around my shoulders. Faster than I could react, he had kissed me without saying anything else. Not as slowly and carefully as last time, it was intense from the beginning. Of course, I submitted immediately, put one hand in his neck to pull him closer to me. My eyes fell shut, while this tickling feeling filled me again. Our tongues kept touching each other fleetingly between our lip movements, Leon's already shaky breath became more and more irregular. He clung more and more to my upper body and finally let himself sink broad-legged onto my lap when this closeness seemed to be no longer enough for him. Just as relieved I pressed him against me with both arms, stroking his back and hair alternately. This time it was him who suddenly bit my lip, which made me pant more than I was used to. Thereupon Leon shuddered really in my arms and I felt how he ran his hand under my T-shirt on my back. My skin got hot immediately where he touched it. As a reaction my tongue played around his even more frantically. "So fierce... I like it..." I whispered against his lips, making him smile slightly, even though he seemed completely out of it. The seductive blush on his face was back. "Like..." Leon was gasping for breath. "... how should I be able to control myself when you're so hot?" At that I only smirked and immediately kissed him again, devouring him.

Unfortunately, he took his hand off my naked skin, grabbed the back of my head with both hands, as if he wanted to bring us even closer together, crawling my hair. As a reaction I grabbed his butt firmly and pushed our hips together. God, it felt even softer and more perfect than I had imagined. He thought I was hot... It had never meant so much to me to hear someone say that. I unlocked my mouth from his just after Leon had gasped between my lips to finally be able to feast on his neck. Still relatively softly I started behind his earlobe, kissed and bit me more and more emphatically down his neck. Leon's body reacted immediately, he spread his legs a little wider and he began to rub his hips slightly against mine. Offering, he even put his head in the neck and threw his hair back so that I could get to his neck more easily. Just above his collarbone I nibbled and sucked his skin until his breath was just a single panting sound. His hands even struggled to hold on to me "Shit..." I heard from him. His voice sounded so full of relish... I couldn't take it much longer. "Raihan, what are we doing here?” I lifted my lips just a thin layer off his heated-up skin. "Do you want... to stop?" I asked him too, out of breath, licking the reddened part of his neck.

Hardly was I able to finish the question, already Leon shook his head quickly, so I caressed him under his T-shirt while I continued with my neck bites. I stroked his whole upper body upwards, tracing the contours of his chest muscles with my fingertips. That alone drove me crazy. Leon probably felt the same way, because in the next moment he had simply grabbed the hem of my T-shirt and pulled it skillfully over my head, thus releasing me from his neck. This moment I used to do the same to him and to push up the last piece of his T-Shirt and take it off him as well. How often had I imagined this? And now it really happened and it felt so fucking right.

Actually, I wanted to attack Leon with my lips again, but I noticed how he stared at me, or rather my naked torso, as if hypnotized. Gently he put his hands on my chest and stroked down to my stomach. "Damn..." he whispered in disbelief. With a little grin I had actually wanted to ask him if he liked what he saw, but it was really more than obvious. Besides, I had his lips on mine again in the next moment, Leon pressing significantly against my upper body. I understood immediately what he wanted to convey to me, so I lay down on my back and pulled him into a lying position with me. Just now I was especially happy that I had bought such a big couch, because I really wanted to stretch my legs... Sighing I reached into his hair, while he still stroked my belly but suddenly his hand went even deeper and pushed it between my legs.

I was already so excited anyway and now he even massaged my crotch through my sports pants. Additionally, I felt on my thigh how hard he was himself. Again and again he rubbed his pelvis against mine. He just completely opened up in this moment and obviously longed for more, which really spurred me on even more. It was somehow strange... With all the chicks it was all about me cuming and then being able to escape. With Leon, on the other hand, I wanted him to feel comfortable and enjoy what we were doing. I certainly enjoyed every second, the feeling of our naked skin against each other, his hair between my fingers, how devotedly he kissed me, this heat... things I had never experienced so completely engaging.

Once again I grabbed his perfectly shaped ass to get him even hotter and gave him a little slap on it too. Without interrupting our kiss, Leon twitched and gasped briefly, grinding his crotch even tighter against my hip. About that I simply had to grin at his lips. "Raihan, I..." Nothing more came out from under his gasping breath. "Someone's pretty horny, huh?" I deliberately teased him without really interrupting our kiss. As a reaction, Leon just grumbled annoyed, but did not contradict either, instead he started to bite my neck. Completely automatically his hand, which had just stroked me through the fabric, finally went into my pants and also into my boxer shorts. "Fuck..." I hissed through my lips pressed together, because I became even harder in his hand incredibly fast. 

Giggling, he lifted his wet lips from my chest, which he had reached by now. "Who is horny now?" he asked me cheekily, biting his lower lip seductively while he moved his hand faster and stroked me charmingly over my tip. Damn... Everything around me became blurred. I had built up so much desire for him in the last week that I had to pull myself together to not cum immediately in his hand. I wanted him to feel as good as I did. With humming words: "Of course I'm horny for you..." I grabbed his shoulders, rolled him around on the couch, so that I was on top of him. Leon laughed at this dominant action, grabbed my neck with his free hand and pulled me back to his lips and his tongue. "Shall I do the same to you?" I asked him panting, pushing my pelvis forward. "Yes... please..." he sighed longingly between my lips, moved his hips as if he wanted to shake off his sweatpants. He struggled to massage my erection in a rhythmic beat. "Shit... You sound so hot..." I growled, grabbing his hips, trying to pull that annoying fabric off him. 

"Get your ass up..." I demanded, sounding deep, which made him pant again, and he complied immediately, lifting his hips off the couch. Impatiently I tore his pants down so that they were hanging in the back of his knees by Leon's own body movements. Without thinking about whether I was doing it right or whether I was about to do it to another man with my hand, I stroked between his legs. Leon immediately released our kiss and laid his head on the couch moaning with closed eyes. Just the sight of him drove me crazy as sinful as he looked... Since he had problems to continue to massage me because he was too carried away by his lust, I pushed his hand to the side so that I could stroke both me and him. When it hit Leon, what I was doing, he immediately moaned a little louder, his thighs began to tremble under mine.

I could feel him getting harder and more aroused by the circling movements of my hand. I, too, could hardly breathe and gave increasingly heavy grunting sounds from me and when my hand movements unconsciously became faster and harder around us, I could not suppress moaning his name. Thereupon Leon grabbed my hair instead of my hip, pulled me to himself, so that he could bite my neck just under my ear. Unbelievable how he managed to make everything around me become silent and I only focused on us. Everything else was so irrelevant.

"Does it feel... good for you?" I still had to ask him, though I could hardly form a straight word under my moans. "Yeah... Raihan...," he breathed heavily against my throat before I pulled him up by his chin and we fell back into a kiss. I also reached into his mane, rubbed myself against him in addition to my massaging hand and felt his erection start to twitch slightly again and again. He moaned longingly against my mouth, everything in him tightened, my hand made a jerky movement and just as I whispered "Cum for me, Baby..." he lost himself and I saw and felt him come to a climax with a deep groan. That was now too much for me too. All of a sudden it happened to me and I came while Leon himself was still caught in the middle of his orgasm.

All body tension in me disappeared and I just collapsed completely on top of him, laid my face exhausted next to his in his hair on the couch. Below me his chest rose and sank frantically as if he was about to suffocate. "Am..." Oh God, my brain was so overwhelmed by this comforting, warm feeling that I could not form a straight sentence. "...I too heavy for you?" - "No..." More did not come also from Leon, he closed his arms easily around me and stroked lovingly my back. I felt so far away from reality, what had just happened between us did not reach me. "That... was so good, wow..." Leon whispered indistinctly and still out of breath. "Are you sure you've only been with women?" I raised my head and looked at him for the first time since our orgasm. The expression in his eyes was still lusty and heated, but also a little drained and relaxed. But first and foremost he just looked happy. "Damn, do you look pretty right now..." I sighed unconsciously, playfully tugging at the hair that fell into his face. Leon then had to smile tiredly and gave me a short but deep kiss.

"This... can stay between us... all relaxed." he muttered as our sore kissed lips parted. Questioningly I looked into his beautiful eyes, but then nodded slightly. "Nothing changes between us, right?" he finally wanted to know, as I gradually crawled off him, but left him in my arms. "Of course not, Leon. It was too much fun for that." I grinned at him reassuringly, which he replied. "Oh, yes..." With these words he looked down at my half-naked body visibly impressed. My pants and my boxers were still hanging somewhere near my knees. In the next moment he already drew my lower abdominal muscles, smiling sweetly at me. "Would you like to repeat that?" I wanted to sound naughty, playing with one of his hairs. "Anytime..." Leon sighed and put his hand flat on my stained belly above my crotch. Did he want to take the chance that I would get hard again immediately?

Using my upper arm as a pillow he laid his head down. "...and I could have sworn you were straight..." - "Me too..." I replied reluctantly, looking up at the ceiling. "Just feel flattered. I'm certainly not jerking any guy off." - "Oh, I wasn't expecting this..." Leon laughed. "But it's still an honor for me." By now, we were both breathing normally again, our powers had returned. Letting go of each other, we still didn't want to. I wondered if I should really ask him the following question. "Have you ever been with other men?" What kind of answer was I hoping for anyway? "No...," Leon mumbled, shaking his head, which relieved me more than I would have liked. "I'm picky..." - "And you couldn't find anything better than me?" I looked over at him again, grinning. But Leon just rolled his eyes with a little smile. "What's that stupid question? You know how good-looking you are..." He looked at me sharply from the side and I had to laugh seriously about his facial expressions. "Maybe I just want to hear it from you..." I countered with a cheeky smirk, which made Leon's smile softer. "You're looking good..." - "Just good"? - "You look fucking hot." he corrected my question artificially annoyed but I could tell he was honest anyway. But I was still having way too much fun teasing him. "I'm sure you can do even better..." - "Raihan!" Like an arrow, he shot into a sitting position and slammed one of my sofa cushions in my face, which made me laugh loudly.

Vainly I tried to fend him off, but he knocked the pillow around my ears with far too much energy that I needed some moments to successfully take it off him and I only succeeded because I simply kissed him once more. He let the pillow sink by itself, threw it carelessly aside and hung himself devotedly on my neck. I would love to push him on his back again and continue exactly where we had just left off. The way our lips played around each other simply made me want more too quickly. Suddenly, however, Leon's stomach interrupted us, giving off a boiling hum. I ended our kiss in astonishment, while Leon looked slightly embarrassed. "Are you hungry?" I asked him with a small smile. "It seems... I ate before training." - "Can I make you something to eat?" Wait... I was amazed at my own offer. Even Leon seemed surprised by my words. "What? You want to cook for me? Do you know how?" he teased me. "I am an athlete myself and have to take care of my diet." I growled and immediately jumped off the sofa, lifting up my boxer shorts and sports pants. "Oh..." I heard Leon sighing disappointedly behind me. "I thought you wanted to cook naked... it kind of takes the edge off." - "You'll have to live with topless." Dramatically, I posed so he could see as much of my body as possible. Again I made him laugh, that's all I wanted to do. However... "Do I see an emotion?" I asked him, nodding in the direction of his dick. "You're naughty, Raihan. Don't stare at me like that." Leon rebuked me, sounding piqued, even blushing a little.

"Suddenly you're acting coy?" My grin became more provocative, more insinuating. "A moment ago you were anything but shy... The way you moaned so loudly just now, and you practically jumped all over me with your kiss. I was helplessly at your mercy." Leon groaned defiantly and jumped up from the sofa, pulling up his pants, grumbling with " You're such an idiot..." and the red around his nose became a shade deeper. As he walked past me, he casually grabbed my hand and tried to drag me along with him. "Come on, you better cook me dinner, since you're bragging about how good you are at it..." Laughing, I just gave in, let him pull me along.

Outside, the sun was setting slowly in a golden orange. Like the morning after our small party at his place, Leon hopped on the countertop of the kitchen unit as a matter of course, while I fetched the necessary food from the refrigerator. But before that we had washed our hands and completely freed ourselves from all traces of our little session. We had grinned at each other quite clearly. This was definitely not the last time, I could see that very clearly in Leon's look. "Your fridge is really full... and especially with so many fresh vegetables," Leon said in surprise. "I told you, I have to watch my diet." With these words, I set about preparing the vegetables on a small board next to Leon, cutting the onions first, who watched me closely. "Otherwise you wouldn't be looking at this." In love with myself, I pointed the knife at my bare chest. "That would be tragic..." Leon smiled and played hypocritically with his hair. I didn't even mention that the sight of him made it difficult for me to concentrate on cutting the vegetables... "You're in the way..." I growled at him, because he was sitting next to the board and I kept hitting his hip with my wrist while cutting. Giggling, Leon just slid closer to me. "You're absolutely not helping." - "I don't intend to be." he replied. I shook my head with a grin, but then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek without interrupting my cooking.

Curiously Leon, who in the meantime was finally sitting at the table, watched me as I gave him some of the finished dish on one of my plates. "There you are. My excellent vegetable curry with coconut milk. The fact that I'm not world-famous for it is the ultimate proof that I'm surrounded by philistines." With these words I put the plate in front of him, but I was more focused on his bare chest. "I... am really impressed." Leon admitted. "Looks and smells are perfect." – “I gotta be good at something. Only looking good is boring in the long run," I replied laughing, went back to my fridge to get some mineral water. "Oh my God..." it was already ringing out pleased sounding behind my back. "It tastes so good." - "Can't you wait for me?" I whirled around with the bottle in my hand, throwing the fridge door back closed as I did so. "I'm just hungry..." Leon whined, chewing, and put his hand over his mouth, which made me smile. Probably because he looked so cute again.

"Be honest with me." I suddenly started after we'd just eaten quietly for a while. Leon had finished his first plate so quickly that I hardly noticed. "Were you this bitchy to Lance because you were jealous?" Superiorly, I raised my eyebrows. "Jealous?" Leon just reacted, pretending he was totally surprised by the assumption. This only confirmed my suspicions even more. "No... why would I be jealous of him?" I didn't believe a word he said, of course. Now all I had to do was draw him out. "Oh, I don't know... I thought maybe because he's a senior… he’s an amazing athlete… he had his arm around me… and he’s quite attractive..." I sighed thoughtlessly, took some more of my curry. While doing so I pretended to think of Lance, dreamily supporting my head on my free hand. "You... find him attractive?" Leon wanted to know, too, trying to sound as relaxed and unimpressed as possible. That was as futile as my attempt to suppress my satisfied grin. I shrugged my shoulders. "Perhaps..." Visibly annoyed, Leon nibbled only on his lower lip in reaction to this. I left it there for a few seconds, continued to eat calmly. "Leon..." I started to say at some point, and he looked across at me. "Not as attractive as you." I couldn't really believe it, but he actually blushed and it was clear he didn't know what to say.

"Disgusting suck-up..." he suddenly muttered, visibly embarrassed. "You're supposed to say thank you." I had definitely achieved my goal. "I didn't know you were so easily overwhelmed..." - "Can I guess that the guy who always presents himself as a fuckboy can be really charming?" Leon asked me sarcastically. "Now you are insulting me..." Provocatively I leaned forward over the table. "I thought you knew I was a little more than just a fuckboy." - "Of course I know that..." was Leon's surprisingly honest answer. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have hoped in those three months that things... would go back to the way they were before the scholarship..." He had now left me speechless. I poked around uncertainly in my food, because I just felt like the biggest asshole again. "Well..." My gaze went over to him again in an uplifting way. "It is... even better." I winked at him flirting so he understood what I was alluding to. Biting his lip, Leon nodded, returning my suggestive grin. Wow, how hot he looked with his hair still all tousled, in his eyes still lay that satisfied shimmer, caused by his orgasm. I wanted him again, so bad. The mood between us had just changed completely, because in Leon, according to his look, exactly the same thoughts seemed to be going on. "Raihan..." he whispered. The timbre of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. "Can I sleep here?" was his innocent sounding question. "Um... sure." I was a bit puzzled because I expected something else. But... then I realised why he probably wanted to stay the night and a grin came back on my face.

Happy Leon continued with the meal, shining at me. "Can you make breakfast just as well?" he asked, lifting the fully loaded fork significantly. "What am I? A hotel?" I merely fired back. Once again he had to laugh. It was incredible how easily I succeeded in this. "You can make yourself useful sometime..." - "I'll keep you company, isn't that enough?" he replied afterwards, sounding narcissistic and blinking charmingly at me. I giggled about it, but of course I wasn't allowed to give in just yet. "No?!" - "Oh..." Disappointed, Leon straightened his hair, sat upright, as if he wanted to pose. I looked at every detail of him, which probably did not remain hidden from him. Thereupon he stood up, strode around the table between us with great confidence. He stopped just in front of me, looked at me very telling. Since he was exactly at the right height, I simply put my arm around his hip, pushed him a little closer to me. In the next moment he had already fallen on my lap, had closed his right arm around my shoulders. His hand reached up into my neck and gently but firmly pulled my lips against his.

To push us closer together, I grabbed his buns and kept pushing him up my lap. "Is that enough now?" Leon asked me jokingly, the tip of his nose touching mine. "In any case, it's better already..." I whispered gently into our kiss, whereupon Leon laid his hands on my cheeks and let his tongue slide towards mine. At the same time I began to caress his thighs, which made him breathe harder and sigh against my lips. I really had a similarly intense effect on him as he had on me. The simplest touch of mine was obviously enough to get him excited. I still did not realize that. In general I did not really know how it should go on now. But I did not want to think about that at all. I felt too comfortable for that at that moment. "And now?" I could feel his lips forming a smile on mine. "I think you can do even better." I smiled back. "Are you demanding..." Leon complained shakily sounding, but only wrapped himself around me even more, kissed a small trace from my lips over my cheek to my earlobe and neck, sighing. I had to giggle slightly because his breath tickled me. "Why are you complaining though?" I replied, although I'd rather just do something completely different with him than talk. "You seem to like what you do..." Upon this statement, Leon lifted his mouth from my throat. Visibly aroused, he looked deep into my eyes, drove up from my chin into my hair. "Just shut the fuck up, Raihan..." he breathed to me and smothered my laughter with his kissing lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter today was a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoyed the spicy stuff. :)
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter because I have to do some important uni stuff next week and it will be longer again... but the hotness will stay. 
> 
> I hope y'all have a nice weekend. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I could not remember the last time I had experienced such an evening. We had agreed to watch a movie, but in the end it took only 10 minutes until we started making out with each other... and we didn't stop until the end of the movie. However, not much more happened, except that we kissed and stroked each other everywhere. I hadn't done something like that in years, and I didn't know if I'd ever found it so nice just to kiss someone. Even though I felt like my lips had completely dissolved and were just hanging in shreds, I had a hard-on from all that kissing and touching while I was lying in my bed, just wearing my boxers, typing on my cell phone waiting for Leon to finish in the bathroom. If he wouldn't help me right away, I would just jerk off next to him, because otherwise I would just burst... He had just worked me up so much I barely couldn’t handle it.

In the meantime, Lance had written to me as promised and asked me if we should change our planned training to tomorrow after university and at what time it would suit me. Actually, my thoughts were only with the boy who was naked in my shower, but still I was really excited when I thought about this chance and I was just grateful to Lance for offering it to me after all the time we hadn't seen each other and especially because he could just put together his team of excellent WSU students and didn't even have to ask me, a fucking nobody, in the first place. I noticed that he had updated his profile picture, which didn't surprise me after all this time. Unlike Leon, I didn't have the urge to enlarge his photo and look closely at every detail, I just realized that he was not alone in the photo, but together with a shy but happy smiling, silver-grey haired boy with beaming blue eyes who I didn’t know. Probably a member of his basketball team. 

After a short thought I wrote him unenthusiastically that I had to work tomorrow after university and would have time in the evening at the earliest. Fortunately, he simply replied that this did not bother him. So we agreed to meet at 7 pm in the evening on our regular basketball court. I really had to give everything tomorrow, I could not disappoint him. I wouldn't get a chance like this again... Otherwise I could really bury my career. 

But these thoughts were abruptly ended when Leon came into my bedroom only in his dangerously tight boxer shorts, while he was fixing his freshly blow-dried hair. Immediately the iPhone almost fell out of my hand. What was that about that boy and his shorts that barely covered his ass? That sight did not help my boner at all. "You have terrible hair care products... My hair looks awful," he complained, glancing at my full-body mirror to look critically at his long mane. How stunning he looked under the sparse warm light of the small lamp on my bedside table… He had no idea… His muscles were only emphasized even more by the shadows that were created, his eyes seemed like they were liquid gold. "Hmm..." I just sighed pleased sounding, tilted my head and smirked. "I didn't even notice your hair..." Then Leon's gaze went over to me and he had to grin as well. "Where have you little pervert been looking at me again?" - "Can't you guess?" Playfully rolling his eyes, he scampered over to my bed, fell on his knees on the mattress beside me, beaming all over his face. "But your hair looks extremely sexy." he whispered, driving me through my criss-crossing dreads. His eyes moved alternately from my face to my upper body... and finally to the bulge in my boxer shorts.

"Someone is happy to see me..." Leon giggled amusedly, enclosed my erection through my boxer shorts directly stroking with his hand, which made me sigh. Damn... I had already had a few girls in bed, but none of them had been as offensive and relaxed from the start as he had been. Many of them had simply always tried to please me and had withdrawn themselves accordingly. "And you call me a pervert?" I asked him, breathing heavily. "You come in here and you grab my crotch right away." He had to laugh about that seriously, bent down to me and gave me a little kiss on the lips, noticing the mobile phone in my hand. "Lance has written to me," I said deliberately provocatively, because I always thought it was cute when Leon got upset. "Good for you." he mumbled, so unfortunately he pulled his hand out of my crotch and climbed over me once to really let himself fall into my bed. "Leon, he just wants to give me a chance and I'm going to take it. I want to play for his team. I finally see a sense in my training again. You know what it's like at WSU or in the industry in general. No matter how much talent you have, the doors are only open to you if you know the right people and Lance is not just any student at WSU, he's one of the best and if anyone has contacts at the top, it's him. Maybe I can still have a career..." - "I understand that..." he murmured, rolled over on his side so he could look at me, resting his head a little. "… and I’m happy for you because it seems to mean a lot to you and I know that’s a great chance for you… I really, really know that… It's just..." - "He doesn't want to hit on me with that, I can't imagine. He's way too professional… and he’s not even into men." I tried to calm him down. For whatever reason, because I found the whole thing between Leon and me rather relaxed. We were still friends who just had some sexual fun together.

"How do you know that, Raihan?" he asked snidely. "How many bitches did you fuck again before you gave me a hand job?" It almost made me laugh. "Do you want the list alphabetical or numerical?" - "Very funny..." Leon countered with a groan. "Don't be offended, baby..." I purred deliberately and stroked his belly, knowing that I could soften him up. "You're the only guy I would give a hand job to..." - "Wow, you old romantic." So I really made him laugh heartily again, which made me smile too. Then there was a moment where we just looked at each other in silence and I just had to stroke his hair again. That I never had been so affectionate with all my former ladies, I suppressed. My hand automatically slipped out of his strands of hair and stroked his chest so that he finally stopped worrying and I seemed to be successful with it, as his breath changed immediately. Tenderly I played around his left nipple and with a grin I noticed that he was having difficulty keeping his pelvis still, his thighs rubbing lightly against each other. He gave a small, sighed "Hm...", his eyes closed briefly. 

"You really like it very much when I touch you like this, huh?" I whispered sensuously to him, slipping closer to his side so that our upper bodies were touching each other very thinly. At these words Leon just nodded, although I actually expected another cheeky remark from him. But apparently, he was already too caught up in his feelings for that. Slowly I leaned forward, bit into his soft skin below his neck, just next to the hickey I had given him earlier. Leon closed his arm around my upper body, stretched out to me enjoying himself. In his excitement he rubbed his crotch against mine again and again, finally resisted no longer and pushed his hand between my legs, enclosed my dick through my boxer shorts. Reflexively I bit his skin more intensively through the boiling heat inside me. "Raihan..." he mumbled, dazed. "Would you do more to me than just jerk me off?" At first I thought I had misheard and had to stop in bewilderment. After I quickly loosened my lips from him, I looked into his eyes, which glowed with lust but seemed insecure and even a little shy at that moment. 

What to say, however, I did not know, although I knew the answer by heart. Of course I would. "Wh-what..." Normally I would behave very differently, but this situation was simply so new and unknown to me that I could not produce more than those words. "Would you have sex with me?" Leon repeated his question more clearly, keeping eye contact with me as safely as possible, rubbing my crotch a little harder to make me even hotter. "Because I... want everything of you... Just your hand is not enough...” Shit, those breathy words of his he also underlined by taking my hand and leading it significantly to his butt so that I could grab it. He was so unbelievably sexy that I could hardly stand it... and he had no idea how much I wanted him. "Well, I... of course... I..." The blush rose in my face when he smiled seductively at me because of those stuttering words and pressed my fingers even more between his cheeks. "I... am crazy about you, Leon... I would do anything with... you, whatever you want..." it came out of me just because of that. "But... have you ever had... anal..." Wow, that had been so clumsy and totally non-erotic. If I was lying here with a girl right now, I'd probably have fucked her three times already... and I probably just wouldn't even talk to her about it. I would just do it.

"Not really..." Leon hesitated slightly, his eyes flitted away from me shyly for a short time, but he resumed eye contact just as quickly. "Not really...?" Confused, I frowned, but had to let my fingers do some pushing of their own accord. Although the fabric of his boxer shorts still separated us, I could feel what it was doing to him through his strained breath in my face. "Just... well..." Either he could not find the words because of his arousal or because he was ashamed. Probably a mixture of the two. "...only with myself..." It took a moment, due to my own heat, before I understood what he had just told me. He had, when he masturbated... Damn... The thought of it was the hottest thing I could ever imagine. My gaze and the stagnant breath that left my mouth must have betrayed me, for Leon's face was suddenly covered with a satisfied grin. I was not able to say anything. My only reaction was to bury my teeth in his throat in no time. I didn't care how bruised his neck would look tomorrow... Immediately he sighed relieved, closed his arms and left leg around me. "You... can't just tell me that," I breathed heavily and raspy against his skin. "How can I resist the temptation to jump you like that?" - "You... don't have to resist." I heard Leon sigh, his nails scraping lightly across my shoulders as he put his other hand back in my crotch. This time, however, it slipped right into my boxers. "I... want you so much..." - "Shit, Leon..." I gasped on it, grabbed his shoulders just like that and pushed him back so that he lay on his back in my bed. Since he refused to let go of me, he involuntarily pulled me along with him. Quickly, without releasing myself from his neck, I slipped between his thighs, which he immediately spread a little wider and massaged me harder, which almost drove me crazy. "Damn, you're so hard..." he muttered almost with surprise. Panting, I nibbled and licked my way from his neck deeper over his collarbone until I reached his nipple. With my name on his lips, Leon put his head in his neck while I sucked it into my mouth, working the skin around it with my teeth as I did with his neck. Since his hips were squirming so much below me, I had a hard time holding his butt and he couldn't massage my erection properly because I had slipped down a little. His heart almost pounded against his chest below me, I felt how hard he was on my lower belly. It was exhilarating, no feeling could compare... and it overwhelmed me.

Suddenly he made an almost desperate, whimpering sound from which his lust could still be heard absolutely. Longingly he pushed his pelvis up to me, grinding against me. Consciously I had not yet touched him between his legs. Simply because it had been clear to me that I could increase his desires for me immeasurably that way. "Raihan, please..." he stammered with a quiet gasp, which in turn increased my lust. I let his sore kissed skin out of my lips, sat up between his legs, slipped back a little and quickly pulled these boxer shorts, which were much too short anyway, far down as I could. Shaky as he was, Leon bent his legs a little while he lifted them additionally. With a satisfied smile, now that he was naked in front of me, I carelessly threw the shorts aside, bent down to him, watching every detail of his whole body in the dimmed light. "You are so beautiful..." I whispered to him, stroking tenderly over his belly and the insides of his thighs, which made Leon smile happily despite his absent condition. "You are by far the most beautiful thing that ever lay in this bed..." I smiled slightly. "And believe me, you have some competition..." - "Do you really think I want to think about those fucking bitches now?" he growled irritably, which made me chuckle. But then he put his arms around me again and pulled me towards him for a kiss. Our tongues found each other immediately, Leon's hands wandered down my back and now he pushed my boxer shorts off my butt as well. Without finishing our kiss I shook them down my legs as far as I could and finally kicked them completely off me.

Over the sensation of feeling my naked body against his, Leon moaned relatively quietly between my lips, clasped me with his legs. Our chests were pressed together, my hands wandered all over his flawless body, moving over his chin, his shoulder and back to his hip. It was quiet, I could only hear the sound of our kiss and the rustling of the sheet below us. The rest of the world was so far away... His skin felt incredibly nice, I had never felt anything more beautiful, soft, warm and I felt a growing need to protect him from anything that could harm him.

But feeling his naked body against mine excited me more and more. Involuntarily, I pressed my pelvis tighter against his, moved it and thus made sure that our erections rubbed against each other. This was clearly too much for me and also for Leon. We moaned indignantly in each other's mouths. "Hmm, baby..." I whispered against his lips, which I had just bitten, so that it ran down his back in a cold sweat. By rubbing his hip against me as well, he responded to my movement. My mouth opened, but no sound left him, just a puff of compressed air. I straightened up without interrupting the rubbing movements of our hips, lifted my upper body a little, gave him a short kiss on the lips before I pulled open the drawer of my bedside table with only one hand and frantically searched for a condom and the last remaining lube that I thought I still had. Curiously, Leon watched me, but wouldn't stop stroking my bottom and thigh and grinding against me, which made it even harder for me to concentrate on my search. "How many condoms do you have, please?" he asked me as I tried to open the huge box that originally contained 100 condoms with one hand. Significantly, I lifted it up with a big grin. "This is for two weeks," I joked. Although Leon rolled his eyes, he could not suppress a laugh. "You are awful..." - "And still you want to fuck me..." I purred, which Leon confirmed with a sultry smile, finally found this goddamn lube and pulled it out of the drawer together with a condom. Carelessly I threw the condom on the mattress next to Leon's hip, wanted to put some of the lubricant on my fingers. This alone made Leon under me wriggle more restlessly again, apparently very impatiently. But more than a popping noise and some remaining drops just didn't come out of the tube. "Fuck..." I mumbled at the sight of the sparse gel on my fingers. That was never enough...

For a moment I was really stumped and did not know what to do now. Suddenly, though, Leon simply took my hand, led it to his lips, covered them with gentle kisses at first, but then let some of his saliva run through his lips onto my hand next to the lube. His eyes caught me so sinfully that it throbbed again in my erection. How could he be so sweet and sexy at the same time? My eyes had to tell him my thoughts clearly, because he blinked at me with fluttering eyelashes before he put another big drop of saliva on my fingers. "That should do it." he whispered, sounding naughty. "You are fucking me up..." I shook my head but immediately pressed my elbow against the inside of his thighs while Leon was still chuckling about this statement. Simply because I did not want to and could not wait any longer. My body felt already now as if it was burning. "Spread your legs a little wider for me..." Immediately he did what I had asked him to do, because he could not stand it any more either. I could tell by the way his legs trembled under their movements. 

I slid back to eye level with him and we smiled at each other for a moment before kissing at the same time. Meanwhile I put my hand between his legs, so Leon let his lips get wild immediately. "Please relax..." I whispered into the kiss and he could already feel me carefully penetrating with the first finger. Immediately Leon gasped for breath, not because it hurt him, but because a trembling thrust rushed through his whole body. He already let himself go like that, it was just breathtaking to see. "You okay?" Soothingly, I brushed some of his hair from his glowing face. "Y-Yes..." He nodded hastily, pressing my pelvis against his hand. He wanted more... and I understood him, pulled myself out of him and, as we continued kissing, added a second, moistened finger, moving it slowly but forcefully inside him. "Ah... Raihan." Panting, he threw his head back into the pillow, ending our passionate kiss. 

Eagerly my eyes glided up and down his whole vibrating body and when I looked into his eyes again it was revealed to me how much he was distorted after me. Again and again he moaned up gradually getting louder, holding on to my free hand which I had placed on the mattress next to his upper arm. In return, I embraced his hand as well, held it firmly in mine, pressed my lips on him again as my long fingers worked faster and faster, spreading ever wider inside of him. Had I ever had sex with someone or become intimate in any way while holding hands? But... this experience with Leon was generally very different and special. 

"Please, I..." he moaned, looking for a hold on my upper arm, because my movements repeatedly touched his pleasure centre. He could not make it clearer that he was ready for me. Thank God, because the sounds he made were now more than too much for me. With a few more movements of my fingers, I ended our kiss, licked his lips and grabbed the condom from the mattress. Quick as a flash I had torn open the wrapping with my teeth and pulled it out with one hand. "Raihan..." Leon muttered away and watched me as I put the condom on and massaged myself after I put enough saliva on my own hand. Significantly, he pushed me closer with his legs. "Don't be so impatient..." I said to him, breathing hard, I felt Leon pressing my hand a little harder. "I'll fuck you good." With these breathed words, I sank deeper down to him, went back up his neck and pulled my fingers out of him.

When I had nibbled my way up to his ear, I whispered softly to him: "But please tell me if I hurt you, okay? I want you to enjoy it to the fullest..." Aroused as he was, Leon just nodded while I already lifted his hip and enclosed his legs so that I could enter him as easily as possible. I was as restrained as possible, even though my desire almost tore me apart. Only because I did not want to hurt him. More and more he stretched towards me until... Suddenly Leon loosened our clasped hands, because he had to wrap himself completely around my back, because he now began to feel me inside him. "Shit, you're bigger than I thought." he pushed out, squeezed his eyes tight. "But... is it all right?" Reflexively, I almost pulled out of him, but Leon held me by my butt. "Yes... Just give me a moment to get used to you." - "Of course..." I nodded to him right away, whereupon Leon smiled under heavy, hot breath and pulled me to his lips again. To relax him a little, I caressed his whole body lovingly during this kiss, noticing that some of his muscles tensed up again and again. Hopefully it would become somehow more pleasant for him... 

Nevertheless, he still pressed me close to him with his legs, thus making sure that he gradually absorbed me completely. "Fuck, Leon..." I was so fucking hot, but I couldn't move in him. Not until he was less in pain. In spite of this pain, Leon had wrapped himself around me, kissed me devotedly and stroked my back. Only slowly I could feel his body relaxing, his lower jaw loosening more and more under my kisses. Finally Leon also sighed softly, ran his tongue over my already wet lips. Again he loosened our kiss, looked at me intensely and indicated a safe nod. "Are... you sure?" I asked anyway, simply because my insecurity just outweighed everything else. "You're really cute when you're so caring... but I'm not going to break..." Leon smiled, his hands wrapped around my face. There was so much passion in his golden eyes... "Just fuck me, Raihan..."

Over this whispered wish from him alone I had to moan and of course I wanted to fulfill it, so I slowly started to move my hip. My eyes closed as the feeling of his warmth completely took over me. This slow pace drove me crazy. It felt much too good, I just needed more. Through my teeth clenched together, with each thrust I ejected a deep, buzzing sound and also from Leon I heard a more lustful sounding gasp in the rhythm of my movements, his grip on my neck became more clenched. More and more he lifted his pelvis devotedly, which made it easier for me to accelerate my movements, which I did directly. His whole body language told me how much he was now enjoying it. I forced myself to open my eyes again, because I wanted to look at him so badly. His eyes were also closed with pleasure, his head fell further and further into his neck. All over my pillow his flowing purple hair was scattered. What a sight... Just now I had the feeling that... I was seriously falling in love with him.

But the thought faded very quickly, because Leon pressed me closer with his leg and I unconsciously pushed faster into him. Immediately his panting changed into a moaning paired with my name. Returning his sinful tones I completely dropped my inhibitions, thrust harder into him and kissed him fleetingly, so that the tips of our noses touched each other very thinly. "Fuck, baby... you feel so good..." were my words before I thrust so deep that I seemed to hit his prostate. "Oh God..." With that I had probably completely driven him out of his mind, his fingers almost clawed painfully into my shoulder blades, while a jerk shot through his body. "Do it again... Please..." he almost begged, whereupon I immediately grabbed his hip cursing and shifted his legs a bit further into my arms.

His thighs were already quivering under all the tension and I speeded up my already sinful movements once again, so that I wrapped myself tightly around his shoulders, looking for support, and buried my hands in his hair while kissing him at the same time. This kiss consisted more of teeth than lips, as both of us only managed to groan haltingly. My climax built up within me strong and throbbing. "I... I'm... gonna cum..." Leon also stammered, just threw his head back again, which made me smirk and in the next moment I had my hand firmly around his throbbing erection. Naturally, I massaged it to the rhythm of my strokes and moaned almost louder than he did. That had clearly been too much for him. After only a few more strokes, he was completely overwhelmed and his orgasm swept him away, while he came half screaming in my hand, his hips lifting himself off the mattress.

Seeing him climaxing was by far the hottest and somehow most aesthetic thing I had ever seen. Meanwhile his face was so torn by his excitement, which discharged itself, and yet so gentle and innocent. His whole body tense up, every muscle was on fire and he tightened around me so much that I only managed two more thrusts due to the sudden tightness before I collapsed completely on top of him and with his name trembling on my lips I also reached the climax. Unbelievable, I had never been so loud during sex...

Now there was silence. We gasped for breath. My head lay on his chest where his heart was racing like mad. Lovingly he caressed my shoulder, which I had accidentally scratched open. "You... really didn't exaggerate..." Leon whispered after a felt eternity, in which I had almost fallen asleep on him because of this deep relaxation and the feeling of his hair between my fingers. "You are really that good..." With that he made me smile and I raised my head to look into his beautifully reddened face. "And you're unbelievable," I just replied, taking his hand at those words. This sound in my voice was totally foreign to me, so warm and smooth. I had never spoken so soft to anyone before. The next second I had kissed him, too, as softly as I had never kissed anyone before. This kiss took place completely without a tongue and just remained tender and calm, Leon smiled happily against my lips. Carefully, without separating our lips, I rolled myself off him, but Leon continued to hold on to me. As soon as I lay completely next to him on my back, he laid his head relaxing on my chest. Taking a deep breath, I left him in my arms, kissed him on the forehead and finally nestled my cheek in his hair.

I felt completely different than usual after sex, I could not describe it. It was almost as if I never wanted to let him go. All the oxygen had left the room. Everything inside me was so warmed up, emotionally warmed up. This emptiness that I had somehow always felt inside of me was gone for the first time in years, or at least it felt that way. "So much for you not being into cuddling," I heard Leon giggling jokingly. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his superior-looking face. "Be quiet, Lee..." - "Oh, God, don't call me like my little brother after sex..." Most embarrassed he pulled my blanket over his head, which made me laugh. "But... I kind of like it..." I whispered honestly to him, tugging at his hair. "It... still makes me uncomfortable..." Leon grumbled, peeking out from under the covers again. "I... don't want to think about my little brother during or just after sex..." - "Hmm..." That's all I could do to respond. For a moment I was silent due to my tiredness, my eyes kept falling sleepy and I felt him kissing me on the cheek. "Please let us do this more often now..." His voice also sounded tired, exhausted. "I could fuck you every day..." I replied blissfully half asleep. "And I'd like it every day..." Without seeing him, I knew how he was smiling.

Although I had just woken up, it seemed as if I was dreaming as I watched Leon next to me, his cheek snuggled against my shoulder and held on to my upper arm even while he slept. The blanket barely covered his private parts. I had woken up because he had snored a little, but I had not been able to wake him up as calmly as he slept. A glance at the clock on my mobile phone had told me that my alarm clock would ring in a few minutes and I had to get ready for university. But when I looked at him like that, I just wanted to spend the whole day in bed with him. 

But then my mobile phone started to make itself heard loudly to kick me out of my bed. Groaning, I grabbed it again to stop this annoying ringing. Thereby I stretched myself automatically, which in combination with the shrill noise made sure that Leon also woke up slowly. I heard him grumbling and breathing deeply and how he moved slightly, but he did not let go of my arm. After I had deactivated the alarm clock, I immediately looked at him again and he blinked at me tiredly. With a smile I stroked a few hairs from his face, so Leon was a little more in touch with reality. "Good morning." I whispered to him, whereupon he too still smiled in a very distant way. "I could get used to waking up with this sight..." he replied, sounding very happy at these words and took off my arm to wrap his hands around my face, which made me want to kiss him, saying nothing.  
"I have to get ready..." I mumbled after a few minutes of just being engrossed in our kiss. "I'm going to be late for my lecture." - "Mm..." Leon made a complaining sound and looked at me sulking after he had separated our lips. "I thought we were just going to have fun together all day today..." - "I've been thinking about that, too..." I sighed, riding all over his back and not being able to look anywhere else but into his eyes. "But I have really important lectures... and I have to work. Besides, I'm supposed to meet Lance tonight, so... We won't see each other till after." He seemed less than enthusiastic, put his head back on my shoulder. "Don't you have any classes or training at all?" I wanted to know, while he was trying to change my mind, by starting to cover my chest with sketchy kisses. "Yeah..." he muttered without interrupting his seduction. He hadn't even woken up ten minutes ago, but that didn't affect his desire in the least. It certainly made me want to think about the things we would do together in the future. "But I would skip them for you..." - "You let your career slide? Because of me?" I backed away from him in astonishment. "You're just a bad influence, Raihan." Leon smiled sweetly at me. "Oh, don't blame me." I countered immediately. "You're just horny." - "Maybe..." he whispered against my lips, kissed them briefly. "Just stop looking so good." - "You know I can't do that." I shook my head artificially arrogant.

About that Leon giggled a little, but then took my hand with a seductive wink. "So, you'll let me wait till tonight?" he breathed to me. Oh God, when he looked at me like that, my dick, which had been trying to get attention for a few minutes, and I never could. "Um..." I really felt my mouth drying out and getting hot and cold. "I can't take that, Raihan..." With these sinful sounding words, he again placed some kisses along my neck until he started sucking on my earlobe. This little slut knew exactly what he was doing and that I couldn't resist him like that. "I... may suggest that we..." My breath was already getting really heavy. "...take a shower together."

Before I knew it, Leon had jumped out of bed and dragged me with him. No sooner did I stand up straight than he clung to me and pressed his lips back on me. Actually, I wasn't really awake yet... While he now also shoved his tongue between my lips, we somehow stumbled out of my bedroom into the hallway and over to my bathroom. It happened so fast that it didn't even reach me. The next moment I had already pressed Leon against the cool tiled wall of my shower, the warm water ran over our skin. It was still incomprehensible to me how beautiful his body felt to me, how strong my desire for him was and that he obviously felt the same way. His hair stuck to the sides of his body soaked through, which I only noticed because I briefly opened my eyes to look at him. At the same time our hands slid between each other's legs, massaging, we sighed against our lips. "How can I bear it without you until tonight, baby?" I growled aroused. "I'll write you some nice messages..." Leon replied with a smirk, suppressing a small groan. "And if you're good, I'll even take some pictures when I'm alone in the locker room." - "I'm really damn lucky to have you..." I finished our kiss for the first time since we had left my bedroom and a small eternity passed again, in which we just looked at each other while stroking each other. Leon's gaze eagerly glided up and down my whole body. As I could no longer resist him, I continued our interrupted kiss and simply enjoyed the moment with him.

"So... This stays between us?" Leon asked again examining when we walked down the staircase together about an hour later. Because of our shower together we had not managed to have breakfast. Therefore, I had to get something to eat and especially a coffee in the cafeteria of the university. Surely, I nodded to him. "We're just having some fun, there's not much to talk about." - "Right..." he replied, even if his voice became quieter. Now on the way to reality I felt a little strange. The thought that other people would find out that I had sex with another man made me absolutely uncomfortable. No, I would never openly admit that. For whatever reason, because I wasn't ashamed of Leon. But I just didn't see myself as gay, and I wasn't. If only because I wanted to be on Lance's team and I didn't know how he would take it that I was hooking up with a guy, I wanted to keep it a secret.

Outside on the street Leon finally stopped and slid very close to me. "Would you like to come to my place tonight then? I'd like to break in my bed with you... or my couch... or wherever you want to fuck me." At those words, he gave a completely innocent smile. Holy fuck. "Do you want me to go to university with a fucking boner?" I growled at him, but he just hypocritically shrugged his shoulders, tilted his head. "Even though I don't like him, I wish you success today and that you make it on Lance's team. You'll make a good impression on him. I know how good you are." The statement that he didn't like him made me roll my eyes and grin, but then I said, "And if he'll take me in, we'll celebrate it at your place." - "I can imagine what you mean by celebrating, too." Leon approached me even closer, pursing his lips so that I would kiss him.

Critically I looked around to make sure that we were really alone on the road. Only when I couldn't make out a person far and wide, I gave him his desired kiss, which was much more restrained than usual. Leon could probably feel that too, because of my strained jaw. Quickly I had let go of him and smiled at him, because I did not want him to think something wrong, like that he was uncomfortable for me.

Since Leon had to go home one more time to get his things for the university, especially his laptop, our ways separated for good. He switched quickly to the other side of the street, walked there in the opposite direction to me and I watched him for a while until I turned my back on him to finally set off on my own. I was much too late anyway, and it would be a miracle if I could get to my first lecture on time. Then I suddenly noticed that my iPhone was vibrating in my trouser pocket. The whole morning I had looked at my mobile phone so seldom by my standards that I was surprised myself. I was even more surprised when I noticed that it was vibrating because Leon had written me a message.  
"I can't wait for tonight."  
Reading the message, I stopped where I was and couldn't help but smile. I quickly typed a reply.  
"Me too, Lee-Baby."  
Curious, I looked over my shoulder to check if I could still see his reaction. Although he was a few meters away from me, I saw him stop on the spot and turn to me as well. Thus I had reached my goal and I grinned cheekily over to him. I noticed that he wanted to pretend that he did not like that name, but I saw how he had to smile with reddened cheeks. Even the fact that he rolled his eyes did not convince me and we looked at each other one last time for a moment before we went to our universities with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last two chapters were mostly sexy stuff but I don't think you have a problem with that. :)  
> In the next chapters there will be more plot and more character stories again but I will continue to increase the hot scenes. 
> 
> I hope you like it so far. <3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My attention span in lectures had never been the best. I always intended to type everything important into my laptop, but at the latest after halfway I was only hanging on my iPhone. Most of the time I had browsed through Instagram or my dating apps for possible sex dates... and that's why I was here while Leon was studying at my university of choice. 

Today, however, I had no attention at all for the words of my professor and that was precisely because of Leon. Again and again my thoughts slipped back to our last night and our morning together. His moans still hung in my ears. Hopefully this day was soon over... I just wanted to fuck him again. It was probably the same for him. Testing, I looked at my cell phone to see if he had written to me and I actually saw that he had sent me a selfie from his lecture, on which he had propped his head bored and pouting.   
"Right now, it really sucks that you hadn't made it to WSU. Then I wouldn't be so bored now..." he had written. My smile about it took up my whole face.   
"As cute as you look right now, you would be sucking if I went to your uni. Believe me, I couldn't keep my hands off you. So, you'd better be glad I'm not going there, or at worst they'd throw you out if we got caught." 

His answer was not long in coming either.   
"Don't make me hornier than I still am because of you..."   
The idea of him sitting aroused in a lecture hall and having to really pull himself together, maybe even sliding back and forth on his chair, just turned me on insanely...   
"But I'm not cute! I'm still a guy, do you seriously think I want to be cute?" Leon complained in his next message, which made me giggle softly.   
"Do you prefer sexy?"  
"Yeah, sure, especially when you call me that."   
"To me, you're both."   
"Damn, you're charming again today."   
"Just for you, Lee-Baby." 

"The gentleman in the orange sweater, are you listening?" it suddenly echoed across the room filled with at least 200 students. At first, I didn't feel addressed at all, until my gaze drifted from my cell phone's display to my wrist, realizing that I was wearing an orange hoodie. Shocked, I looked up, only to discover that my already slightly graying professor was staring at me sternly. Shit. This was really directed at me. "Um... of course." I stammered out of my head. I had never been so uncomfortable with so many people staring at me at once. "Very good." He nodded without moving his face. "Then I'm sure you can explain the difference between recession and stagnation." - "Um..." I just repeated myself. A few rows behind me, some girls were giggling gloating. Yeah, very funny, bitches. Paralyzed, I just stared at my professor "You are not required to attend this class. Nobody forces you to be here, so if you're going to make the effort to come here, do yourself a favor and try to take some knowledge with you. You can stare at your phone all day long." he went on, only making more students grin. I myself just nodded in embarrassment without replying and put my iPhone on my table with the display facing down. Right now, I just didn't want to be the center of attention anymore. But at least Nessa did not attend this lecture as well, because she would not let me forget this situation so quickly. 

But I only met her between the lectures on campus. Today she wore her hair in a tight knot and huge golden hoop earrings by which I recognized her all over the yard. "My favorite asshole, how are you?" With these words she took me in her arms shining as I arrived at her grinning. "I'm fine." If she knew how well I was doing... I'd had better sex in the last 24 hours than I'd had in months combined. "And you?" - "Oh..." She laid her head tilted and shifted her white, book-filled bag on her shoulder. "My weekend was incredibly boring... I met this guy... and he just couldn't eat me out at all," she sighed, open-hearted as always. "I want to have sex with a woman again. You guys just can't do that." - "Hey, you can't speak for everybody," I raised my index finger. "No woman has ever complained to me..." All of a sudden, I felt weird talking about my sex life that way. Yet this was actually a normal conversation, just as Nessa and I had always had since we had become friends after a long time of dislike on her part.

"But I see you've had your fun too..." Grinning, Nessa pointed at her throat, clearly alluding to the hickey on my neck. If mine was already so conspicuous, I didn't even want to imagine how Leon's skin looked like by now, the way I had worked it from his ear to his chest. "A new chick, or did you dig up one of your old sweethearts because you were under-banged?" Shit, what was I supposed to say to that? No, I fucked Leon? "Someone new." I replied simply, hoping that was the end of it. But of course I hadn't asked Nessa to come. "I suppose you met her again over the Internet? Is she hot? Oh, what a stupid question. Of course she is..." she kept babbling. I couldn't help but think back to the last few hours and his naked body. "You have no idea how hot..." it slipped out, sounding almost dreamy because of the pictures in my head. Then Nessa gave me a surprised "Oh?" and her eyebrows rose. "That sounds... I don't know, very enthusiastic by your standards... Usually you're all like: "Yeah, I banged this chick, and it was great, but I'm never seeing her again." The way she imitated my voice was always so on point… I immediately regretted that thoughtless remark. Now she wouldn't leave me alone with this topic. 

Quickly she slipped very close to me and looked at me with her ocean blue eyes tinkling. "Now I want more details..." she whimpered already. "What does she look like?" - "Um..." This just got worse and worse. "Amazing body, perfect ass, long hair and legs..." I counted down bluntly, always with Leon in mind, as I've been doing lately. My lips formed a small, soft smile. "...and just a beautiful smile... and stunning eyes... just beautiful, perfect..." - "Oh, my God..." it burst out of Nessa in shock at a volume that could easily fill the Wyndon stadium. I really backed away from her. "Raihan, are... you in love?" she asked me absolutely stunned. "Wha...?" - "I mean, you've never talked about anyone like that before. The tone of your voice alone..." She paused for a moment and stared at me shaking her head. "I must meet her. I mean, who is capable of inspiring genuine feelings of love in you? Besides for yourself…" 

Nothing in return, I just rolled my eyes, wondering how I could best pull my head out of the noose. "I have an idea!" Nessa clapped her hands enthusiastically. “You bring her to the concert of Piers and his band next weekend!" - "Forget it. It's too superficial, there's nothing to meet friends about." I stopped it immediately. "Superficial?" - "Yeah, we're just fucking around. You can relax." – “You don't sound like that...” Convinced she crossed her arms in front of your chest. "It's just a concert from a buddy. It's no big deal. You can still bring her along." - "No!" I was adamant, I didn't move or look away, it was the only way to keep up with her energy. "Hmph..." Visibly miffed, she remained silent for a moment, putting her bag down for good, which meant that she didn't intend to leave. My next lecture was a long time coming and she knew it. So, I would not get rid of her that quickly.

"But do you generally come to the concert? Piers would never admit it of course, but it would certainly mean a lot to him. It's his band's first proper gig in front of a larger audience." Thank God, she changed the subject, danced around enthusiastically in the spotlight. "And he can get us in for free!" she sang the phrase, pulling the word "free" as long as she could. "Why are you so excited? It's not even your music." I asked critically, and I had really got Piers obligatory skull-covered microphone in my sights. "So what? Party is party." Nessa shrugged. "Besides, there will probably be some people from our old school there. Maybe Milo or... Sonia." That made me curious after all. Sonia, a pretty red-haired girl who I wouldn't have kicked out of bed either, had always shown quite an interest in Leon. But he had always been fully focused on his career, at least that's how I had perceived him. You could have tied her to him naked and nothing would have happened... or because he had never really been interested in women. Maybe I was the first guy he was with, but that didn't mean he hadn't known before. All of a sudden, so much made sense to me...

"Raihan, are you still listening to me or are you considering what's the next most important photo to post on Instagram?" She looked at me urgently, snapped right in my face. "Hm?" - "I told you that the concert is at the Dark Underground and we can ask Leon if he wants to come." Although she was annoyed, she repeated her words. "Shit, this place is a drug-infested hell. I'm not going in there, and Leon especially not..." - "It's only a rumor," Nessa was sure of. "And even if it’s not, no one's forcing you to take anything. So chill out a little, otherwise you ain't so uptight. This is about supporting a good friend, man!" That was true of course and even though neither location nor music was my cup of tea, I really felt like going to some event again. "Have you been in contact with Leon since our little party?" she wanted to know, and I hesitantly gave her a nod. If she only knew what kind of contact..."Great, then you can ask him. I haven't heard from him since, but I thought he was so busy with his studies and training. - "He is... Well... I haven't seen him since. We've just been writing to each other." I lied boldly, which was hard to do when I remembered that just a few hours ago he was lolling naked in my bed. I couldn't get out of that situation, I knew it. But I also knew that this concert was a good opportunity to act as normal friends, so nobody would suspect that we were hooking up secretly. On the other hand I knew how hard it was for me to keep my hands off Leon by now. Still, I was sure that I could manage to deal with him normally for one evening.

She nodded understandably at those words. "But at least you are getting along again. I really thought our group was over after this rivalry for a place at this elite university...You were really upset about it and I understand that you were frustrated and laid one chick after another to boost your self-esteem. I only felt sorry for Leon, because he couldn't really enjoy this truly amazing feeling of success. It hurt him more that it broke you guys up than he wanted to admit, Raihan... I always had the feeling that he really liked you a lot..." I had to swallow really hard about that. It just confirmed my own hunch once again. "However, I also know that you couldn't just pretend like nothing ever happened... You were always going on and on about how you wanted to go to that university, like that guy you trained with for a while, that you thought was so great..." - "Lance, yeah," I just nodded in my head, still with Leon. Why did I still feel the need to apologize to him? To shake off this unpleasant feeling, I simply broached a new subject.

"Speaking of Lance, I saw him yesterday for the first time in ages and he's looking for some more players for his team." Nessas eyes widened in anticipation as I started to smirk at her. "And he wants you?" - "Right, and this afternoon I'm gonna prove to him that I'm the only right choice." No one could have prepared me for the screaming that followed, or for her clenching attack. The full weight of her body hung on me. "That's great, Raihan! Oh, my God!" she blurted out excitedly. "He wouldn't offer you this if you didn't really deserve it. I mean, surely the guy's got a reputation or something to lose." The fact that she was so happy for me made me smile and made it clear to me why I was actually friends with her, even though at the beginning I just wanted to bang her and got one rejection after another. Despite her partly very exhausting party girl behavior and her huge mouth she was in the end just a very warm person.

"Have a nice day, boys!" I shouted at the first customers, whom I had successfully sold two pairs of sneakers, and with a sigh I leaned over the counter next to the cash desk, staring aimlessly around the shop. While doing so I looked at some of the caps we had newly gotten in and set up next to the entrance area. Especially the black one with some golden details caught my eye. Not for me, I thought first of all that it would look great on Leon, especially since the gold would fit his eyes perfectly. I straightened up from my bent position, walked around the counter and quickly grabbed the cap. Even though I was not interested in the price, since my decision to buy it for him had already been made, I took a quick look at the corresponding tag. I didn't really care about the 40 dollars that it still cost despite my discount as an employee, he had actually earned much more. 

While I scanned the cap and put the amount in the cash register, it really itched in my fingers to send Leon a photo, but it was supposed to be a surprise and I wanted to see his unprepared reaction tonight. Nevertheless, I looked at my mobile phone to see if he had written to me again and I actually saw his name again on my display right away. "Will you send me a picture of you too?" he asked me in his message, which made me smile with satisfaction.   
"I miss your pretty face."   
"Only if I get the promised photo from the changing room." I answered him cheekily.  
"I'm still at the university... I was told the dean wants to see me tomorrow."  
"Oh, you know why?"   
"No, I have no idea... what about that picture of you? Can I have one now?"

The dean of his university asked him for a personal interview and all he was interested in was this... Had I fucked his brains out? Shaking my head, I opened the front camera of my iPhone and quickly snapped a picture of me on which I winked flirting at him. I sent it to him with the words: "You would get to see more, but unfortunately I'm at work. I'm afraid I have to behave myself here."

"So, you wouldn't fuck me in the back of the storeroom?" Wow. Why was I surprised by Leon's direct response?   
"Fuck, you're naughty, baby..."  
"That's what you get for sending me such a hot picture of yourself!"   
"It was just a selfie!   
"You, of all people, should know that's enough, Raihan!"

It was already clear to me that we would not only have sex once tonight. Yesterday had just been the warm up. We were way too hot for each other... We'd probably jump each other before I could even give him his cap. My head was so focused on Leon that I had to put that off for at least a few hours if I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Lance. After that I could focus on him all night long. But first my future should be my number one priority.

Rarely had I been so nervous as when I arrived at our basketball court just as the sun was setting. Soon I had thrown on my sports clothes in the shop's storage room, which I had stuffed into my backpack together with my uni stuff. I hadn't heard anything from Leon in the meantime, probably because he had started training with the soccer team of his university. I had carefully tucked his cap into a bag and had to smile when I imagined his reaction. After a short greeting Lance sat down on the bench at the edge of the court next to my deposited things and threw the ball to me with a relaxed smile, as if he wanted to convey to me that I had nothing to fear... and as soon as I had a basketball in my hands and a goal I wanted to achieve with it, a switch fell over in me. Just concentrating on the ball and forgetting everything else, I dribbled it into the middle of the court, ignoring even the fact that I was under Lance's sharp eye. I paused for a moment and looked up to the already completely worn out basket. All of a sudden I remembered how I used to play just for fun, before this sport started to put so much pressure on me... I wanted to hit the basket from every possible angle, which I usually succeeded in doing. In the shortest possible time I wanted to show him all the tricks I could do. Even when Lance jumped up unexpectedly and tried to take the ball from me, I reacted to my surprise, fended him off and threw the ball towards the basket. 

"I really don't understand how you couldn't make it to WSU... You're in excellent shape." Lance puffed out of breath after we had been fighting for the ball for at least three-quarters of an hour. By then the lights on the streets were already on, the sky was more dark blue than orange. Exhausted, we both sank down onto the bench and I wish I had a towel with me to wipe my forehead. At least I had bought a water bottle on the way. "That sounds very pleased," I concluded, which Lance confirmed with a grinning nod. "Welcome to the team, man." With these words, he held out his hand to me to punch me in, which I immediately did, saying "Thanks, man." and asked myself why I had doubted me at all. "I can't imagine Leon being that much better than you," Lance thought out loud. Oh, yeah, he made me doubt myself. As much as I enjoyed the time with him and as much as my ego had recovered, he had still given me the most bitter defeat of my life. 

Sighing, I took a big sip of my water, put my head relatively far back into the neck. This feeling of success filled me up, even though I had actually already been accepted in the team, but so I had the feeling that I had earned it, that I had finally achieved something again. "Have you two talked things over?" Lance finally asked after he had a sip, too. In reply I nodded while still letting water run down my throat. "Was the make-up sex good?" The question hit me out of nowhere. In shock, I choked on my water, began to gurgle wildly, bending forward, while Lance began to laugh amusedly. "We didn't have sex!" With that brazen lie, it was a miracle I wasn't struck by lightning at once. "I... don't like men." I kept trying to dismiss it as if having sex with Leon was the weirdest thing ever, even though it was all I thought about all day... "Raihan," my buddy just sighed, scratched his head. "I saw Leon today at the university with this blonde girl he always hangs out with and his whole neck was bitten and yours doesn't look much better either. You're not gonna tell me you two talked it out and had a hot night separately?" - "l..." Actually, I would only have to say that I had met a girl yesterday and had no idea what Leon had been up to. But I just knew it was unbelievable. "Oh, and you can tell him I'm not interested in taking anything away from him..." And Lance pointed at me very clearly. "So he can stop hating me." - "Leon doesn't hate you," I kept lying, still sounding completely awkward. Simply because I had Leon's lines about him in my head again. "Raihan, I've seen the look on his face every time I've said anything... and his vicious comments. He thinks I'm into you and believe me, I'm not." Lance continued, at no point did he stop grinning. "I didn't expect you to..." I mumbled, breaking off eye contact with him. But still he was still going along. "Don't take offense, Raihan. You're pretty handsome, and it's no wonder so many girls are into you." He took a short break, in which I stared at my water bottle. Should I maybe just be honest with him? He didn't seem to have a problem with me sleeping with another guy, and somehow I already wanted to talk to someone about the last 24 hours.

"But... I just find my boyfriend more attractive than you, sorry." Lance added when nothing more came from me. Please?! Shocked, my gaze went back to his direction at breakneck speed, which made him laugh even harder at my stunned expression. "You... have..." - "A boyfriend, yes. You may not like men, but I do." That's a piece of information I've had to work up. Somehow I didn't expect this from him, for whatever reason. Maybe I really did have the wrong idea about homosexuality. Wait... I just thought of something. "That guy... from your profile picture?" I asked, and Lance nodded approvingly, seemingly lost in thought. "His name is Steven and he's also a student at WSU. I saw him a couple of times at the university and I thought he was really, really pretty. So, when I saw him alone on campus with a book, I went straight over and I talked to him... You see, I'm completely relaxed and you can be honest with me." Right now I just admired him for having a picture of himself and him as a profile picture in his contact. I had already felt uncomfortable kissing Leon on an empty street.

"You just walked over to him and you said with complete confidence. "Hey, you look good, go out with me"? Who are you? A homosexual version of me?" I just had to ask him. And Lance just burst out laughing. "Yeah, but it was like that... Well, of course, I used to smile at him beforehand whenever I saw him, just to see if I had a shot with him. He always smiled back at me, even though he was pretty shy. He is rather quiet and reserved. I had to get him to warm up first..." With this memory, his smile became warmer, more affectionate. For a moment he looked down and I wondered what exactly he was thinking about, because his smile almost became wistful. "I... think it's incredible that you so naturally put such a couple's photo of you as a profile picture..." I simply continued, because I didn't know what else to say. His thoughtful facial expression was a bit too overwhelming for me. "Why not?" Lance replied, frowning. "He's my boyfriend, I love him. I don't care what other people think about it." This simple statement felt like a resounding slap in the face and made me wish I could think similarly, but I just couldn't.

"I... can't imagine... showing up with Leon like this." it slipped out after a few seconds. "So, there is something going on between you two?" Lance deduced directly. Inside me, I still refused to answer him. If I didn't say it, it was just a thing between Leon and me that in the reality outside of us didn't matter to anybody ... and I didn't know how he would feel if I told Lance about us. I'd still like to talk to him about it. Probably because he was maybe the only person who could understand me and my situation. On the other hand, I wanted to hold on to my denial. Although he was already sure about it, as well as Gordie and a complete stranger waiter in a restaurant. I was that obvious. "Maybe... I slept with him." - "Maybe?" - "Yeah, I slept with him...” I had to catch my breath. “You know, about a week ago, we kissed for the first time... It was over a drinking game and we were totally drunk, but... still, we seemed to enjoy the kiss pretty much. So, I couldn't really think about anything else. On Monday after training we kissed again, this time completely sober...then Leon ran away from me... because he thought he crossed a line. We haven't had any contact the last week because of that and that's why things were so tense between Leon and me yesterday... At my place our conversation ended... well, somewhat unexpected..." During this bumpy and very short story I couldn't even look him in the eyes and I was incredibly ashamed of it, because in my thoughts I saw Leon in front of me and I just didn't understand why it was uncomfortable for me that I had slept with such a beautiful person who even really meant something to me.

All of a sudden Lance tapped me on the shoulder in a supportive manner. "So? Raihan, why are you so ashamed of this? You two have become closer, which is amazing." - "I'm not ashamed of Leon!" I contradicted him adamantly, and I was convinced it was the truth. "When I'm with him, I don't think about him being a man. In fact, I don't think about anything at all. I just enjoy what we do. But I could never go out with him like I would with a girl..." - "So, you are ashamed of him after all." was Lance's harsh reaction. I just stared at him, speechless, because I couldn't think of a counter. Another "no" was too strenuous and unbelievable for me. "I don't blame you, really," he reassured me at once, because he must have read my stunned, shocked look exactly right. "I know myself how it is and how some people are still thinking today. Especially in the sports business it's just hard to be a homosexual man and I understand that you don't understand your own feelings, if only because everyone knows you for all your changing hookup stories with women... and then you suddenly feel attracted to another man. It's confusing, I'm sure..." - "I really don't want to think of him like that..." I mumbled insecurely. It was difficult for me to talk about Leon and me, that was out of question, but it felt good to express all my thoughts. "But I just don't see myself as gay... and I'm not." Did it make any sense what I was saying? I was just too confused. "It doesn't matter what your sexual orientation is in the first place. You're in love with him now, and that's okay, Raihan." - "Stop! I'm not in love with him," I said to Lance, who seemed surprised. "We're practically... friends with benefits these days."

This statement made Lance raise his eyebrows critically. "And does Leon know this?" - "Sure, he's the one who made the whole thing happen. He simply said: "This can stay between us; everything is very relaxed with us." I answered him to this question which seemed strange to me. "Hmmm..." my buddy just uttered, cracking the empty water bottle in his hand. "I really don't want to interfere, it's none of my business, and I don't know Leon... But it seemed to me that he had more feelings for you." What could I say? Of course, it was true that he was really very attracted to me, his whole behavior had proved that. I had never experienced him so insecure and nervous. Just as I had never before experienced myself in such a way. But I did not know what I felt... I had never been in love before, let alone had I ever seriously dealt with my feelings. I had pushed those things far away from me. Maybe it was because I hadn't grown up in the most loving home.

For a while I stared at the graffiti across the street from us behind the fence, only noticing how dark it had become. Actually, I wanted to be with Leon by now and I wondered if he was already waiting for me. "As I said, I don't want to get involved, it's between you and Leon. Just don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it. To me, he was anything but nice, but I think he really has a good heart. If you find you feel less for him than he feels for you, end it before he gets his hopes up too high." Lance honestly advised me. Hesitantly, I hinted at a nod as he continued to sound thoughtful. "And don't push him away from you, I mean emotionally. Steven always wanted to keep me at a distance at first, he just couldn't get close to me and that hurt me more than I can admit with my enormous pride." - "Because you're a man?" I asked. Had he really experienced exactly my situation? "No, not that... We both had no problem with that. He came out when he was 15, four years before I did. You know... a year before we met, he was diagnosed with MS and he didn't want to get emotionally involved with me because he thought I wouldn't want to know about him anyway if I found out that he was... well, he was... ill." He shocked me completely with that story. I didn't know what to say before, but now... I had heard about this disease once, but that's all. What it meant for his boyfriend and for Lance himself, I didn't know and I didn't want to ask him questions about it... This topic was certainly hard enough for both of them. "I'm... sorry to hear that." I stuttered softly at one point. "There's no cure, is there?" In fact, Lance shook his head, which made me sigh. "But..." No, I couldn't ask him if he was going to die soon. It was totally insensitive. Damn, why did I only know basketball? I didn't have any knowledge on any other subject...

"He really thought you would turn your back on him when you found out he had an incurable disease?" Knowing Lance for so long, I knew how far off the mark that was. He would never leave someone he cared about because they were sick. But if I was honest, I didn't know if I could have that kind of relationship... "Yes... that's why he kept it from me, but... you just can't hide a chronic illness forever. After one of our first dates he wanted to get up in the café where we were, but he couldn't feel his right leg and just fell down. Of course, I was totally scared and thought he stumbled until I realized that he couldn't get up by himself anymore. I then helped him up and carried him from the café to my car, but I felt all the time how uncomfortable this situation was for him. After I didn't let up and kept asking him what had just happened, he told me in tears what was wrong with him... At that time, he was generally still suffering greatly from his diagnosis and simply could not accept it. Also, because it took forever to find the right medication for him. The side effects were apparently sometimes worse than his actual symptoms. In the meantime, he is obviously coping better with it, maybe also something because of our relationship. After the diagnosis he was very afraid that he would never find someone, because he was already reserved before..." Through the last sentence he smiled gently while I was simply overwhelmed. "Wow..." It was all I could think of. At that moment I realized what incredible luxury problems I actually had. For months I had been whining about how I hadn't made it to a fucking elite university, while other people my age were limited in their ordinary, everyday lives.

The expression in my eyes must have been more upset than I had noticed, because Lance suddenly sighed: "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring down your spirits... and actually the conversation wasn't about me at all... I really didn't want to push myself into the center of attention...". - "What?! No, no problem... I mean, I..." I stuttered wildly. "I just have the utmost respect for you... as a couple. Being a homosexual couple is hard enough and then a disease that puts an extra strain on the relationship... I just imagine it's really fucking difficult..." - "It's not that bad." Grinning, Lance shook his head. "What is talked about us as a couple is of no interest to either of us and Steven, as I said, is coping very well with his condition. Of course, he has to deal with his symptoms like pain or numbness every day and sometimes he just needs my help because he can't manage some things, but that's no problem. I don't take it too seriously, but react as if it is the most normal thing in the world to open a bottle for your boyfriend. I don't feel sorry for him and he appreciates that." So, I nodded my head to him understandingly, thinking. "I wouldn't want to be treated any differently, too..." - "Me neither..." Lance agreed with me. "His father, after he found out he had MS, totally wrapped him in cotton wool and wanted to practically forbid him to go anywhere or do anything. He probably would have preferred it if he had dropped out of his studies... And I understand that as a parent you are worried when your own child gets sick... But this way... He almost destroyed the good relationship to his son, because Steven only moved out of his home because of this and kept the contact to him to an absolute minimum..." 

Somehow, I had to smile at his flow of speech. "You've been wanting to get rid of all this for a while, haven't you?" To this question, Lance immediately returned my uplifting smile and lowered his head, seemingly caught off guard. "I spend the whole day with my team or I'm at university and then of course I only talk about sporting things... Otherwise I'm with Steven. It's good to talk about it with an outsider and you've been honest with me about your relationship with Leon, then I can be honest with you." Leon... The story of Lance and his boyfriend had made me forget about him for the first time in over a week, that's how focused I had been on it. But now he had forced himself back into my thoughts with all his might, just by mentioning his name. "You have a date tonight, huh?" Lance asked to annoy me, as if he had just looked inside my head. "Your look says it all. You two gonna fuck tonight." - "Um..." Embarrassed, I cleared my throat, because it seemed really strange to talk about sex after this conversation. So, I didn't know what to say, although Lance was right, of course. "What?" he asked laughing and pushed me from the side. "Do you seriously think we've been together for over six months and we're not having sex or why are you reacting so uptight? I've never seen you like this." - "l..." Overwhelmed, I shook my head, searching desperately for the right words. "I don't know what's possible in his condition..." Oh, God, and they were the exact wrong ones in my eyes. It just made me feel incredibly insensitive. "Everything, really. It all depends on how he' s feeling on the day. Of course, he doesn't feel like it when he's in a lot of pain or just exhausted. But all in all... our weekend, for example, was... intense." Lance gave me a meaningful wink, which made me feel much better. I was surprisingly grateful for this conversation and for knowing him in general. Never did I think that I would feel so much easier if I actually talked to someone about Leon and me... I didn't even think I was capable of saying it out loud.

"Speaking of which, I think I have to go." In his mind, Lance had long since left, I could see it in his eyes as he got up from the bench, grabbed his basketball and threw his backpack over, and I could vividly imagine what he was thinking about. "My perfect-looking boyfriend is probably waiting for me... and Leon is probably waiting for you too." - "Oh, I don't know about that..." At these words, testing, I pulled my cell phone out of the small side pocket of my backpack to see if he had written to me in the meantime. I immediately lost my breath when I saw what exactly he had sent me. He had really kept his promise and sent me a photo of himself from the changing room, on which he had taken a picture of himself in one of the huge mirrors. Apparently, he had just got out of the shower, had tied a small towel around his waist, his hair was still half wet and stood out in all directions. At the same time, he had pulled this already tight towel down a bit so that I could see the beginning of his pubic area. A few small water pearls were still sparkling on his bare chest, rolling down his groin to his crotch. As if he knew exactly what kind of boiling, he was causing in me, he winked at me as confidently as I had done it on my Selfie. "I enjoyed our shower this morning more" was his actual message. I had to leave at least as urgently as Lance did...

Suddenly I jumped up, threw my backpack over my shoulder so fast that I almost missed it. About that my buddy almost roared with laughter again, I didn't need to answer him. "Okay, he wrote you... and apparently something very inviting." - "You have no idea..." I replied shaking my head, pretending to be waving air at myself, so we grinned and moved down from the basketball court without talking to each other. Next to me, Lance was dribbling his basketball in front of him the whole time, without noticing it too much, as if it was just a reflex. "I will write to you when we meet for our first training session together as a team. Don't worry, you'll get along fine," he explained to me at the same time, to which I only nodded. The topic was through for me for today. Now only Leon counted. "Please don't hurt him." were Lance's last words before we parted ways for the time being. I was surprised that he seemed to really care about Leon after he had been so bitchy to him, but on the other hand, I didn't know why I had expected anything else from him.

Like just over a week ago, I decided to take the subway to Leon, simply because I didn't feel like searching for a parking space forever. These were really a rarity in his neighborhood, since he lived right across from Wyndon Park. When I rang the bell downstairs, my heart was already beating like crazy with excitement to see him right away. The day had seemed endless to me. "Hey, there you are." All over his beautiful face, Leon beamed at me when his apartment door opened and his looks knocked me out completely once again. He wore loose-fitting black sweatpants and a skin-tight red T-shirt, but no cap, which was really convenient for me, so I could put my gift directly on his head. "I have waited so long for you..." I grinned at him, thinking about it. "Then why haven't you taken your clothes off yet?" Laughing, Leon tilted his head and pulled me into his arms as I came close. Since we were alone on that floor, I immediately gave him a deep kiss, returned his embrace. He had quickly stumbled backwards and had dragged me into his apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"And? Did you make it into the team?" he asked me, already breathing heavily, interrupting the contact of our lips as little as possible. "Of course..." I replied self-satisfied, grinning slightly and stroking his cheeks, feeling the facial hairs on my fingertips. "You know how good I am..." - "Are we still talking about basketball?" Leon joked back. Laughing, we parted our lips, looked each other in the eyes. "I missed you..." I said honestly to him, simply because I was overwhelmed by my feelings again, while I was looking at him with his face in my hands. "And you looked stunning in that photo..." - "I'm glad you enjoyed it... and that you made it to the team. I'm proud of you." Happily, Leon pushed me even closer. "And, of course, I missed you, too, Raihan."

I slowly released my hands from his cheeks, stroked through his hair and down his shoulders, kissed him briefly on the forehead. "I have something for you..." Questioningly he raised his eyebrows while I let my backpack sink to the ground. "Raihan?" He watched me carefully as I rummaged around in my completely overfilled and untidy backpack until I found the bag with his cap between my laptop and my empty water bottle. Immediately I pulled it out of the bag and while Leon still seemed a bit perplexed, I had put it on his head with a broad grin. "I hope you like it ... I saw it in our shop and thought that it would look good on you," I said, while I straightened it a bit and looked at him closely. "And I was right, you look great." Although I had taken so much effort to put on his new cap as neatly as possible, Leon immediately pulled it off his head and looked at it in disbelief, turning it in his hands.

Afterwards he looked up at me again, still looking overwhelmed, but there was a happy glimmer in his widened eyes. "Wha...? Why?" he asked simply because he couldn't think of anything else. I really didn't expect to throw him off track with such a small gift. "Just like that," I shrugged with a smile. "I thought of you when I saw it, and you mean so much to me." - "Thank you..." Shaking his head, Leon gave something like a sigh, started to smile again after his short excessive demand. Quickly he had wrapped himself around my neck and kissed me again in the next second. Only with one hand he released his hug and put on his new cap again. "I will thank you properly in a moment." He winked at me clearly, which is why I had to bite my lower lip. "You can leave the cap on if you want." I whispered to him, pressing him against my body even more. "Sounds hot." Leon purred back at me and continued his kiss, which was much too fleeting anyway and now turned out much more passionate. Since I had been longing for him all day anyway, it was even more beautiful to feel him like that again. While I let my hands wander over his back to his bum and Leon pulled me over to his living room, absorbed in our kiss, Lance's words came back to my mind. I did not really understand his concern. I would never hurt Leon. I couldn't do that... 

On the contrary, the opposite would be the case. I would go insane if someone hurt him and I would find out. He didn't know what was going on between us. How was he supposed to judge? But now I wanted to stop worrying about it. For the rest of the night I wanted to concentrate on Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as usual for reading this chapter. :)  
> Just to let you guys know: The next chap will be from Leon's perspective and it will contain some kind of a flashback and some hot stuff again. I'm just very excited to write it and I already started it but it will take a while because it will be pretty long... I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I'm a little drunk, so I will try to sleep right now.   
> Please be safe and have a good time until then. xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Leons POV

It was still incomprehensible to me what had been happening here for 24 hours. It still felt like I was dreaming, or it was all in my imagination. Again, and again I had imagined that he would touch me like this, but I never believed that it would really happen. He had said such affectionate things to me, that way I had never heard him talk about even one of the girls he had fucked and thrown away. Of course, I was rather proud of it, also of the fact that I was the first man he had slept with. But still I wanted to keep everything as easy as possible, just to not push Raihan away from me, as hard as it was for me. 

A moment ago, I had pulled him into the living room with me, now we had already fallen into a sitting position on my couch. I wrapped myself tighter around him as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, strengthening the grip on my butt cheeks. Every touch of him drove me crazy, every movement of his lips. For so long I had wished for it that I could hardly stand it in reality and did not know at all how to deal with it. Much to my displeasure Raihan ended our kiss, looked me in the eye. Damn, those beautiful blue eyes with their extreme contrast to his dark skin had always triggered feelings in me that I couldn't classify. They had been one of the first things I had noticed about him. Besides his big mouth, his huge ego and his stunning, superior smile. Even if I felt an enormous aversion against all the bitches he had screwed, I understood them ... I was no better.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him when all he did was hold me in his arms and look at me. He was still so close to me that I felt his breath on my face. "No, baby." he whispered in the deep voice he seemed to get whenever he was aroused. "I just wanted to look at you." Then my already burning cheeks turned even more red, I could feel it. When Raihan giggled about it and stroked one of my cheeks, my lips pressed on his again. "You really missed me..." he muttered, licking my lower lip, which made it tingle. "As impetuous as you are again, you can't let go of me." He sounded so convinced of himself with these words... With anyone else I would roll my eyes over so much complacency, but with him it was just sexy. "But I don't feel any different, Leon..." he added, sounding softer and kissing over to my chin to work on my already battered neck. My friend from university, Cynthia, had been teasing me the whole day for all those hickeys...

When he bit my neck, I completely forgot myself every time. So he just hit me on my most sensitive spot, right next to my nipples. When he had worked one of them tenderly but emphatically with his lips and teeth yesterday, I had to pull myself together so much not to cum immediately. Without thinking about it further, I just pulled myself astride into his lap, holding on to his neck, so Raihan's lips formed a grin on my skin and he clasped me completely with his arms, drove under my T-shirt. In the next second he had already pulled it over my head, while I felt a wave of pleasure through my body until heat pooled in my lower body. "I really like you even better than in the photos..." it came almost panting from him. He looked at me very closely and stroked my naked upper body, giving me goose bumps. "I..." At first I couldn't even think of what I wanted to say. Sometimes when I looked at him, I really noticed, how my logical thinking let me down... I was in love with him for so long, that what we had now was more than I ever hoped for. "I just want to do it, Raihan..." I said softly to him, shifting my weight slightly in his lap and grabbing the edge of his hoodie. "We can talk later..." With these words I had also stripped it off him as soon as possible, thus confusing his dreads even more than they already were. 

"My needy baby..." Raihan muttered, spreading hot kisses and light bites on my chest, which made me rub my crotch against his slowly building erection, causing me to moan. I wanted, no I needed more… To give me more support on his lap, he tightly gripped my buns. When I felt his hardness, I reflexively shoved my hand between his legs. Damn, how hard he had already become because of me... I made him sigh with my massaging movements and he gave me a little slap on the butt, which caused me to gasp, too but also a short giggle left my mouth. Although I was nervous, I wanted to do something good to him and pressed my hand significantly against the insides of his thighs so that he would split them a bit and I finally slipped when he had done this far enough from his lap between his legs and knelt in front of him. He looked at me in astonishment, but he could guess exactly what I was about to do. "I've never done this before..." I whispered, grabbing the waistband of his sweatpants so I could pull them down. Raihan also came directly towards me by lifting his pelvis. I had quickly pulled them down to his knees together with his boxer shorts and bent forward over his crotch. "But... I hope you like it anyway," I added, and because of his erection right in front of me, it was difficult to look him in the eye. This sight turned me on even more than I had expected. His whole body was just so hot, perfect… Breathing heavily, Raihan nodded at me with the word "Surely..." pressed out of his mouth, while he pulled some hair out of my face. 

While I stroked him lengthwise in preparation, I licked my lips again and again to moisten them sufficiently. Raihan already began to sigh, placing his head in the back of his neck. For a moment I admired how indescribable and sinful he was, so I lowered my head a little bit to lick his tip and kiss him...With that I lost my nervousness with one blow. His long "Oh God, Leon..." told me that he enjoyed it. Carefully I enclosed a part of him with my wet lips, the rest I covered with caressing. No matter how tenderly I sucked slowly, Raihan's reaction was incredibly intense. His hand was directly on my cap, which he clawed into seeking support while he tried not to move his hip. Since Raihan's tones clearly demanded more, I took him deeper into my mouth, raised and lowered my head again and again, and the more intense I sucked, the deeper he groaned. When I opened my eyes briefly to watch him due my spoiling deeds, he just threw his reddened head back onto the back of my couch. I kept hearing my name from him and it dazed me so much that it was me, of all people, who made him lose himself like that. No matter how many girls were pining for him, I was here with him. It was impossible for me to stop a pleasant sigh and I let my lips put their pressure on him. In addition, I now took him as deep into my mouth as I could and tickled his now throbbing erection with my tongue, so that Raihan clung tighter into my cap and really crumpled the fabric in his fingers, bent his legs a bit to somehow prevent him from pushing up his hips. His moaning breath became more and more hectic and faltering, as if he was almost choking on it. 

"Oh... Fuck..." he pressed out hoarsely, his hip rose in spite of all the effort, which made me almost rattle, because he was sinking into my throat. I loved it how his whole body vibrated under me and every muscle of his was cramping. After last night I realized what that meant and I let him slide further forward in my mouth. Then his shaky hand came out of my hair down my cheek and he literally tore my head up, finally ripping my new cap off my head. Unnoticed by us, it fell to the ground while I had to gasp for breath and felt some saliva running from the corner of my mouth. I probably stared at him in a very irritated way because I didn't understand why he wanted to stop so close before his orgasm. "Leon..." he gasped with glassy eyes that were only half open. "Stop..." There were a few seconds between his words because he could hardly breathe. "...or I'll cum." - "That's what I want, baby" I muttered with a pleased smile and stroked the inside of his left thigh. With a last glance at his beautifully aroused face, I wanted to lower my head again to finish what I had started. "N-No..." Raihan stopped me again and put his hand under my chin, preventing me from closing my lips around his reddened erection. "Come up to me again..." he demanded growling. "I want all of you..." His voice hypnotized me so that I somehow straightened up under shaky knees. Thereby I casually put on my cap again, because I wanted to wear it when he fucked me. Whatever the reason, this imagination was so hot for me... Probably because he had bought it for me... and he did not know how much it meant to me and he never would. I just couldn't tell him that. But at least his smug grin told me that he also liked the fact that I would wear his cap while we did it. With my arms around his shoulders, I pulled myself back onto his lap after he had taken my sweatpants and boxer shorts off with one simple movement. "You were incredibly good, baby..." he purred, stroking my entire naked body pressed against him. "...and you looked so sexy." Dirty smirking, he dabbed over my wet lips. Returning his grin, I pulled the tip of his finger between them and sucked tenderly on it, winking at him, because I could imagine what effect it had on him. The next second he had already grabbed me and pressed his lips onto mine, parting them with his tongue. Exactly that kind.

Under trembling thighs I lifted my ass so far up that I could absorb his now unbelievably hard erection as smoothly as possible. Slowly, I let myself sink back against it on Raihan's lap, holding on to his back with my free hand, into which I now clawed with a groan as I slowly felt Raihan inside me. My breath was so choppy that I was afraid of swallowing myself. I already felt Raihan's hand gently and soothingly running through my hair and I opened my eyes and ended our kiss, only to look into his beautiful face eaten away by desire. For a moment he simply watched me as I made sure that he could penetrate me deeper and deeper. He also seemed slightly shocked that I went straight to the real thing without much preparation. But I had been longing for this for far too long today. "Is this..." - "It's okay..." I immediately completed his worried sounding sentence. But then I pressed my vibrating lips onto his and Raihan slid his tongue between them again, wasting not a seond. Panting, we let them dance around each other as I finally felt that Raihan and I had finally become one. I sat on his lap again, felt him so indescribably deep inside of me that all muscles were throbbing. Carefully, I let my hip circle a little in his lap and made us both moan equally. Raihan's facial features tense up, which I noticed from the uncontrolled way he moved his tongue. In addition, his hip twitched tellingly. Actually, he wanted to thrust into me, and I wanted it, too. The initially unpleasant feeling disappeared with every circle of my pelvis against Raihan's body and with every second our kiss became wilder.

"It feels so good..." I whispered scratchily to Raihan. Then he grinned into our kiss, yet his moans sounded somehow desperate. "Please... move faster." When I lifted my butt at his request, I released our kiss and smiled at him wickedly. He almost slipped out of me, I went that high, but then I dropped right back against him. My grip in his back hardened again and Raihan's hands grabbed my butt as I repeated this movement faster and faster and more emphatically. I knew that I had heated him up with my blowjob to such an extent that it was a miracle that he hadn't cum long ago. Reality disappeared around me, I only felt this burning inside me and enjoyed the sight of Raihan writhing under me, who had just dropped his head back into his neck again and, with all his lustful noises, closed his eyes. "Fuck, Lee... just like that." His words intoxicated me additionally and once more I rode him harder, changing my angle a little bit, so that he now hit exactly my sore spot with every movement. As a hot push went through my whole body, I fell forward onto his chest. My hips continued to move pulsating and getting hotter and hotter. As overwhelmed as I was, my body still demanded more. "Rai..." I did not get more out through my heavy breathing. 

He responded to my tones with a deep growl and embraced my butt more tightly, gave it another short slap and, by moving his hips now too, he built up a rhythm between us. While I let myself fall into his lap, he additionally pushed into me. I cried out uninhibitedly, and immediately afterwards I bit into his neck, which is why Raihan also became louder. The burning inside of me became unbearable, my weak spot was overstrained, several stars were already dancing before my eyes, and yet it was a feeling of elation never known before. By the way Raihan's chest rose and fell, I knew that he would cum any moment and my almost unstoppable climax was not hidden from him. "Cum, baby." he whispered scratchily to me and I looked up at him so that I could kiss and taste him during our climax together. Deeply Raihan moaned my name against my lips and, as his orgasm now completely carried him away, thrust so hard into me that I threw my head back uncontrollably, and my climax also hit me with an all-shaking force. Looking for a hold, my fingers grabbed themselves deeper into his flesh. Whimpering, I rode him on through our joint aftershock, my hip only slowly and throbbing getting back to rest. "Shit..." I whispered more to myself, because I couldn't think anything else about this explosion. My red-hot face fell on his shoulder and I struggled to breathe in vain, while my legs felt as if they no longer belonged to my body. All my body tension had disappeared. I was filled with such incredible warmth and happiness that it scared me. 

"Oh... Leon... wow." Raihan sighed blissfully, snuggled up to me and his hands ran from my ass over my back, pressed me, shaky as I still was, gently against his body. "You were breathtaking..." With these words he made me smile. He had no idea what they meant to me. Tired, I lifted my cheek from his shoulder, looked into his beautiful glassy eyes. Their blue seemed almost like water that way. His lips were also surrounded by a little smile, with which he directed my slipped cap a little. By this actually so small gesture my heart stopped for a short time. At that moment I wanted to tell him once more that I was in love with him, how much I was in love with him... and for how long. But I really didn't want to ruin our moment, because I knew he would not return these feelings. I had to be satisfied with what I currently had with him. So, I just kissed him intimately, imagining that we could always be together like that.

I had never forgotten how I had seen him for the first time in the schoolyard and what foreign feelings his sight had triggered in me. At that time, I had only been at his school for three weeks, and every morning I was late for class because I couldn't cope with the subway system of this much too big city. But my parents had only moved to Wyndon because of me and now I didn't want to disappoint them. My goal from now on was to get to WSU. At first, I worked on this goal mainly during the breaks until my classmates didn't want to play soccer against me anymore after only a few weeks. "Why should I put myself in the goal at all? Leon scores anyway!" one of them even said and refused to play against me in a team. This sentence had stuck with me because it had given my ego an enormous boost. For the first time I really believed that I could make it to this university, that my dream of playing in the elite of the sport could really come true. 

The other sentence from one of my classmates, which I still remembered, was: "Next to Raihan, you are really the best athlete we have at the school." For me, only this sentence made it clear that I had to get to know this Raihan. I was told that unlike me, he played basketball and did it with his group of friends always on the other schoolyard that you reach when you leave the school building on the east side. That's probably where the students were hanging out who secretly smoked or got drunk during the breaks. 

When I opened the door, my eyes were immediately drawn to the basketball hoops. Before I could even blink, a ball had already flown through one of the baskets in a perfectly straight line and loud cheering of a male voice filled the whole court. The basketball rebounded with a loud bang at the bottom of the courtyard and when the impact threw it back up, it was caught by a dark-skinned boy who was beaming all over his face. Apparently he had thrown this perfect basket. Light as a feather, he bounced with the ball in front of him and dribbled back into the middle of the court. I could feel my jaw drop a little bit the longer I looked at him. Some of his shoulder-length dreads flew after him as he threw the ball over to one of his teammates. With a movement of his long fingers, he slipped through some of them to straighten them a bit. I felt as if the whole playground consisted only of him, I didn't notice any of his friends or the other students there. I only looked at him, heard his laughter as his broadly built buddy made a saying. 

For a while I stood on the edge, without moving from the spot, just watching their match. My gaze was only on him. I didn't even know why I couldn't look away. To me he was absolutely captivating... and the most attractive person I had ever seen. His buddy suddenly started a shot, but the ball just missed the target by a very narrow margin. It was cushioned by the metal basket itself and jumped right in my direction. He thus awakened in me my deepest instinct to react as cleverly as possible whenever a ball came at me. Just like that I caught the ball with a light kick upwards so that I could balance it on my knee. I let it bounce from one knee to the other before letting it come down again and holding it in place with my left foot. 

"Yo, how embarrassing was that throw, Milo?" I heard the same voice that had cheered a few minutes ago, now laughing with a wind-up. Of course, I knew who it belonged to and looked up from the ball quickly, as this voice didn't sound like it was far away from me. And indeed, I looked directly at the boy whom I had just admired from a distance. Apparently, he had run over to me to fetch the ball. Now I noticed his dazzling turquoise blue eyes. I had to really stick my head up because he was so much taller than me. Because of his self-confident but really beautiful smile I had the feeling that I wouldn't get a word out. Damn it, Leon! What's wrong with you? "Not everybody can be a genius like you, Raihan!" his buddy countered somewhere in the distance, but I didn't care in the least. 

"Really well caught" he said to me with a smirk, nodded down to the ball and I pulled the air in sharply. "You're no amateur in soccer, huh?" - "Not really..." I had to collect myself on his question before I could answer him as calmly as possible. I tried to return his grin just as surely as he did. " You can tell, as easy as it was for you to make that move." Somehow his so calm voice sounded amazingly powerful and warm, I could listen to it all day long. Was everything about him so perfect? I looked at him a bit overwhelmed and wanted to keep my grin up to appear self-confident. His gaze glided down to the ground for a moment, then back up to me. After this gesture I didn't really know what he wanted to tell me or what I should do. "Can I get my ball back, now?" he asked me, when I didn't react any further, with a little giggle. 

Oh shit, that's what he was trying to tell me with that look... How embarrassing. "Y-Yes... sure." I convulsively wanted to stop myself from turning red, while with a quick movement of my foot I kicked the ball so high that I could catch it with my two hands, which he watched with great interest. "I've never seen you before, are you new at school?" he asked when I handed him the ball. "Yes, I've only been here three weeks," I answered with a sigh. "Wow, your parents are sending you to a new school in the middle of the school year? That's hard..." He pulled up his eyebrows and I just nodded because I didn't want to annoy him with my whole life story. "I'm Raihan, by the way... and you?" - "Leon." I shouldn't be too excited about him wanting to know my name... But I just couldn't help it. "Nice to meet you, man. So, if you want to cheat on soccer with basketball, I'd love to play against you sometime. I gotta keep an eye on the competition." The look in his eyes became superior and the tone of his voice triggered something in me that I had never felt before. I became hot and cold at the same time. "Why should I of all people cheat? You can also try your hand at soccer," I countered anyway. Simply because I wasn't someone who would let any sayings stand. 

About this Raihan had laughed amused, while his buddies shouted for him that they wanted to continue with the game. He had turned his back on me at the very moment when two girls sneaked out of the secret smoking area, who couldn't be more different from each other. One of them had pale pink skin and reddish shimmering hair in a tightly tied ponytail, the other had dark skin like Raihan and had squeezed herself into the tightest jeans shorts she could find with her really perfect figure, pitch black hair flowing after her. "See you in class, corpse." cried the latter of them to a guy dressed completely in black, who was still smoking the last remnants of his badly rolled cigarette, which almost fell apart between his black-painted fingernails. He simply showed her back the middle finger as a reaction. When they had reached the height of us, Raihan immediately looked over to them, especially at the girl with the black hair. "Damn, baby, so many curves and I have no brakes." he shouted after her, which annoyed me terribly. All of a sudden, he didn't pay any attention to me anymore.

"Kiss my ass, Raihan!" fired the girl back, while the red-haired girl just rolled her eyes in boredom. At no point did they turn to him or pay any further attention to him. Apparently, they already knew such sayings from him. The redheaded girl, however, had examined me very closely as she passed by and even smiled at me. I had answered carefully, but I was too annoyed for more. "I love it when you talk dirty to me, Nessa," Raihan kept teasing her. "But still you break my heart." - "How can I break something you don't have?" I had to laugh about these counterattacks after all.

Never did I expect to meet all the people on this day who would continue to accompany me for years to come. Nessa, Piers, Milo, Sonia... especially Sonia, the redheaded girl, and Raihan, of course. Only much later did I realize that I was in love with him and that I had been attracted to him from the very beginning. Really, this had become clear to me after I had lost my virginity to Sonia.

We had promised each other that if we were still single and virginal at 18, we would have our first time together. We were both incredibly bad with the opposite sex. "I'm sure now." she said a week after we lost our virginity. "Sex with you really made it clear to me, Leon. I like women." I was shocked at first, because my first thought was that I was so bad in bed I banged a woman gay. But... deep down I was thinking the same thing. When I was lying next to her in my bed afterwards, it felt wrong, as if it was simply not me. Like another person should be lying next to me now. Even before that, especially because of Raihan, I had suspected that I could also be attracted to my own sex. But then it had finally become clear to me. I was definitely gay. "Sonia, I feel the same way," I said to her and she just nodded. "I knew it... and you like Raihan, don't you?"

To this question I did not need to answer her, and I did not want to. The insight was far too unpleasant for me... Being in love with someone who did not return these feelings always seemed so unrealistic to me. Why should I develop such intense feelings for someone who was not at all interested in me? But with every training session I did with him, it got worse for me. He became more and more beautiful, more and more alluring for me. In his presence I did not recognize myself. I did not disguise myself either, but still he brought out a side of me that no one else knew. The certainty grew in me that I was losing myself in something that would only pull me down and hurt me. Also, because I had the feeling that he didn't even really like me. I had always been better than him at sports, not just because I had more talent. Raihan liked to spend his time with all the girls who thought he was as hot as I did ... and that hurt me a lot. I invested all that frustration into my training, which kept my career moving forward. My pain persisted and he didn't notice anything that was happening inside of me. Nevertheless, I wanted to keep seeing him, even though I knew that it would be better if I distanced myself from him. When I finally competed with him for a place at WSU, I thought I had pushed him away from me.

I should be happy, my dreams would come true. I was already part of the elite and now I could prove that I also really belonged there. But he never left my thoughts and I wondered why I always had to fight for the attention of the people who meant something to me. It was only when my parents realized what a talented son they had, that they paid attention to me again after my brother was born. For 4 years I had been nothing but air... and now I wanted the attention of a heterosexual man who fucked one girl after another.

If someone had told me that he would once lie naked next to me in my bed and put his arm around me while my head rested on his chest, I would never have believed them. He had long since fallen asleep, the sudden silence after the last hours, in which we had repeatedly jumped on each other, seemed so strange to me. Sighing, I closed my eyes and just wanted to try to sleep. But there was too much going on in my head, even though I was completely exhausted from all my orgasms. The fear remained in me that this casual fucking would lead to the fact that we would never talk again in the end... I was almost sure that I would fuck it up somehow.

At that thought I sighed softly again. Suddenly I felt my hair being caressed. My eyes opened again, and I looked up at Raihan without lifting my head. Half asleep, he blinked at me. "Is everything okay with you?" he asked me already whispering, concern resonated in his voice. Nodding I had to smile. He didn't realize how sweet he could be and how much this way of thinking drew me to him. "I just can't sleep..." I replied quietly. "Do you still have energy? I thought I'd drained you." Raihan grinned, which made me chuckle. "I'm just nervous because the dean wants to see me tomorrow." To be honest, I had hardly thought about it today, because I had been with Raihan too much, but when I thought more carefully, the imagination really made me nervous.

"I'm sure it's about something positive..." Raihan murmured, sounding as if he would fall asleep at any moment while talking. Yet he didn't stop stroking my hair. "You're their new star after all." His voice was even a little proud at that sentence. Again, he made me smile, although my eyelids were now falling down. My tiredness overwhelmed me more and more, and Raihan's caressing relaxed me so much that I finally managed to fall asleep.

Our passionate evening together only became really noticeable the next day. At breakfast, when we were actually hanging on each other's lips more than we were really eating, I didn't really feel it yet, but as we went down the stairs, everything down my hip hurt as if I had done the most intense workout of my life. Of course, Raihan noticed this, too, and he immediately started teasing me about it. "Did I bang you so hard that you can't walk anymore?" - "That's not funny, I don't know how I'm supposed to train like that..." I mumbled back after we had finally reached the bottom. "And yet, you'll always do it again, Lee-Baby..." I didn't say anything about that... At least he was right.

Outside, Raihan behaved very differently than when the two of us were alone. Then it was impossible for him not to touch me for just a few minutes, but as soon as we went into public, he didn't even want to kiss me. I had noticed this already yesterday, and even today he only pressed a fleeting kiss on my cheek before our paths parted. Yesterday he had already stabbed me with these hurried kisses and today he hurt me with it as well. He couldn't make it any more clear to me how hopeless this... I couldn't even call it a relationship was. Maybe he had a certain desire for me, but I was uncomfortable for him. Actually, I wanted to come out at last... Even if I would risk my career... I would risk it for Raihan.

Of course, it was stupid to risk your dream for another person. But since Raihan wouldn't enter into a real relationship with me anyway, it was also in vain to think about it. But still, those thoughts crept into my head once again when I was looking for my lecture hall at the university. The WSU was an absolutely modern building complex, which felt like it consisted only of glass walls, and yet I still got lost. "Just in time." Cynthia didn't even look up from her transcripts of the last lecture, which she went through again as usual, when I fell into a seat next to her in one of the middle rows. "Hey, I'm in the room before the professor, that's all I want," I defended myself while I was a bit out of breath when I opened my laptop and booted it up. "They could offer the room plan as a separate study course, as confusing as everything is built here..." - "Mmm..." At first she didn't say any more than that and was completely focused on the lecture material. Or so it seemed.

Suddenly she turned away from her laptop monitor in a flash and grinned at me cheekily all over her face. In no time at all, she had moved close to me so that the following conversation remained between us. "Now quickly get the dirty details out before the lecture really starts. How was your hot date yesterday?" she asked in a whisper. "We had sex, not just once and the rest is none of your business..." I replied grumbling. "Please?!" Cynthia became visibly furious. "For months I've had to listen to everything about this Raihan, whether I want to or not, and now, when it gets really interesting, it' s suddenly none of my business anymore?" For a moment she looked at me critically from the side. "So, the hickeys have definitely become more." Thereupon I slapped my hand on the back of my neck, embarrassed. "I am jealous of you, Leon. Honestly." was her giggly reaction to this gesture. "You're finally getting it on with the guy you've had a crush on for so long. I'd like to have sex again with someone who really turns me on. Only success and masturbation are not satisfying in the long run." I grinned about that because I knew she was just trying to cheer me up. She probably knew exactly what it was like inside of me.

"You should be jealous of that." I nodded, casually glanced at my phone. No message from Raihan. "Because the sex is amazing." - "There's no doubt in my mind..." Smiling, Cynthia straightened up a bit to be able to better take a curious look at my cell phone when she saw that I was scrolling through my chat history with him. I just arrived at the Selfie he sent me from work yesterday and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" Before I knew it, my phone was in her hands. Please don't... She stared at it out of her mind and looked as if she was going to run out of air. "Is that him?" Consciously I had never shown her a photo of him. I knew what Raihan's reputation was... "Wow..." Cynthia breathed, raising her eyebrows without taking her eyes off his photo. "Now I understand you... and all those chicks, too." She shook her head in disbelief. "He's really super hot..." - "Told you so," I shrugged my shoulders and tried to casually take my cell phone off her, but she evaded me far too quickly and did what I wanted to avoid: she read our messages. 

She started giggling wildly, which made me blush, because I could just guess what she had read. "So, you wouldn't fuck me in the back of the storeroom?" she read out loud with a snort. "Leon, you're naughty. I had no idea you were such a dirty little slut." - "Cynthia, that's private!" I hissed at her, now grabbed my cell phone with more emphasis. But she just turned her back on me, so that I accidentally grabbed her hair. "Uh, and this photo of you wearing just a towel... sexy." she kept teasing me. "You are terrible..." - "And you're far too clingy!" Demonstrating, she now held my cell phone under my nose, but continued to hold it so tightly that I could not take it away from her. "Leon, haven't you noticed that you always text him first? You have to stop that! Otherwise you'll annoy him sooner or later!" She had said something that really made me think... He wasn't a relationship person; I knew that well enough... "Don't stick to his ass like an unfucked virgin now!" Cynthia warned me urgently. "Otherwise he will start screwing his trashy chicks again, when he feels you are pushing him in." I just nodded in silence. Raihan really hadn't written to me on his own yet... And the last thing I wanted was for him to give himself up to his sluts again... It already annoyed me that he was really playing in a team with this oh so great Lance. Just because he had his arm around him... I was really silly. As Raihan had already said, he was probably not even gay.

So I suppressed writing him a message all through the lectures. It wasn't until around noon, when Cynthia and I sat down in the cafeteria among all the other students, that I dared to look at my cell phone again. Inside I had already prepared myself to have no new messages. All the happier I had to smile when I actually saw his name with a text message.  
"Did I fuck you speechless or why don't you text me, baby?" I grinned even more, typing a quick reply.  
"You miss me already?"  
"How could I not? As perfect as you looked with my cock between your lips..."  
"And I miss how perfect it felt inside me."

"Could you maybe postpone your sexting until later?" Cynthia asked me mockingly, spooning her strawberry yogurt with cereal on the side. I looked up slightly perplexed. "We... write quite normally..." I wanted to lie. But of course, she didn't believe a word of it. "Yeah, that's why you have that fat, stupid smile on your face." I was really glad that I happened to sit next to her on the first day. Without her comments and honesty my everyday life at university would be much sadder. "You better think about the conversation with the dean. That's in half an hour, after all." - "I don't even know what the conversation is about... His assistant didn't tell me," I contradicted with a sigh, watching as some groups of students went back to their lecture rooms or left the university through the main entrance, which was adjacent to the cafeteria. Among them I recognized Lance, who had just entered the room. You couldn't miss him in his red leather jacket, which was almost the same color as his spiky hair. He had a conspicuously upright walk and his backpack hung casually from one shoulder. Wow, why did this guy think he was so great? "Who is that?" Cynthia asked me and sounded more than interested. Of course she had noticed him too. She stretched so much that she almost fell over the table where we had sat down. "This is Lance..." I growled with little enthusiasm. "He's a senior..." - "You know him and don't introduce me? Cheeky... You prefer to keep the hot guys to yourself, huh?" She shook her head, not even looking at me. She was too busy staring at Lance walking over to one of the coffee machines. "I don't really know him and he's not that hot..." Her euphoria only annoyed me even more because she proved to me how handsome he was. "I want to sit on his face," she replied completely seriously, so I almost choked in shock. She hadn't really said that out loud just now... "And you call me naughty?!" I asked her out of my mind, which didn't stop her from drooling at him from a distance, while he bent over to take the filled coffee cup. "Nice ass..." my friend commented immediately. Oh God, could she please stop that?

Lance quickly grabbed a lid for the cup, which had been stored next to the machine, and made his way back to the entrance. Inside I could hardly wait for him to disappear again. For Raihan's sake, I wanted to at least try to pretend to like him. But it just bothered me that the two of them would spend so much time together. By chance he looked over at us while we were walking and our eyes met. I was just sure that I had looked at him as more than averse, the absolute opposite of Cynthia. Much to my surprise, he smiled at me in response, changing his direction a little bit. Oh no, now he would come over to us... "No, please..." I sighed desperately, which Cynthia returned with a very suggestive sounding "Yes, please." Thanks to his fast walk, he rapidly arrived at our table despite the size of the cafeteria, no matter how little I wanted to talk to him. "Hey, Leon." He'd say to me, just like that. I still had the hope that maybe he hadn't wanted to come to us after all, but had seen some of his friends he was supposed to have.

Not even the hint of a smile could I fake when I said "Hi..." to him. "Hi, I'm Lance," he also introduced himself to Cynthia, who could hardly believe her luck. "...and I'm blown away," she winced and flirted with him. In fact, she even bent over so far that he could take a better look at her cleavage. Seriously? "Cynthia." - "Nice to meet you." But all she got from Lance was a smile and a nod. She was just beautiful and he just had a little smile for her? Instead, he turned right back to me. "Did Raihan tell you that we're playing on a team now?" At the mention of his name, Cynthia had to suppress a smirk. "Yes..." I replied in a very brief way. "I hope you're okay with that." Lance continued unimpressed, which for a moment left me speechless. Actually, I wasn't at all. "Why wouldn't I be?" - "I think you know why..." he sighed in response. Did he really see through me? Well, I had not been very discreet. "And believe me, I don't want to take anything away from you." In confusion, my eyes widened. With that he had now really made it clear that he thought I was jealous of him. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about." I mumbled; my eyes unconsciously flitted to the surface of the table. "Don't be so stubborn, Leon..." Lance sighed visibly annoyed. "I just want to get along with you. We have more in common than you think." Now I was even more confused.

Cynthia apparently felt the same way. She looked a bit perplexed between Lance, who was drinking his coffee, and me, who really didn't know what to say. But since the situation also seemed to be uncomfortable for her, she let her gaze wander further through the room. "Oh, there's another treat..." she whispered, playing with her hair, probably also to improve the strange mood a bit. I knew her long enough to know that she was talking about another guy and I could also guess that she was probably referring to the rather nobly dressed young man who had just appeared in the entrance hall. Immediately he had looked over at our table and came straight over to us. He just had to be a friend of Lance's because I definitely didn't know him and apparently Cynthia didn't either. The pale blue in his eyes shimmered just as brightly as the one in Raihan's. It became even more intense the closer he came to us, also a bright, happy smile formed on his seemingly flawless face, only looking at Lance. I noticed that his gait seemed rather unsteady and bumpy at times, even though he seemed to be really trying to walk normally. He paused just behind Lance to pull him close from the side as surprisingly as possible. No sooner had he realized who had embraced him so tenderly he began to smile with a similarly warm smile. That... was a very unusual greeting for friends, I thought already now. Not to mention the affectionate expression in their eyes when they looked at each other. "Who missed me?" the silver-haired boy asked him jokingly, plucking playfully at some of the tips of his hair. "I always miss you, you should know that by now..." Lance already replied and his voice took on a completely different tone than the one I had heard from him before. When he put his arm around his tiny waist and kissed him on top of that, I thought I was going to fall right off the chair while Cynthia dropped her chin.

Despite the brevity of their kiss, it had seemed very loving and somehow trusted. I really noticed how it made me feel very strange. Suddenly I was jealous of Lance in a very different way. "I thought you would be here sooner... That's why I went to get a coffee while I was waiting for you," he said to his... boyfriend? "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, too. I had to wait in the office forever myself." Fleetingly, Cynthia and I exchanged questioning looks. "But was everything okay?" Lance wanted to know alarmed sounding why he nodded with a little smile. "I just haven't gotten the results of the blood tests yet, but I'm sure they're gonna be fine." Still smiling, he looked at us now and it became a little shyer. "Sorry, how rude of me: I'm Steven, hi.“ - "The reason I won't take anything from you." Underlining this, Lance drove up his back with his hand, looking at me in a meaningful way, which actually only overwhelmed me even more. "Hi, I'm Cynthia and this is Leon." She nodded briefly at me. Since I still couldn't believe what I had just seen here, I only raised my hand in greeting. "And you are... a couple?" Cynthia expressed my thoughts in her directness. "I don't know... Are we a couple?" Steven looked up with a grin to Lance, who also pretended to be thinking. "I'm not sure. I haven't been able to get you out of my apartment for months and I always have to listen to all your weird interests that I have no interest in all day, but I let you talk because I think you're cute. Sounds like it, yeah." - "Don't get cocky, baby." Steven shook his head while Lance laughed satisfied, then looked at me. "So, you're Leon? I've heard a lot about you… It’s so nice to finally meet you. You're the talk of the university." - "I know, I know." I replied, kinda surprised by Steven’s nice reaction. "The dean wants to talk to me right now... I'm really excited." - "He wanted to talk to me back then, too. It's probably about a special promotion for you. You're pretty talented yourself and he’s got a special interest to support the best students. That’s why the university finances my basketball team," Lance guessed. He never let Steven out of his arm or stopped stroking his back while he was talking. I slowly realized that he was really only interested in Raihan on a sporting level. The way he had put his arm around him had been absolutely chummy when I now compared the way he held Steven in his arms. His deep affection for his boyfriend was evident in every gesture. Looking at them together, I could never imagine Lance having eyes for anyone else.

Now I felt really stupid. I had been so mean to him for no reason and he had remained completely calm, although he had understood exactly why I had behaved that way towards him. "Speaking of things I'm not interested in: We've got to get going, don't we?" Lance thought aloud, looking down at his boyfriend who was rolling his eyes. "Don't sulk all the time now. It will be great," he wanted to build him up. "There's an archaeological exhibition in the museum that I've been looking forward to for a long time, and we're going to see it together today," he explained to us excitedly afterwards, whereupon Lance's gaze became sore. "Yay..." he sighed softly, looked into the distance. "I don't have anything better to do today... apparently." - "You might as well just broaden your horizons. The brain is also like a muscle you can train." Steven returned unimpressed, which made me giggle. "Well, you know, my love, I get to fuck you afterwards. That's all I need to know about this exhibition." Cynthia burst out laughing, but Steven himself just blushed embarrassed and put his hand in front of his face. Thereby I couldn't help noticing that he couldn't keep his hand steady, all the time it was shaking and vibrating in front of his face. "You can't just say... that," he stammered, burying his face in Lance's chest. This one giggled "Aw, Stevie...", shook his head but patted his silver shimmering mop of hair and I just knew that Steven was just so flustered because Lance was only telling the truth. 

Shortly after, the two of them said goodbye to us to leave for their museum date and a moment later I was already shouldering my backpack as I had to take the elevator up a few floors to get to the dean's office. "What a waste of beautiful men..." sighed Cynthia, who was not very enthusiastic poking around in her yogurt. "I mean, they really are a lovely couple, but I don't think that's fair. I'll die alone if you all stay among yourselves" - "As if a world beauty like you was going to die alone..." I wanted to build her up laughing and she gratefully laid her hand on her cleavage. "I already know why I love you, Leon." That's why I quickly threw her a kiss in the air before I finally took off. Being late was the last thing I wanted.

Like almost everything in this university, the lift was completely glass. So while I went up to the fifth floor I had a perfect view of the main campus, which was adjacent to the street. On the horizon I recognized the Wyndon Stadium. Hopefully I would play there one day... I watched some of my fellow students coming out of the entrance hall of the university and spreading all over the campus. I also saw Lance and Steven again, who obviously hadn't made it very far, as they were now in the middle of the sidewalk leading down from the campus, standing still and kissing each other deeply and holding each other in their arms. Some students looked at them as they passed, but less than I would have thought. Also, they didn’t seem to care at all, they were too carried away in their own world. This sight somehow triggered a bittersweet feeling in me... I granted them their happiness and I was sure that I had at least one less competitor for Raihan. But... I was saddened that they were so open about their relationship and their sexuality. I wish I could too. Raihan would never kiss me on campus in front of all the other students or hold me and call me “my love” like Lance did with Steven.

Caught up in my thoughts, I almost didn't realize that I had already reached my destination, and almost went back down again. In no time I got out of the elevator and walked down a few corridors, where I was finally met by the assistant to the dean, who, as last time, had no trace of a smile on her red lips. Without a word to me, she led me to a room that was probably the largest office at the university, and I had to take a deep breath when she knocked on the closed door. The voice of the dean immediately shouted, "Come in!", whereupon she pushed the door handle down. I tried to appear as relaxed as possible because I knew that I was about to face the most important person in all of WSU. "Mr. Rose, your 1 p.m. appointment is here," she announced in a disinterested voice. Now I dared to take a look inside the office. 

The two white walls at the sides reflected the sunlight that broke through the rear window wall so much that it dazzled me. In front of it, Mr. Rose had just got up from his desk and smiled at me with a welcoming look, which I hardly recognized at first. "Leon, how nice that we finally meet in person," he said, smoothing off his expensive-looking jacket. I could feel the demanding look of his assistant on me, which made me want to enter his office. She immediately slammed the door behind me, leaving me alone with him and my nervousness. 

Carefully I took a few steps towards him, returning his surprisingly friendly smile. I had only seen him briefly at the freshmen's welcome party, he had given a short speech and wished us good luck. He seemed to be a lot younger than I would have estimated the dean of a university. "It's okay if I call you Leon, isn't it? Sit down please." - "Um, of course." I nodded, settling down on one of the chairs in front of his glass desk that he had pointed to. Fleetingly, I analyzed his entire office, I saw some framed newspaper articles about him and the university scattered all over the shelves, as well as some certificates and trophies from his own time as an athlete. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I already asked him, simply because I needed an answer at last. Mr. Rose indicated a soft laugh about that. Should I have taken off my cap? Actually that was not really proper ... "You don't have to worry. You did nothing wrong, Leon. On the contrary," he began his explanation, which reassured me but also made me even more curious. "Your personal coach told me how much he thinks of you and you have certainly noticed that he has very high standards... Besides, you were by far the best of all the students who received a scholarship. That's why you were the only student in the first semester chosen to participate in a very special selection game. - "What kind of selection game is this?" I asked, my heart started racing with excitement. "This game decides which of our students make it onto the national soccer team. A pre-selection of 20 students has already been made, but in the end only 2 students will make the team", Mr. Rose continued. His grin told me that I looked at him as shocked as I felt.

"So, what you are indirectly telling me is that I get a chance to participate in the World Cup? So... to become world champion?" I had to make sure and I couldn't believe it when he really nodded. "I sense from your tone that you are extremely interested?" - "Of course I am. When is the game supposed to take place?" In my mind I already put together a perfectly timed training plan. "In two months, just before the end of the semester. The exact date is not yet known, but it will take place at Wyndon Stadium. Brad has already been informed and will adjust your training plan immediately. You will also train three times a week with the other students." I just nodded at every word he said to me. I just didn’t know what to say. "I think a lot of you and I'm confident that you'll make the team." Thoughtfully, Mr. Rose drove himself through his beard. "How old are you exactly?" - "I'm 21," I told him. "Then it's time for you to finally make it big. We'll make a star out of you if you're willing to give it your all." - "I won't let you down."

With his words and his faith in me, he kindled a fire in me. And it was still burning when I finally left his office. It was only when I closed the door behind me that I realized that I had not imagined this conversation. For a moment I stood still and tried to realize that my years of hard work and the drive for perfection would finally pay off. That I was so close to fulfilling my dream. I only had one hurdle left to clear and the whole Wyndon Stadium would cheer me on. My parents would be so proud of me, for my little brother I would be a hero again... and I couldn't wait to tell Raihan about it. I hadn't been this excited since I had been accepted by the university. My whole body trembled with happiness and I felt tears coming to my eyes. A few times I blinked and took a deep breath to prevent them from rolling down my face. After I had taken my time to gather myself, my field of vision was hardly blurred. Now only a wide smile adorned my face, with which I should proudly walk around the university for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm sorry, I know this chapter is pretty long, it just escalated on it's own and I couldn't cut it down, because the next one will be from Raihan's perspective again. But there will be some more chapters from Leon's view in the future. :)
> 
> I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm so sorry, it's been a while but I'm back and trying to update more regularly. :)
> 
> I know this chapter is mostly talking but I think it's important to develop the relationship between Raihan and Leon. Oh, and it's from Rais's POV again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments would mean the world to me. Have fun and stay healthy. xx

Chapter 10

"I can't wait to see you tonight! There's something I really need to tell you." was what Leon's message said and I was really more than curious to know exactly what it was. But right now, I had forbidden myself to stare at my cell phone because I had taken the afternoon off to force my ass in the library to study. But now I was so bored with the books in front of me that I could hardly remember any of the words I read. At least Nessa had agreed with my decision and sat across from me, eagerly typing on her laptop. "How can you be so motivated?" I asked her after some time, outside the sky was getting more and more orange. "I just like my studies," she replied directly. "And I want to achieve something in my life." This answer even made me think. "Just accept that you didn't make it to that damn university, Raihan. Make the best of it. Your good looks won't pay your bills unless you take off your clothes for money." - "I'll think about it..." I just sighed, turning the pen around in my hand. "Maybe I'll just be a stripper if Lance's team doesn't make me big..." - "Good idea." Nessa giggled, turning a page in her book on marketing tactics. "I'll come over and put some money in your thong." - "Thanks, I appreciate your support." We smiled at each other for a moment, but then I focused on my book again. 

As a farewell, Nessa urged me to go to the Piers concert with her and in any case left Leon no choice but to come along. Yesterday I had actually been too consumed by having sex with him to talk about things like a concert of our mutual friend. I hadn't even told him that Lance had a boyfriend with a chronic illness, although I had been really touched by their story... But when I saw Leon, everything else had disappeared from my mind. 

At home, I slammed all my books on my desk in frustration and seriously wondered how I would survive this study. I hated to admit it to myself, but I was really overwhelmed. How could I memorize so much, let alone understand it? At least Leon would be here soon... Since he would probably be hungry, I decided to raid my fridge and cook something for us. While cutting the vegetables into small pieces, I already noticed that on Monday I had much more fun cooking, although Leon had been in my way all the time. A glance at my iPhone told me that he should be with me in about half an hour and I really couldn't wait to see his pretty smile. While I was lightly frying the vegetables and two relatively large pieces of fish, I made an Instastory of the steaming pans and within seconds I already had a reaction from Nessa.  
"This is clearly a meal for two. Somebody has a date." she had written with a tongue sticking out emoji. "Now he's cooking for her too!" 

I just rolled my eyes, wanted to put my cell phone aside again, but then the annoying question "Have you ever cooked for one of your bitches? I need to meet this girl!" followed. Growling, I slammed my iPhone next to the stove and denied myself the opportunity to answer "That's none of your business". Apparently, she didn't even begin to consider that I could meet a guy. At least one person who didn't suspect anything. If I managed to appear to be simple friends with Leon at the concert, I would have to be on the safe side first. In the best case, I would still find some lady I could take home with me. But... I didn't even feel the need to have sex with any other person than Leon. It would really just to prove that I had not changed. 

For a while I focused on the food that I wanted to prepare for Leon and me, imagined how we would eat together and Leon told me what happened to him today before I would just fuck his brains out right on the kitchen table. Again, my cell phone started vibrating, so I thought Nessa would continue to bombard me with messages. But when it wouldn't stop vibrating, I only realized that it was an incoming call. Actually, I just wanted to casually look at the display, since I wasn't planning on taking the call anyway, but in the next second my heart stopped. The spatula froze in my hand and I couldn't take my eyes off the name displayed. What the hell did my father want from me? 

If anyone had made me what I am today, it was him. Whether he had really been the best influence, I did not know myself. He had given me my enormous height and my blue eyes. My mother had given me the dark skin color. Both of them had had high expectations of me... and I simply couldn't fulfill them. For a moment I thought about whether I should really answer it. I didn't even want to talk to him, if I was honest. But I also didn't feel like having to justify myself later on. So I would just keep the conversation short. "Hi, Dad..." I prepared myself inwardly for his typical sayings, but I always failed. 

"Raihan, hello," I heard his deep voice already and I would have loved to hang up again. "I thought I'd call you, since you're not contacting me on your own anymore." Oh, I wonder why. "The last time we spoke was over two months ago..." - "I've been busy," I said simply. And I can't please you anyway? Why would I want to talk to you? "I've done a lot for the university." Of course that was a complete lie, but another answer would only get me in more shit. What I had really done, I couldn't say. "For the university? Really?" My father didn't believe a word of it, of course. "So you really managed not to go from party to party for two months and really tried to save your career? Why can't I believe you somehow?" The sarcasm oozed from every single word he said. 

"Why save my career? Just because I didn't make it to the WSU, my career is far from over." I defended myself. No matter how I tried to have a conversation with him, it always ended up with us arguing about my sporting career. Nothing else interested him. "Of course not, but I just don't see that you have enough ambition to accomplish anything anyway." After struggling desperately all day to understand what my books were trying to convey to me, to hear something like that, it just hurt me and only made my gloomy mood even worse. Probably because someone said exactly what I was afraid of. "That's not true," I countered anyway. "For example, I finally have a team again where I can play, and the captain is one of the best students in WSU..." and gay. Somehow that still didn't really get through to me... and I couldn't tell my father that. Me on a gay man's team? These comments I couldn't and wouldn't listen to, if only because I really respected Lance. "He wanted me on his team and that will give me new opportunities" I tried to convince him, which of course didn't work out. "Of course it will give you new opportunities and of course it's not the worst team you could have chosen, but at the end of the day he is the WSU student and it's his team. He is the star and it will be hard not to be in his shadow. How are you going to outperform the captain to take advantage of these opportunities?"

Maybe he was right, but did he have to slam it at my head like that? Yesterday I was so happy that I made it in Lance's team and he had to destroy this little feeling of success right away. Couldn't he have left me with the illusion, at least for a while, that I could still become something after all? While I was thinking about what to say to him, I turned down the temperature of the stoves a little so that Leon's food wouldn't burn. I didn't need anything, I had lost my appetite. "Raihan?' my father questioned critically. "Raihan, are you there? - "Of course I'm still there, but what can I say to such a statement?" I asked back biting. The fact alone that he didn't even notice how out of line his words were made me angry. After all these years I was simply tired of being treated like I was when I had a hard time learning to ride a bike and was being yelled at and practiced until I had completely bloodied my knees from all the falls. I had been fucking 6 years old and I just remembered it still. "Can't you just be happy for me?" I just wanted to know from him, I heard his snorting on the line. "What do I have to be happy about?" was his only reaction. "That you're playing on a team with a student from WSU? I'd rather be happy if you were the WSU student who owned the team." - "My God, but I'm not!" I was really screaming with that. It just burst out of me like I was a volcano. "I didn't make it to that fucking university! Can we please just drop this subject?!" Wow, that had been burning on my mind for a long time.

"Don't curse at me!" That's all he was gonna say? Apparently, because I wasn't hearing another word from him. Actually, I had so much more I wanted to say to him and it would be perfect right now, but what would it get me but more stress? Once I finished the conversation, I would simply not contact him again for months. Luckily the doorbell rang at that very moment, finally Leon was here... and finally I had a good reason to hang up. "Did you just call me to bring me down?" I asked him and made my way to the door, but first I took the pans off the stove. "You did that and so we can end the conversation." I would bitterly regret those words, I just knew that. But what could he do but yell at me? I earned my own money and no longer lived at home. 

"I don't want to put you down, and don't you dare disrespect me!" He didn't really say that... "Disrespect? You always treat me disrespectfully!" it burst out of me, just as I opened my apartment door with a swing. Immediately I saw a shocked Leon in front of me, who had probably heard my angry voice through the closed door. With startled, widened eyes he stood in front of me while I shouted into my cell phone. "And you wonder why I never call you?" Leon's gaze became more and more stunned and overwhelmed the louder I became. "And now I have a friend visiting, so I'm afraid I have to hang up. Bye." - "Raih..." Without letting him finish, I had hung up. I would have loved to tell him that I had sex with this friend, but I did not want to be disinherited for good. 

Still, everything was seething with rage inside of me and I wanted to keep shouting, not even Leon's sight could change my mind. Hesitantly, he bit his lower lip, because he was thinking about what he should say. "Hey..." I sighed shakily sounding, I couldn't force a smile off my face. "What... was that?" That was all he could seem to think of. "My father..." I growled, stepping aside to let him in. For some reason unknown to me, I couldn't look him in the eye right now. Maybe because then he would see what was really going on inside me. I really just wanted to be angry, but my feelings changed every second. Awkward as he was, Leon walked past me to my apartment, never said a word. I, too, remained silent, because I was really afraid to take my frustration out on Leon and yell at him. He really did not deserve that. We had almost arrived in the kitchen until Leon was able to pull himself together to say something because of the tense atmosphere. "What... what happened?" 

Never before had I talked to him about my family, simply because I had always felt that this would have made me weak towards him. With him everything had always been perfect enough. We always talked about sports and when I thought about it, I had never talked to anyone about my parents. I would have liked to keep it that way even if I wasn't so upset. Besides, Leon looked at me with more than a little concern and I really didn't want him to worry. "Nothing, just the usual. I'm just a disgrace to the family as usual." I shrugged my shoulders, pretended not to care. Shocked, Leon's eyes grew bigger again. "H-How?" Of course he couldn't understand. His parents thought he was a superstar, and rightly so. "You're no disgrace to your family..." - "Yes, if your whole life is focused on getting into a certain college and you can't make it, you are." At that point, I failed to maintain my relaxed tone of voice and became louder, more energetic. No, I didn't mean to yell at him...

To prevent the situation from getting any worse, I scurried into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with him, for whatever reason. "Do your parents blame you for this?" I heard Leon ask just behind me, apparently, he followed me. "No, not at all..." I hissed sarcastically, tearing open the refrigerator door. What the hell was I doing here? Obviously, I didn't want to look him in the eye. "My parents think it's great that they put all their time, money and effort into their talentless son for nothing..." Again, I had become louder. Collecting myself, I stared at the food in front of me while it was quiet for a short time behind me. "You are... not talent-free..." I heard Leon's overstrained voice at some point. Of course I knew that he meant well, that he wanted to build me up, but nothing was able to achieve that. "Tell my parents!" I spun around and slammed this sentence at his head. "Your opinion doesn't really matter." With that I had yelled at him and that's exactly what I had wanted to avoid. 

"Don't attack me for that!" Leon protectively crossed his arms in front of his chest, his gaze became reproachful. "I can't help it." - "Yes, but it's all so easy for you to say. At least you made it to that crappy university," I growled back, to which Leon reacted even more dismissive. "We've been in this situation before, Raihan. In fact, pretty much the same. Only you were standing in front of my fridge." It was really like the night of that party when our relationship changed completely. "So much for that, you're over it and you wouldn't hold it against me anymore that I got the scholarship..." Ashamed, I remained silent for a moment, thinking about what I should best reply. "Maybe I'd better leave..." What? Startled, I drew in the air. I had not wanted to push him away from me. That what we had together was what made me the happiest at the moment. "You can text me when you've calmed down..." Leon sighed thoughtfully, looking extremely hurt. I had tried to prevent that. Just as he was about to turn towards the door, I had grabbed his wrist to stop him. "No, Leon, please." I really couldn't bear it if he were to leave now. 

Surprised, he looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry..." I murmured softly, shaking my head in uncertainty, stroking his hand in mine. "I really didn't want to take my anger out on you... It's not your fault that I'm just... a failure for my parents." It wasn't his fault that I felt so unloved. 

That word best described that feeling. The feeling that I had previously only perceived as emptiness. Only now did I realize what it really was. This realization was unexpectedly painful, so painful that I felt really sick. "Raihan..." I heard Leon whispering, he too implied a shake of the head. "Don't cry..." What? In my shock, I had not noticed that isolated tears had actually freed themselves from my eyes. Suddenly I felt them running down my cheeks. Leon looked at me as if he himself was about to start crying. I looked at him, how much it burdened him to see me like that. I was not sure if he had ever looked at me like that... At that moment I realized again how much he meant to me. Just like that, he took me in his arms and held me comfortingly. I felt him stroking my back, putting his chin on my shoulder. "You are not a failure..." he whispered to me, which sounded so honest that I could almost believe it. "Please don't let anyone ever tell you that..." - "It's... hard for me..." I openly admitted. Why was I always most honest with Leon of all people? "I believe that... especially if your parents always let you believe it." He loosened his embrace a little to smile at me, even though I saw how much his eyes shimmered. 

"But for me you're a great athlete, you always have been... and to be honest, I was scared shitless when I found out that you also want to go to WSU. I knew of many people who wanted to go to that university... but you were the only one that scared me." I even smiled slightly, just at that loving tone in his voice. "Thank you, Leon... that... really means a lot to me," I replied hesitantly, blinking my eyes as dry as possible. After what Nessa said to me yesterday, I didn't want him to feel bad. Again and again I made sure that he could not enjoy the fact that he had fulfilled a life dream by studying at this university

"Lance saw your potential and so will the rest of the world..." he wanted to convince me further. His smile made sure that I could not quite buy his uplifting tone of voice. He still seemed pretty sad, which made my guilty conscience even worse. "With him, you simply have the best opportunities." This statement gave me the possibility to steer the conversation in a different direction and to make him laugh again seriously. "Since when have you been so open to him?" I therefore wanted to know jokingly. He actually had to grin about it, even though he seemed annoyed. In a moment I would get a saying back. Leon took a deep breath. "Since I knew that he had a really disgustingly attractive, friendly and intelligent boyfriend. What does he want with you when he has such a model at his side? Oh, well, then I was right that you can't be sure he really is straight." I didn't expect that counter-attack just now. If only because I realized that I had forgotten to talk to him about it. "Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you Lance had a boyfriend. You looked too sexy yesterday, so I must've forgotten about it." With a sigh, I tilted my head, which left a hint of blush on his face. Slowly, the longer I looked at him, my frustration disappeared. I was simply looking forward to spending the whole night with him. "How do you know he has a boyfriend?" I asked him curiously anyway.  
"I met them today together... I... couldn't believe it when Lance kissed him in the middle of the cafeteria..." Leon's eyes flitted to the ground when he told me this, as if he wanted to prevent me from looking at what he was thinking. 

Wow... He had told me that he was open with his relationship, but hearing it again from an outside person made it even more real. For him it was so natural, for me absolutely unthinkable... Kissing Leon in the middle of the campus... Never. But there was something else that bothered me. "So... you found his boyfriend handsome too?" - "Yes, I guess so..." Leon nodded, shrugged his shoulders. "But it is also impossible not to find him attractive. Cynthia, a friend of mine, was completely overwhelmed because she found him and Lance more than attractive..." Amused, he giggled, but stroked my arm down, which was quite enough to heat me up. "But... there is someone who I find much hotter..." I heard him whisper, whereby he winked at me quite clearly. Just like that, I wrapped one hand around his face and pulled it towards me. Happily, he sighed against my lips as I gave him a deep kiss. Still, I had to wonder how Lance could do that in public... "Sorry I haven't kissed you yet..." I said softly to him. "...and that I yelled at you." - "That's okay," Leon softly replied. "I... didn't know you were under so much pressure from your family... You can really talk to me about it. I... am here for you." Those words actually made me smile slightly, although I didn't feel like it when I thought about my parents again. 

Comfortingly he crawled up my neck into my dreads. Incredibly, his gentle touches made me feel a little better and I was really grateful that he reacted that way. For a while, especially shortly after we met, I really thought he was a spoiled, conceited guy, simply because everything about him seemed so perfect... and because I was jealous of him. "When did the relationship with your parents become so tense?" Leon asked sadly. "Just since the scholarship?" - "No, since forever..." I couldn't look him in the eye. This topic was too close for that. I never thought I would be so weak in the face of him. "Since then, of course, it's been extremely bad... But it's nothing new to me... that I'm not good enough for anything." This time I noticed tears coming back to my eyes, but immediately Leon pressed me again. "That's not true..." he murmured to me and actually he had wanted to say more, I could tell by his voice. 

I took him in my arms, too, without replying, feeling a completely strange warmth filling me. "Thank you..." I simply breathed back and pressed a kiss on his cheek, enjoyed how his skin felt under my lips and how he made me feel calmer and less worthless. "Now the food I cooked for you is probably cold..." However, I came up with it now... Sure I just wanted to talk about something else. Surprised, Leon broke away from me a little. "You cooked for me?" Over his surprised but happy sounding voice I had to smile and nod again. "I thought you might be hungry after such a long day... That's why I fried some fish and vegetables... But well, that was all in vain..." - "Oh..." A really stunningly beautiful smile formed on Leon's face. "I'm sure it tastes good warmed up too..." he wanted to encourage me. So the corners of my mouth went up again. "What do you think? Shall I heat up the food, you tell me what you really wanted to get rid of, and we'll play some Playstation games before we fuck?" - "I was wondering when the sex part would come." Leon laughed in response. "Sounds very tempting, let's go like this." 

I felt Leon watching me from the kitchen table as I threw our food into the microwave. When I turned to him, I saw that he was playing with his hair a little while he looked at me dreamily. "So... what exactly did you need to tell me?" I asked him, smiling, and set the microwave timer to 5 minutes. "Um..." Leon hesitated, even turned his eyes away from me in disconcertment. Why did he suddenly behave as if he was uncomfortable? In his message earlier, he had seemed so excited and as if he could hardly wait to tell me everything. But now he couldn't get a word out. "Leon?" I followed up when he had only stared at his thighs for a while. "Aren't you going to tell me anymore?" - "Yes, I do... of course." he pushed nervously. "Well, the dean, Mr. Rose, said he wanted to see me today..." - "Right," I remembered. "I almost thought it had something to do with this." - It was about a competition I was supposed to play in. I raised my eyebrows curiously. "If I do well in this game, I'll be in the national soccer team..." - "Please what?!" Why was I so shocked? It was clear that he would make it there eventually. But... his career took off even faster than I expected.

"You might be taking part in the World Cup?" I asked confusedly, whereupon Leon nodded cautiously. "Only two students will make the team... Brad has already adjusted my training schedule accordingly. - "Wow, Leon, this is a great opportunity for you. Why are you telling me this like someone died?" No sooner did I finish that question than the microwave started beeping, so I casually opened the little door and a gush of steam came towards me. There was even a little giggle from Leon. While I once again looked critically at my fish dish, I quickly grabbed a knife and fork so that I could finally hand him his plate. "I hope you like it..." I sighed, which Leon replied with a "Definitely." But he still looked depressed. "And now tell me why you can't be happy about it," I demanded of him. "Barely a week ago you were preaching to me that you wanted to be the best and now you're well on your way to being the best. So, why didn't you fall around my neck in joy and rub it in my face with your usual arrogance?" - "You know me pretty well..." he whispered. Smugly I shrugged my shoulders, grinning at him. " So, I was honest with you, you might as well be honest with me." That moment he should enjoy, he had earned it. "Because..." As always, when he was nervous, he tugged his hair around. "...I just feel wrong telling you this after you said you felt like a failure..." 

Of course, that was actually obvious... I was freezing cold down my back. Again it was me who stood in the way of his joy. "Leon..." I sighed deeply because I saw how strong his guilty conscience seemed to be. Sure, I would be lying if I said that I was not at least a little envious. He reached all my goals so fast and easy looking... But by now I had simply understood that I would never have his ambition. "Nevertheless you can still be happy about it. You deserve that, as much as you worked your ass off to be where you are now." - "Well, I ain't done nothing yet. I still have to assert myself against the other students in the game," Leon wanted to talk down his success, but I didn't let him get away with that. "Oh, shut up." I turned it down and achieved exactly the perplexed look I wanted to get from him. "It's no fun talking to you like this. I need your big ego and its sayings." - "Raihan..." Laughing, Leon shook his head. "No, seriously. I want to fucking hear from you that you're going to kick these losers of students away and it's going to be you who's going to be the world champion." 

Quickly I walked to his side, grinning, and put my hand on his head, or rather on the cap I had bought him. In the last 24 hours he had actually taken it off just to sleep. My hand stroked over the cap into his flowing hair and his smile became a little softer. "Please don't feel bad because of me," I sighed, shaking my head. Leon hesitated briefly, bit his lower lip and probably tried to put his thoughts in some kind of order. "I will kick them all away. Only I will stand at the top," he then said as confidently as I knew him. Satisfied, I laughed fleetingly. "That's my Leon," I nodded to him, and his eyes began to shine. He was just too beautiful not to kiss him ... and it was hard for me to get away from him again. I felt as if my lips were glued to his, plus Leon put his hands around my neck. To tease him a little, I gently pinched his lip with my teeth, which made him sigh immediately before I finished our kiss. "Now eat first. Otherwise the warming up was completely in vain... again," I said softly to him when I saw how disappointed I saw Leon before me. "Afterwards we can pick up where we left off, you future world champion." Laughing, Leon nodded at me and immediately turned to his plate. 

"Fucking shit!" Leon cursed angrily, slammed his controller onto the couch next to me, while I triumphantly raised my fist in the air and grinned gloatingly at him. "Face it, no matter if it's a real or virtual car: you can't drive," I laughed at his pouting face, whereupon he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I let you win..." he murmured defensively. "I thought you needed that after a day like today..."- "Bullshit... You would do a lot to cheer me up, but you wouldn't voluntarily lose to me," I joked, stroking his thigh, looking at him from the side, noticing every detail. He looked at me from the television in a better mood. "Really?" Leon asked, raising his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind? How would you like to be cheered up?" Significantly, he slid closer to me and put his controller aside as well, no longer paying attention to the monitor that indicated his defeat. Knowing, of course, what this would lead to, I glanced at my cell phone one last time. During dinner I had written to Lance asking when we would train as a team for the first time, but I still had no reaction. I was much too impatient... On Monday he had answered me relatively quickly. "Still no answer..." I sighed to Leon, put my cell phone away again, because I wanted to concentrate on him now. "Raihan, the man had a date in the museum with his boyfriend today," he shook his head laughing. "Of course, he's not on his cell phone all the time." - "As if any museum still has it open," I said with a sigh. "So now you're being stupid." Leon rolled his eyes. "As if you couldn't imagine what they are doing right now." - "Oh..." I really hadn't thought about that...” Simply because I still hadn't quite processed the fact that Lance was in a relationship with another guy. In my mind he had been an almost bigger womanizer than me.

"So, you met his boyfriend?" I asked him from nowhere. Maybe I needed that to make it real for me. "Um, yeah... his name is Steven," Leon replied, remembering. "He seemed a bit shy but very likeable..." Why did he seem so thoughtful, almost hurt? "And Lance really looked at him like... I don't know, like he was the center of the world." - "That's the way he talked about him, too..." I agreed with him. "He told me how they met and that Steven probably didn't really get involved in the relationship because he wanted to hide the fact that he has MS... It really sounded that way if he really had to fight for his trust.” This sentence made Leon's dejected expression even more pronounced. "Oh... MS... I'm... sorry... I'm sure that's why his hand was shaking all the time..." he whispered. "I honestly didn't know anything about this disease..." I admitted. "I almost asked Lance if he was dying..." - "Oh, God, Raihan..." Suddenly Leon began to laugh loudly. "He is not going to die. Life expectancy is completely normal." - "What do I know? Did I study medicine?!" I asked back angrily about his gloating. "No, fortunately not, Dr. Fuckboy." After that, however, his tone of voice became more serious again. "A friend of my mother has MS... she is now unfortunately in a wheelchair." My eyes had to derail me. "Really?" I asked, stupid as it was. "Yes... But the medications have changed and it is said that the course of the disease can now be promoted and slowed down to such an extent that the disease no longer leads to disabilities... Of course, there is always the risk, I think." He shrugged his shoulders. "I still feel sorry for Steven... He seemed so nice and was so excited about this exhibition... and Lance... The way he looked at him, I just realized how much he means to him and... the way I see him, he worries about him every day..." Shit, he seemed really upset... "Sorry, baby... I didn't mean to drag your spirits down," I sighed, putting my arm around him and pulling him towards me. I shouldn't have said anything, it had already been difficult enough to improve the mood... Sighing, he drove himself through his beard before he put his head on my chest. "Oh..." he whispered into the fabric of my hoodie. "I... I just liked him... he didn't deserve that..." In all those years I had never really been aware of what a warm person he was. I had only ever seen this rivalry between us... 

"Raihan?" With big, almost pleading eyes Leon looked up to me, biting his lower lip. Damn it... "I think I need to be cheered up now..." came from him in a wicked tone of voice. "How exactly should I do that?" I asked, knowing exactly what he wanted from me. Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..." Fluently he sat upright so that he was on eye level with me again, put his warm hands around my neck. "You can start by giving me a kiss." he breathed nearer to me. "You've earned that, my champion..." I replied with a grin, finally pulling him to my lips, while he was still smiling happily about this saying... and suddenly everything went so damn fast. Meanwhile our tongues played around each other as a matter of course, he was suddenly lying on his back under me, our clothes spread out on the floor of my living room, although I had the feeling that our lips had hardly separated. His body always reacted so intensively to every single movement of my hip. The sounds of my Playstation game I couldn't even perceive through his constant moaning and my ever increasing lust. His eyelids kept fluttering slightly when he tried to look at me. Under my arousal I smiled panting. "You are so beautiful..." it came uncontrollably over my lips. All of a sudden, his hands closed around my face while I kissed him more and more devouringly. As he gasped "Fuck, Raihan..." between my lips, I reflexively grabbed his thighs, threw his legs over my shoulders so I could thrust even harder into him. In response, Leon threw his head back and made one of the most sensual sounds I had ever heard. That I kicked one of the controllers off the couch in the process was something I only noticed later.

Tired and completely out of breath, Leon played with my hair, drew little circles with his fingertips on my shaved sides, while I simply looked at his naked body next to me. The last traces of his orgasm still stuck to his stomach. I too actually felt the need to clean myself if I wasn't so completely exhausted. Nevertheless I enjoyed the sight. He had a big ego, definitely, but he had no idea what kind of aura he had." "How will we ever do anything else again?" Leon asked after some silence. "I don't know..." I had to laugh a little about that. I had no need to have sex with someone else... But deep down I knew that if I didn't want to lose my image, I had to at least make it look that way on the outside. The mere fact that Nessa thought I was in love was uncomfortable enough. Speaking of Nessa... "Piers' Band has a gig this weekend..." I started, whereupon Leon lifted his head slightly from my shoulder. "Nessa's been bugging me all week to go." - "It's not her music..." was his first reaction too. "I told her that, but you know our party queen." I grinned slightly. "Well, you coming?" I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, for whatever reason. "You want to go with me?" he was almost excited the next second. "I think it's a good opportunity for us ..." I sighed, stroked his chest down. "We need to be seen as friends again." Without answering me, Leon drew in his breath, blinking quickly a few times in a row. "Um... yes, you're probably right." His voice sounded a little shaky at those words. "I... don't want anyone to know what's going on between us..." - "Especially with your career..." What was I talking about here? After all, it didn't seem to hurt Lance's career that he publicly snogged his boyfriend in the cafeteria. I was just looking for excuses. "Yes..." His body tensed in my arm for a moment when he whispered: "I shouldn't risk my career for something... insignificant sex...". Was it really just that? By now I did not know anymore. 

Nothing more came from Leon, only a small sigh, his eyes closed. Certainly, because he was simply exhausted. I myself was definitely exhausted. Somehow, I still managed to grab the remote control to stifle those annoying noises of the Playstation. I pressed him gently in my arm, absorbed his warmth completely once more, and I slipped further and further into sleep. It seemed to me a few minutes later as if Leon had got up again and left the living room, but I couldn't say that with any certainty due to my half-sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Ah... hah... Raihan..." Tenderly, his soft hands moved down my chest and stomach while Leon lifted his hips faster and faster and rubbed against mine. Oh God... my body was almost torn away. I looked for hold on his chest muscles, threw my head back into the pillows, moaning. The faster and stronger he rode me the harder I reached into his soft flesh. His intense movements made the mattress bounce a little and when I opened my eyes again, I saw him throwing his hair back over his shoulders... Every time he let himself fall on me, he made his hair bounce and his golden eyes were full of lust... This boy was killing me... I had a hard time holding on to him, as hectic and dirty his hip movements became, so I almost slipped out of him. Where did he learn to move his hips that way? "Leon, you're so good, baby..." I answered with a sigh of pleasure. That was all I could think. I never wanted to fuck anyone else ever again... His body was far too perfect. How could I ever want anyone else? 

"Are you... cuming?" I asked him under stagnant breath when his thighs trembled treacherously and he could no longer hold his slightly squatting position. He also didn't really know where to put his hands anymore. Restlessly, they drove shakily up and down my upper body. He couldn't really hold on anymore because he had no control over his body. "Yeah... Raihan..." Hearing my name so sensually from him all the time drove me crazy. My hands wandered from his aroused nipples down to his hips, grabbed them with a firm grip and pushed so deep into him that I made him cum as hard as I had never managed before. He poured over my pelvis in spurts, his whole body spasmed, his shoulders and legs twitched against his will, again and again through his orgasm. A little saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, because he could no longer swallow due to his panting. 

Amazing how this feeling turned me on, that I made him lose himself completely and that he enjoyed it so much. I made him cum without touching him much, just hitting that sweet spot inside of him... "Fuck..." I felt him tightening around me as his body fell onto me breathing heavily and he kissed along my chin. "Raihan, please... I want you to cum too..." Leon's voice sounded torn apart by lust, while his hair spread over his shoulders and tickled my upper body. "Cum inside me... please..." This wish I fulfilled him too gladly. It was like a miracle anyway that I had not exploded long ago. Something about him begging was too much for me. Before I wrapped my hands around his torso and pressed him tightly against my body, I quickly gave him a slap on his perfect butt, which made him gasp for air. I didn't manage many more thrusts before the pressure in my loins became too much. "I'm gonna..." That's all I could get out, because this wave carried me away completely. Since I did not really realize what was happening to my body at that moment, I could only guess later. The only thing that came to me during my climax was my volume and the way I strained myself on Leon, who almost whimpered into my ear, clung on and almost tore at his hair. Everything around me seemed to burn, the world seemed so far away in that moment. 

Unsuccessfully, I wanted to get down from my high somehow, but shortly after this intense orgasm my body felt almost strange. Leon lifted his head from my neck, which he had reached by now with his kisses, smiled at me exhausted and kissed me saying nothing. He straightened up a little, lifted his pelvis and made sure that I slipped out of him. A slightly painful sound whizzed over his lips. "I still underestimate how big you are..." he whispered to me giggling, breathing one last kiss on my lips before he looked down at our bodies. "Wow... that's a lot..." he muttered at the sight of our essences. I still couldn't respond because of my lack of oxygen. This, of course, did not remain hidden from Leon. "It was good, huh?" Demonstratively, he wiggled his hips a little bit. "Shit, you are so sexy..." That's all I could give back, which made Leon laugh with amusement. "Right back at you..." he whispered before he came back down to me. But this time I overcame the distance between our lips. For a moment, I simply enjoyed the way our tongues played around each other. "What a way to be awakened..." I finally whispered to him, stroking part of his hair behind his ear. "You mean with sex?" he asked me giggling. "Do it more often..." I nodded to him laughing. "I wasn't even really awake when you already had my cock in your mouth..." - "Hey, I was just... aroused. I bet you know, what it’s like to wake up horny." Leon justified himself laughing as well, rolled off me, but kept his leg around me. Also, he left his hand on my chest, his fingertips glided over my muscles. "You can see how much you've been working out over the past months..." he said quietly and my gaze went up to his face. "Very hot..." Leon replied, even though he was very taken with my naked body. Under a crack in my pelvic bones I turned to my side so that I could look at him better.

The sun broke through the window above his bed and was reflected by his caramel-colored skin, while we just looked at each other. "You simply have the most beautiful eyes, you know that?" I asked him, placing my hand on his still slightly heated cheek. "Hm..." Leon smiled, just visibly touched. "I... always thought you had those." - "Oh... they're just blue... Your eyes are special, extraordinary. Just like you." He didn't say anything. He seemed too stunned. I was too, just about my own words. "Ew, you're cheesy this morning..." he shook his head to hide how happy he was about this compliment. "Of course, I seem cheesy to you if you just jump on me while I'm still half asleep and treat me like your sex toy." - "Oh, excuse me, sir. Since when do you ever complain about too much sex?" Leon was just being ironic in response to my statement. Laughing, I fizzled through his hair for this and only made it more messy.

"I don't want to get up..." I heard Leon grumbling after a few minutes in which we almost fell asleep again, and he moved slightly in my arm, snuggled up to me even more. "It's so nice..." His voice really sounded as if he had actually dozed off for a moment. "But I already missed my first lecture..." - "You really ditched class because of me?" So, I opened my eyes. "Oh Leon, you won't be a world champion like that..." - "I know, that's why I'm training late today..." This was apparently a comment too much for him, because suddenly he shot up, cracking his neck. "But you'll come by later anyway, won't you?" I asked him, gently stroking his hand, which he had supported just beside my chest. "Sure, I want to see how you are doing on your new team." Leon grinned nodding. "And I have to take advantage of the fact that you'll be at my university." - "I really didn't think I'd ever see the WSU campus, even if it's just for training," I sighed, looked up at the ceiling. Lance actually didn't answer me until the next morning and we had agreed on a first training session together on Friday afternoon, as the individual WSU gyms were usually much emptier than during the week. 

With difficulty Leon climbed over me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and lifted himself out of his bed. "While I freshen up, you can make yourself useful and make me something to eat." he winked at me with a cheeky look over his shoulder. "After all, I've just worked my ass off for you." Shit, I'd love to just pull him back into bed with me, the way I looked at him, strutting naked to the door of the room, the insides of his thighs still stained because of me. Extremely impressed by this sight I bit my lower lip, which Leon also noticed of course. He smiled at me one last time before he left me alone. 

Since I didn't want to be late for work, I pulled myself up and left my bed as well, grabbed a pair of fresh boxer shorts and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for both of us, as Leon had requested. I chose fried eggs because they would provide him with enough protein and would keep him satiated for a long time. While the oil in the pan was slowly heating up, I tapped my cell phone and thought about posting a selfie to keep my popularity up ... "Hey, it's Jenny. Remember me?" one of my ex-ladies had also written to me half an hour ago with a winking emoji. Actually, I wasn't going to answer her simply because I wasn't interested... and I really didn't remember her. So, I simply broke the eggshells at the edge of the pan and put the contents in. But then my iPhone vibrated briefly once again and I was notified that Jenny had written me another message, apparently with a photo. When I touched the display, her breasts almost jumped into my face. Astonished, my eyes widened. This girl had just sent me a nude photo of herself from nowhere? "Maybe this will refresh your memory." she had written while stretching on her bed and pushing her red lace bra aside a little so that I had a perfect view of her pierced nipples. In fact, she had actually awakened my memory with that... 

But nothing really moved in me at the sight of her body, although I knew how good the sex with her had been. "Oh, God, that smells so good. I'm so hungry." Still shocked, since we had only fucked a couple of times a few weeks ago, I stared at the photo. She didn't even know me... So, I didn't really notice how Leon was just wrapped around me with a towel. I wanted to turn my iPhone away from him because he didn't need to see that, but by then it was already too late and his eyes were also on Jenny's boobs. Immediately his hug loosened up, he moved back a bit in front of me. His efforts to keep a neutral face failed in vain. Oh no, I didn't want him to think something wrong. She couldn't even compete with him. "Leon, this... isn't what it looks like." It escaped me immediately. "She sent me this photo just like that... Last time I saw her was over a month ago... I think." Wait, was I explaining myself to him? Why? "That's... it's okay." Leon said, most unimpressed possible. "We are not a couple. You... can do whatever you want..." - "Yes..." That was all I replied. What else could I say? This situation was simply far too uncomfortable for me. I would simply delete this nude photo and block her. But I could not undo the fact that he had seen this fucking picture. "She... looks sexy. You have a good taste in women..." Leon wanted to joke, but I just felt how much it bothered him. Just because he started pulling the ends of his hair again. 

"Speaking of women..." I hesitated to start. "Are you even into women?" Was that an inappropriate question? It was certainly justified, but... I breathed in amazed when Leon actually shook his head. Somehow, I had known the answer, but it was another thing to actually get it. "Not at all?" - "Not at all." Leon sighed deeply. "Well, I really tried... I had sex with women, but..." Looking at the ground he shrugged his shoulders. "And who knows?" I asked further. "You and Sonia..." Leon replied and I listened to him clearly, how unhappy he was about it. "Your family has no idea?" - "No, and that's not going to change anytime soon... how else should my career continue?" With every word his voice got more upset. "My parents pay for my apartment, my other expenses... I could not train so much if I had to earn this money myself..." - "Do you really think they would cut off your money if you tell them you're gay?" I wanted to know. Somehow, I could imagine it with my parents, but not with his... It always occurred to me that his parents loved him more than anything else. "I don't know, but I don't want to risk it..." Leon shrugged sadly. "I have more important things to do right now." 

As always, for his career he put everything else on the back line. "But..." - "Raihan, can we please just have breakfast?" he rudely interrupted me. "This is not a subject I want to talk about without coffee... or at all." Surprisingly, he turned his back on me. "I'll go get dressed. You can set the table in the meantime. I have to go to university soon," he said on the way to the door and I realized that I had just ruined the mood for good. Once again, I just became aware that he was carrying more with him than he revealed... and I wanted to help him so badly. But how? 

And I should be right, during the whole breakfast there was a mood like in the ice age. In the last few days, we had made out with each other all the time and today we didn't even really look each other in the eyes. Although the day had started so well... and I just wanted to tell him how good he looked in his completely black outfit combined with my cap. Maybe I should even do that... Maybe it would make him feel a little better. "You look gorgeous, by the way..." I started, whereupon Leon suddenly looked up from his plate. He hadn't expected that. "As usual." With a hint of a smile I nodded at him, when he too could smile a little again because of my compliment. "I'm not angry with you," he said softly. "You don't have to suck up to me again." - "I'm not trying to suck up to you, I'm just saying what I think." Winking, I took his hand and Leon returned this gentle touch, he also closed his hand around mine.

"I'll see you later, right?" I still had to ask for a goodbye when we were about to part in front of his house block downstairs. Since he had seemed so irritable earlier on, I didn't know if he still wanted to join my training. At least Lance would be there, too... "Sure." Leon confirmed me again. "I'm looking forward to it." He tilted his head at those words. That way he just looked incredibly cute... Shit, my feelings for him became more and more every day, at least it seemed like it. Automatically I took a small step towards him to kiss him good-bye. Since he knew exactly what I was going to do, Leon already stretched out happily towards me, closed his eyes. But a sudden flap of the front door made me shy away from him. 

An elderly woman pushed her way through the barely opened door as she had difficulty coordinating the walking stick and her handbag in one hand. "Good morning, Miss Opal. Shall I help you?" Leon reacted with lightning speed and hurried to her side, holding the door open for her. "Oh, thank you, Leon. Charming as ever." she laughed visibly relieved, stepped over him as quickly as she could. "Such a handsome, nice young man. I'm thrilled every time." Over this, Leon merely smiled somewhat embarrassed down to her while she meticulously straightened her flowered handbag. I, however, could only wonder if she had noticed anything. Had she seen through the glass door how I had tried to kiss him? The thought alone made my heart race. "You've been around more often these past few days," the elderly lady said as she looked at me. "You are good friends, I assume?" Her gaze went back and forth between us and I realized how unpleasant this question was for Leon as well. "Yes. Raihan and I have known each other for some time now…” I was too sick to say anything. Did Leon notice, what was going on inside me? His neighbor at least had a look as if she was staring straight into my soul. Despite her fragile body, there was something about her that made me have an incredible amount of respect for her. "I... have to go. I'm late for work..." I squeezed out of myself, took a few steps back. What the hell was wrong with me? 

How I would have liked to kiss him goodbye... and Leon also looked visibly disappointed when I finally turned away from him and this strange grandma. "See you later!" he shouted after me. His voice had a timbre that I couldn't place. I felt bad... My feeling that I had hurt him several times this morning just wouldn't let go and I hated myself for my stupid reaction, just because I thought someone had seen us almost kiss. I spent most of my time at work looking all over the store for something he might like. I found a black hoodie with gold details to match his cap. It also had "Champion" written on it... But I knew that I wouldn't help him in the least... or make him forget that he had seen the pierced nipples of one of my affairs. Nevertheless, I scanned it, because it was enough for me to lighten his mood a little. 

Towards the afternoon I left for the WSU campus clearly nervous, Lance wanted to pick me up at the main entrance to go to the training hall together, since I didn't know my way around the campus at all. What a huge area... I had only seen it on photos and had been in one of the smaller halls for the acceptance test. But it hadn't stretched in such a wide expanse in front of me yet. Everything was so modern, at the highest level... Of course, the elite studied here and I had been so stupid to think I could be part of them. 

I recognized Lance from a few meters away, of course. He had just looked at his cell phone, but then he had already recognized me and grinned over to me. The first thing I noticed was that he was already wearing the dark blue jersey of his team, which was decorated with orange stripes. In the middle was a huge dragon head. He had thrown a red leather jacket over it. I wondered briefly whether I would get one too. "Hey, you're extremely on time," he greeted me with a handshake, so I returned his grin. "I got off work early." - "Oh, I hope you didn't get in trouble for that." - "Oh no, my boss is super chilled" was my simple reaction as we passed the campus gate. All the way to the gym where we would train, I was close to being crushed with impressions. The closed off pool diagonally opposite the main building seemed to be bigger than our whole university. "For our professional swimmers," explained Lance to me. "It can't be used in the winter months, but there is probably another one in an indoor area. At the other end of the pool are the tennis courts. I saw Cynthia there yesterday, a friend of Leon's." - "Oh yes, he mentioned her," I remembered, but I was too captivated by the perfectly maintained park with a white paved path leading into the densely growing trees. "By the way, Steven was sitting on that bench when I talked to him for the first time." Lance nodded to the corresponding bench at a fork in the road further back in the small park. "I just thought to myself: Now or never." - "That's right, you've been pretty successful." I smiled and he laughed slightly. "Yes, indeed." Just with these two words he seemed very happy. I really didn't want to see him with different eyes... But I couldn't stop that. Suddenly I had even more respect for him. 

Just walking around the campus was like a cardio workout. I was definitely warmed up when we finally arrived at the hall where our training was supposed to take place, another bright white building complex. "Apparently we're the first," Lance said immediately. "What makes you think so?" I asked him in surprise, just as he started to rummage around in his pocket. "Because no one is waiting here... and only I have a key," he replied, pulling it out as well. "You have a key?" - "What can I say?" laughed Lance, shrugged his shoulders. "The dean trusts me... and it is of course better for us as a team, so we can use the hall more flexibly." Understandably, I nodded, still baffled. After he had opened the heavy metal door, he led me down a seemingly endlessly long corridor. Was everything here so damn white? "The dressing rooms are right here in front. You can change in peace." he nodded over to one of the doors on our right. "I'll go ahead into the hall and get warm. Will you take my things with you?" While I was completely overwhelmed by all the impressions, Lance pushed his gym bag and leather jacket towards me. That way his jersey caught my eye again. "Oh, I'll get you one of those." His grin widened as he noticed my gaze and he looked down at himself for a moment. "I wasn't quite sure about your size or I would have ordered it already." - "All is well, no stress." I laughed and took the things he had given me. Just now I was so grateful to him... My father's words still buzzed through my head, but they couldn't really diminish my joy. 

Before I locked my iPhone in the locker, I took a quick look at the time to estimate when Leon would be here. Until 3pm he apparently had a training unit, after that he planned to come directly to the hall. So maybe he would be here in a few minutes... I was happy to see him again, although I knew that I wouldn't kiss him in front of my new team. Even though Lance knew that I had slept with him. Oh God, hopefully he wouldn't make innuendoes or say anything to Leon. Actually, he was much too professional for that... Throwing the towel over my shoulder I left the locker room, took a sip from my water bottle. All by myself, I glided to the front door opposite, as four other boys my age came in at the same time. Suddenly I didn't feel so gigantic anymore, two of them were as tall as me and one seemed even taller. Only one was much smaller and altogether very petite, and he was the only one who didn't wear a jersey. I recognized this young man clearly from Lances profile photo. Okay, really seeing his boyfriend in front of me was weirder than I thought... Especially since I already knew a lot about him and his history with Lance. "Hey, are you the new guy?" one of them addressed me, looked over the edge of his glasses. "Um, yeah... Raihan." Still a bit awkward, I walked over to them, greeted them one after the other with a short handshake. They introduced themselves to me as Sebastian, Mason and Ben. "Lance thinks a lot of you," Sebastian, who made an extremely talkative and open-minded impression, remarked directly. But the other two also smiled at me all over my face. "We're all really excited to see what it's like to train with you... and maybe we can have a drink sometime." - "I'm up for that." I laughed with a big smile on my face. 

Only then did I notice that Lance's boyfriend had not yet said a word to me. He was just standing a little aside, holding on to the little box in his hands. When I looked over at him, he returned my gaze with an uncertain smile. "I'm not on the team," he simply said. "I know." I replied casually so that maybe he would be a little more relaxed. Leon and Lance himself noted that he was quite reserved. "You... are Steven, Lances..." - "Boyfriend, right." he nodded, sounding a little more sure. "Sometimes I join the training when I have time. Don't worry, I'm not bugging you. Lance is already on the field, I assume?" He pointed down the hall, whereupon I nodded. "Go cuddle, we're putting our stuff away." laughed Ben, who was the first person taller than me. Steven just twisted his eyes unimpressed by this saying. "Are you coming with me, Raihan?" he then asked me, already setting himself in motion. "Sure." 

The walk to the actual playing field never seemed to end. Probably because I didn't know what to say to Steven and there would certainly be no conversation coming from him. "How long have you known Lance?" he asked me out of the blue, looked up at me. "We... We've been seeing each other on and off the basketball court in my neighborhood for a few years now. But I actually haven't seen him for a while, until last week..." - "Yes, he had a lot to do for his studies and then he wanted to put together his own team. But he was very demanding, so it took a while and actually he still needs a few players for the substitutes' bench," Steven told me and sighed, "But surely you have a lot to do too, don't you? I mean, you're studying at WSU and when you're practicing too, do you have time for each other?" I had to ask myself what a sports career with a chronic illness should look like. "Oh, I'm not a professional athlete," he shook his head. "I'm taking one of the business courses at WSU. I would like to work at the management level. I have a lot of experience in that area by now, because I organize a lot for Lance, his training and his team. That's why I'm sometimes present at training sessions. I then make videos of him so that he can better assess his performance and work on his training progress". Damn, once he started, he never stopped talking. "Of course, I enjoy it too, after all I love looking at him." he finally laughed, blushing slightly.

With this we arrived in the actual hall, which was of course as bright and modern as everything else on this campus. It ended with a pure glass wall, through which you could see the park of the campus. On the other side was a grandstand with enough seats for at least 2.000 people. I also noticed that the board behind the basket was also completely made of glass. It was nothing like the run-down board on the basket of the basketball court where I used to train. In the meantime, Lance had probably warmed up as announced and jogged down the field. He came straight towards us and slowed down when he recognized us. "Surprise!" Steven shouted unexpectedly loud to him and I could already see Lance smiling all over his face. "The most beautiful surprise I could imagine," he puffed with a slightly strained breath, coming to a stop just in front of us. For a moment he also grinned over to me before he took his boyfriend in his arms and gave him a deep kiss, which finally made it real for me that he was really into men. I was so struck by this that I stood still while they kissed. I had known it. Why was I so shocked?

"I made you some sushi because I thought you might be hungry. Based on your recipe." Steven proudly announced, holding out the dark blue plastic box. I was still a little thrown off by the way Lance looked at him. Yes, I had already noticed that Steven seemed to mean a lot to him, but seeing it was just something completely different. Was I looking at Leon the same way? No, you couldn't compare my relationship with Leon to their relationship... We were just friends. "You're an angel, thank you." Lance gave him a kiss on the forehead, smiling. "Even though you don't really deserve it," Steven said afterwards, playing sternly, whereupon Lance raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You just left while I was still asleep this morning." - "I didn't want to wake you up, my love. You were still sleeping so deeply. - "I told you a few times that you could wake me up..." his boyfriend shook his head defensively, looked at him with big blue eyes. Lance giggled about it, looking at me, since I just stood there saying nothing. "He sleeps a lot, but he looks damn good. It’s his beauty sleep," he joked and gently stroked his shoulder, which made me laugh. Mainly because Steven looked pretty embarrassed. However, I could imagine that he was sleeping so much because of his illness and Lance wanted to distract from that a bit.

Then I remembered Leon had noticed that Steven's hand had been shaking all the time and I had to pay attention to it involuntarily, even if I didn't want to. Apparently, he really had trouble holding on to this little can with his left hand as if it weighed several kilos. That's probably why Lance had mentioned as an example that he sometimes opened bottles for him. Somehow, I found the idea of such a restriction, even if it was only light, scary... and the restrictions would only get worse. "You know, Raihan, I actually do everything around the house..." Lance smiled at me. "He's just a little princess." - "I don't cook... I have other qualities," Steven replied, adjusting his hair, giggling. I laughed at that, too, simply because that could have been a statement from Leon. "Yeah, definitely ..." muttered Lance with a pretty distinct undertone. He wanted to make it as inconspicuous and casual as possible, but I still noticed how the arm he had put around him slipped a little lower until his hand was on Stevens' butt. Apparently, he grabbed it as Steven tried to keep his breath steady, biting his lower lip slightly. I would have loved to tell them to get a room, but I just kept my big mouth shut and pretended not to notice. I wouldn't be any better with Leon either.

When I heard footsteps, I looked over to the front door, hoping Leon would finally be here too. But I soon realized that they belonged to my team mates. "Yo Captain, can we get started?" Sebastian shouted directly loudly, stretching his arms far away. "I'm really hot already." - "I don't care how hot you are. You're still going to warm up first," Lance replied just as loud. "Stretch, loose shrink. You know the drill." A little reluctantly, the three boys did as they were told. Warming up was also something I liked to neglect... "Raihan, you haven't done that either, as far as I know. I am already warm. So..." Lance nodded decisively to them so I would join them. His tone was calm but firm enough that I would never contradict him. "Oh... yeah, sure." Without hesitation, because I really wanted to make a good impression, I joined Sebastian, Mason and Ben. "I will be watching you all very closely. I can't have any injuries here if we want to win our first games soon." I guess that's what Steven meant by being demanding. So he took off Lance's arm and kissed him again to find his place on the bottom row of the stands. "That's my man..." he smiled and was very pleased with his strict manner. I simply admired how relaxed everything was between them, so natural. They felt absolutely comfortable with each other and trusted each other... As nice as it was to see, somehow it created an uncomfortable feeling in me. I just felt bad. Like I was doing something wrong.

At first, I really had difficulties to focus on my training. Again and again my eyes slipped over to the entrance because Leon still hadn't shown up. On the other hand, it was also clear to me that I didn't want Lance to regret his decision to bring me into the team. My full attention was on the ball, the field and my new team. "Sick, man!" Sebastian yelled enthusiastically to me when I passed him the ball completely clean. Damn, I had missed the feeling of being in a team so much. Besides, it was good that they took me in so relaxed and integrated me. In the past I had experienced competition within a team and that was just absolutely counterproductive, even though I wanted to assert my huge ego from time to time too. But in a team sport there was simply no room for that.

I didn't even notice that Leon finally showed up, as concentrated as I was. My focus was only interrupted by one of the guys yelling "Shit, who is this gorgeous lady?!" and I whirled around startled. Immediately Leon's purple mane caught my eye. Finally, he was there... I had almost doubted that he would still come. After this embarrassing morning and our unpleasant parting... At his side was a really beautiful young woman in a short black tennis skirt with long blonde hair. Was this Cynthia? "Okay, guys! Great performance so far! Short break." Lance announced loudly. He glanced over to me and grinned. He had definitely only taken this break so that I could talk to Leon. 

Instead of resting for a moment or having a drink, all of my teammates except Lance immediately ran to Leon's friend, who was visibly pleased with all the attention she got. "Hi, boys." she had already greeted herself in a relaxed manner, twirling her tennis racket back and forth slightly, throwing back her tied-up hair while she confidently patterned one by one. I, on the other hand, had only him in view, apparently, he had been training until just now, as he still had reddened cheeks and was a bit out of breath. He looked almost like that after sex... God, I wish I was alone with him now. I just wanted to pull him close to me. The way his eyes flashed over to me, he was thinking the same thing. "You like what you see, huh?" Lance asked me quietly, just before we both reached the edge of the field. I had to laugh about that for a moment. Steven, who had been sitting a bit away from all of us, had now reached the grape that had formed around Cynthia. "Hey Lance, Steven..." She pushed her way between Sebastian and Mason to get to them. Leon had not exaggerated when he said she found them both quite appealing. They returned her greeting with a smile before she turned to me "... and... Raihan, I've heard about you already. Wow, you're huge." She gasped in amazement as she stood in front of me and her gaze became slightly wicked, as if she wanted to ask me if everything about me was so big. "You are Cynthia, I assume?" I asked back with a grin, whereupon she nodded. "That's right." Over her shoulder she turned to Leon. "This is heaven on earth, I'll come and watch more often now. - "Cynthia..." he rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to go to the gym yourself." - "Well..." She looked at our whole team one after the other with a sigh, which Lance and Steven didn't really notice because they were watching the videos that Steven had made with his cell phone. "Maybe I'll be your cheerleader," she asked me with a wink, which made me grin again. "I'm sure a cheerleader outfit would look good on you... Well, what you're wearing now looks good on you too of course." I casually looked at her shiny, well-trained legs. "Thank you. Very charming." 

I heard Leon suddenly holding his breath beside us. "But... I have to go for now," sighed Cynthia almost startled, as if she too had noticed his reaction. "My serves won't do themselves." Significantly, she waved her bat in my face and gave me a slap on my butt with it before she finally said goodbye. "You're leaving us already?" asked Sebastian, who had almost drooled on her back the whole time. "Yes... but I will be back. Make an effort, boys!" I understood why Leon was friends with her. He could bring her to our parties in the future. Just now, however, he did not look at her with much enthusiasm, and his "Bye..." sounded extremely grumpy. Was the morning still hanging over him? Only uncertainly he looked back at me while she had trouble actually leaving the hall because the other boys wanted to stop her. 

"You... um, were late..." I started a little awkwardly, so Leon looked up at me, briefly watching Lance and Steven talking after Steven had chuckled. "The... lecture took a little longer..." he said just as briefly. It was really more than obvious that we both didn't know how to deal with each other without physical contact and constant kissing. If we were alone, I would have put my arm around him by now. Just like Lance just did with Steven. "I played the ball too messy over to Raihan." I could hear him criticizing himself. Just because I heard my name, I turned completely around to the two of them. "Mh..." sighed Steven grinning cheekily up at him while playing with his hair. "But you looked hot..." - "You know it's not enough for me to look hot during a game, right my love?" Lance asked back, but had to smirk as well. "For me it is..." With these purred words, his boyfriend snaked a little closer to him, but then noticed Leon, because I yelled "And I caught the ball anyway." over to Lance. "Yes, but in an official game I still can't allow myself to do something like that," he replied, being pressed by Steven once more before he released. "Hey Leon, I didn't expect to meet you again so soon... How are you?" he asked him with a smile. "Um, great. How are you?" Actually, I had wanted to answer Lance, but just now Leon's question about Steven's well-being threw me completely off track. Even he himself seemed to realize that he had just asked this to a chronically ill person. "Me too, thank you," Steven just replied without interrupting his smile. 

Leon was so surprised about this that he couldn't say anything more at first. "So, you're friends with Raihan?" Steven kept asking. "Yes. We went to school together." With that he looked at me again and our eye contact lasted a moment too long... Besides, I had no idea how I was looking at him. I only felt that Leon was looking into my eyes quite intensively and how it warmed me up... I wished we were alone. I just couldn’t think of anything else. "How long are we going to train for?" I asked Lance out of nowhere, which made him grin. "Not long... maybe half an hour." I nodded to him with understanding, my eyes going back to Leon. "You want to have dinner afterwards? I could really use something to eat..." He blinked a little surprised at my question. "Well, sure..." Oh God, we really had to learn to talk to each other in public in a more relaxed way. Steven's gaze wandered back and forth between us until he finally said, "You can sit with me during training, Leon. That way I won't be so alone for once." - "Sure." Leon sounded extremely taken with his idea, after all, unlike Lance, he seemed to have liked him directly. There were brief glances exchanged between them that I could not interpret. But they gave me the feeling that I had missed something. "Okay boys, stop mourning on the beautiful blonde, let's go on!" he announced the end of the break with the voice that made it clear that he had switched from buddy to captain. Only then did I realize that Cynthia had finally left. "It's so easy for you to say, Lance. You like guys, you have no idea how hot she was..." Sebastian sulked loudly, but he only laughed at that. "So what? My hot boyfriend is there all the time and I work out concentrated. So, go on!" With these words he gave Steven, who was visibly satisfied with this statement, a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly jogged back to the middle of the field. Laughing, I followed him as my other teammates also began to move with a sigh. I quickly looked back at Leon, who settled down again with Steven in the front row of the tribune. He too continued to look at me and I just had to smile, for whatever reason. I just felt happy when I looked at him. At that moment I really felt like we were all alone. Apparently, Leon felt the same way, because all of a sudden, he winked at me, biting his lower lip seductively... Damn it, he couldn't flirt with me like that now... I shook my head rebuking, so he implied a laugh before I devoted myself to my second training round. 

Whenever I happened to look over to the first row of chairs during the training, Leon and Steven were absorbed in talking. For a moment it bothered me, but then I realized that Steven looked at Lance very differently than at Leon... and Leon looked at me differently. "We'll wait for you here," Steven shouted over to us when Lance declared the training over and we moved towards the changing room, out of breath. "I'll hurry up!" I grinned over to Leon as my teammates had already gone ahead. "I'll shower later." This allusion also made him grin broadly. I was incredibly happy to spend the rest of the day with him. Tomorrow was already Piers' concert, so we should definitely use every spare second to fuck today... It was impossible for me to think of anything else while I was in the dressing room freshening up as much as I could with deodorant and my favorite Dior perfume. Lance, who had just loosened his towel from his wet hair diagonally across from me, grabbed a fresh black t-shirt. I noticed some reddish-violet stains over his chest and even a little lower on his abs, which made me grin. After all, he had still teased me about my hickeys too. I didn't want him to counter with something that could suggest that Leon and I were fucking secretly.

Finally, he threw on his leather jacket and his sports bag and left us with the words "I'm off now, boys. I'll see you on Monday. Don't get too drunk and don't pick up too many girls." - "This relationship makes you boring, Lance," Sebastian countered. "You weren't much better when you were single, either. It was just guys." - "I'm just getting old," Lance simply joked back, nodding back at me. I think it was to let me know that he was very pleased with me. "Oh, yes, you don't know that yet, Raihan," he remarked. "I'm locking up the hall now, too. You can still get out, but not back in. So make sure you don't forget anything." - "All right. See ya." Actually, I would have liked to talk to him again about Leon, because I felt somehow overwhelmed by the current situation... Maybe next time... 

Since I just longed for Leon, my haste made me the next one to finish and say goodbye. The other guys were just too lame for me, because they were still fooling around with each other all the time. Normally I would join in, but right now I really didn't feel like it. "This weekend, we'll spare you again. But next time you'll go drinking with us." - "Sure, man." I laughed back, even though my last alcoholic downfall had caused me to fuck my buddy now and I was completely confused about my feelings. Loaded with my bag and the shopping bag from our store, I dragged myself visibly exhausted out into the hall where Leon was waiting for me alone. He was leaning against the glass wall next to the entrance door and typing on his iPhone. The hoodie I bought for him I was going to give him later, when we had our time alone. "Hey, has Steven left you?" I asked with a smile because I finally had a short moment alone with him. As soon as he heard my voice, he looked up with big eyes and he started smiling immediately as well. "Yes... He went with Lance..." He nodded, putting his cell phone away again. He hesitated for a moment until he started: "Raihan?" – “Hm?” - "We're all alone here now... Can I kiss you?" His lashes fluttered and all that innocence he radiated always made me so extraordinarily weak. Replying nothing, I put my right hand under his chin, pulled him towards me to do what I had been wanting to do for the last hours. "I missed you..." I whispered against his soft lips, which made him smile more. I could feel it. If I was honest, I never wanted to let go of his lips again, but I knew the boys would be coming out of the locker room in a minute. With a heavy heart, I let go of him before our kiss could be deepened. "Sorry for the way we parted this morning... I would have liked to kiss you goodbye." - "It doesn't matter..." Leon reassured me by shaking his head, his voice was soft and subdued. "Let's just grab some food and go back to your place so you can fuck me, okay?" He knew what he was doing to me by looking at me that way but saying something like that. "Don't make it so hard for me... Literally..." I moaned, my mind already in my apartment. But Leon just giggled, put his arms around my hip. "I just want you... You looked so sexy during practice and you deserve a reward for your performance..." - "We can give a shit about the food and go straight to my place..." I growled at him, grabbed his ass cheeks at these words. His breathing changed immediately, yet he tried to keep his composure. "But I'm hungry... Besides, it will only get hotter if we delay it a little longer." Leon skillfully turned out of my embrace, smiling over his shoulder as he wiggled his butt out the front door. This little... "Why are you always so mean to me?! You're teasing me so much..." I asked desperately, running after him automatically, hearing him laughing from outside. 

"This campus is so impressive..." I had to say again outside, looked at everything in detail, so that I would find my way back to the hall on Monday. However, I would not be able to do that because of this park alone. "...and huge. Can you find your way around here at all?" I asked him deliberately joking. Leon rolled his eyes, but openly admitted: "It... is difficult." I laughed about it, almost took him in my arms as a reflex, but I could just about stop it. But of course it did not remain hidden from Leon. Just when I thought he looked really disappointed about it; I suddenly heard a voice laughing loudly that sounded a lot like Steven. Leon also looked to our right as I did and really saw him and Lance sitting very close together on one of the benches. Deep in conversation they were eating together the sushi that Steven had prepared, constantly looking each other in the eyes. He sat on the bench diagonally, had put his own legs over Lance's thighs, which were gently stroked by Lance again and again. Of course, I didn't know what Steven was laughing so hard about, but he swallowed a little bit of sushi and his laughter was accompanied by an equally loud cough, which is why Lance patted him on the back also laughing. When Stevens cough subsided, which took a while because he had to laugh so much, he put his arms around Lance and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Why was I watching them like this? It was clearly an intimate moment between the two of them. It was only when Lance shoved his lover hanging on his lips further up to his lap and thus to his chest that I averted my gaze. But Leon did not. "Luckily they eat sushi..." I tried to joke. "Any other food would get cold, as much as they make out..." But Leon reacted to this with only a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah… right, where shall we go for dinner?" With that he tore his eyes away from them, changing the subject, and set himself in motion again. "Yes, better if we go on... I don't have to witness their live porn." I grinned because I wanted to make Leon laugh so badly. But I couldn't do more than a grin. "We can eat pizza, provided your modeling diet allows it..." - "Very funny, Raihan," he shook his head. "Just because I have a goal that I can work toward." Now at least I got his snappy patter out of him again. "But I think it's okay for the weekend," Leon added, smiling slightly. About that I had to sigh in an artificial way. "What a rare moment I get to experience... The gentleman eats unhealthy pizza..." In the meantime, we had reached the entrance gate of the campus and I realized that I had already forgotten the way to the basketball hall. "If you keep this up, I won't touch your dick for a week," Leon whispered to me so softly that I was definitely the only one who heard it. "That's the much bigger punishment for you..." I reacted unimpressed. "You're crazy about my dick..." Annoyed and caught as he was, Leon needed a moment to think of a counter. "You know..." he just started to but then...

"Oh my God!" shrieked a bright girl's voice and in the next moment, Leon leapt forwards as he was jumped on from behind. Perplexed, I just stood there while Leon, unprepared as he was, stumbled a few steps. "I hoped to meet you here, but I didn't believe it!" I first had to understand who had clung to Leon, I only recognized her by her wavy, red mane. He too was visibly shocked, but then he began to shine all over his face. "Sonia...?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> Sorry for the little cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)   
> Thank you for your views, kudos and comments as always, they're greatly appreciated. I love every little feedback I get and really keeps me motivated somehow. Hope you're well. xx


End file.
